


Des Nachts sind alle Wölfe gleich

by AmberJo



Series: The Beacon Hills Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek dreams, Dereks Wolf likes Stiles, First Full Moon together, Getting Together, Hales (mentioned), Isaac is in France, M/M, Multi, Pack Feels, Scott finds a new anchor, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles' first full moon as Dereks Anchor, post 3b, sort of mates, stiles is dereks anchor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJo/pseuds/AmberJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwischen Träumen und Realität, Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit, Verankerung und Offenheit erleben Derek und Stiles die Tage vor der Vollmondnacht. Die erste, die sie gemeinsam verbringen werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des Nachts sind alle Wölfe gleich

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Story darüber, wie Stiles zum Anchor wird, Dereks Wolf glücklich ist und wie die beiden (endlich) zusammen finden... 
> 
> Based on http://amberfromthegarrison.tumblr.com/post/81906295877/jensensackles-stiles-bringing-derek-back-based (My Tumblr ;D Feel free to follow...)

Ein leises Stöhnen und das bewegen der Matratze weckte mich. Ich öffnete die Augen und musste mich erst einmal orientieren.  
  
Ich lag in meinem Bett, in meinem Zimmer. Durch den nicht geschlossenen Vorhang schien das Licht des fast vollen Mondes hell in mein Zimmer und ließ alles in einem diffusen Licht erscheinen.  
  
Meine noch schlaftrunkenen Gedanken wurden durch Stöhnen unterbrochen.  
  
Ein Blick nach links verriet mit den Ursprung des Geräusches.  
  
Er träumte schon wieder. Zumindest verriet das sein Kopf, den er hin und her warf, der Schweiß, der ihm auf der Stirn stand und das Stöhnen, welches immer wieder aus seine leicht geöffneten Lippe wich.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, ob es am zunehmenden Mond lag oder einfach daran, dass diese Träume ihn nicht losließen, aber sie häuften sich.  
  
Erst vor drei Nächten war er aus einem intensiven Traum hochgefahren. Dieses schreckhafte Aufwachen hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Zum einem Matratze, die er mit seinen Krallen halb aufgerissen hat. Der andere leidtragende war leider ich gewesen. Oder vielmehr meine Rippen. Als er hochgeschreckt war, hat er mit den Armen um sich geschlagen, als ich seine Schulter berührte. Sein Arm traf dabei leider meine Rippen.  
  
Habt ihr schon mal versucht einen Werwolf gleichzeitig aus den Erinnerungen eines Traumes zurückzuholen und ihn davon abzuhalten, sich vor Schuldgefühlen selbst zu zerfleischen, weil er einen kurz an den Rippen gestreift hat?!  
  
Nein?!  
  
Glück für euch. Das dauern nämlich die halbe Nacht lang.  
  
Die Matratze ließ sich ersetzen und der blaue Fleck an meinen Rippen war bereits in ein scheußliches grün gewechselt und bald ganz verschwunden sein. Aber versucht das mal einem Werwolf klar zumachen.  
  
Na ja, als einziger richtiger Mensch in einem Rudel voll mit Werwölfen und anderen, nicht natürlichem Zeug lebt es sich eben gefährlich. Obwohl … Scott würde mir jetzt widersprechen. Nach dieser ganzen Nogi-Sache sei ich nicht mehr ganz menschlich, behauptet unser Alpha zumindest. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.  
  
Neben mir bewegte es sich wieder und als ich ihn gerade wecken wollte, öffnete er schlagartig die Augen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, schrie ich halb und wäre sicher aus dem Bett gefallen, wenn ich nicht an der Wandseite geschlafen hätte.  
  
Seine nun hellblauen Augen huschte wild im Zimmer umher, fixierten keinen Punkt länger als eine Sekunde. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich sich hektisch, was ihn zum keuchen brachte. Seine Hände krallten sich in das dünne Laken, das über uns lag.  
  
Ich legte meine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Schulter und erhielt sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich meinem Dad erklären soll, wie ich das Lacken zerstört habe. Geschweige denn die Matratze. Also ...“, sagte ich und deutete auf seine Hände, an denen die Krallen ausgefahren waren.  
  
Und wie immer funktionierte es. Nur so konnte ich ihn aus dem Traum zurück in die Realität holen. Indem ich etwas vollkommen sinnloses sagte. Und wenn ich eines konnte, dann dass.  
  
Er löste seine Hände aus dem Lacken, fuhr die Krallen ein und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er mich ansehen konnte.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Traum?“, flüsterte ich, erhielt aber ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Vielleicht könnte Scott …“, setzte ich an, doch er unterbrach mich, in dem er einen Finger auf meinen Mund legte und meine Lippen somit verschloss.  
  
„Nein, ich will nicht, dass die anderen davon wissen. Noch nicht.“  
„Aber vielleicht …“  
„Nein, Stiles!“  
„Aber Derek …“, versuchte ich es erneut, wurde dieses Mal allerdings durch ein lautes knurren seinerseits gestoppt.  
  
Vielleicht war auch jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Zuerst musste ich Derek überzeugen, dann könnte man Scott fragen, ob er Dereks Träume sehen kann.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Derek plötzlich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Zwei Uhr oder so was. Wieso?“  
„Weil dein Dad gerade wiederkommt“, flüsterte er nur.  
  
Fuck! Mein Dad! Was machte der denn schon wieder hier? Er hatte doch Nachtschicht. Das war doch der Grund, warum wir hier und nicht, wie sonst, bei Derek übernachteten.  
  
Mein Dad wusste zwar mittlerweile von den Werwölfen und von all dem anderen Kram, doch das zwischen Derek und mir … Davon wusste er nichts. Davon wusste keiner etwas.  
  
„Du musst hier weg, Derek!“, flüsterte ich so laut wie irgendwie möglich.  
  
„Und wie?“, zischte er, als ich über ihn aus dem Bett kletterte und ihm Hose und Shirt zu warf.  
  
„Wie wohl? Durch's Fenster!“  
„Ich steig doch nicht durch's Fenster! Für wen hältst du mich? Für Scott?“  
„Nein, aber du kannst auch schlecht durch die Tür spazieren. Weiß du wie mein Vater ausrasten würde, wenn er mitbekommt, dass nicht nur mein bester Freund ein Werwolf ist, sondern auch mein …“ Abrupt unterbrach ich mich. Was war Derek eigentlich für mich?  
  
„Dann rede mit deinen Dad, Stiles“, sagte Derek, als er vollständig angezogen vor mit stand und mich mit seinen nun wieder grünen Augen ansah.  
  
„Aber …“, setzte ich an, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen. Diese Mal legte Derek aber keinen Finger auf meine Lippen, sondern seine eigenen Lippen verschlossen die meinen.  
  
Zuerst vorsichtig, dann drängender küssten wir uns. Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Nacken, er hielt mich an der Hüfte fest.  
  
Der Kuss setzte alles in meinen Kopf aus. Ich dachte an gar nichts mehr. Ja, Derek Hale brachte mich, Stiles, dazu, vollkommen gedankenverloren nur auf seinen Körper zu reagieren.  
  
Viel zu schnell unterbrach Derek den Kuss wieder und wand sich dem Fenster zu. Sein Blick ging in den Himmel, zum fast vollen Mond, doch er sah mich noch einmal an.  
  
„Rede du mit deinem Vater, dann rede ich mit Scott.“  
  
Er wartete noch nicht einmal meine Antwort ab und stieg viel zu elegant aus dem Fenster.  
  
Ich versuchte noch, ihm hinterher zusehen, er war aber bereits in die Nacht verschwunden.  
  
Ich legte mich wieder ins Bett, ließ das Fenster aber einen Spalt auf.  
  
Kurz bevor ich einschlief, hörte ich ein entferntes Wolfsgeheul, was durch die Dunkelheit hallte.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sank ich schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf und träumte ebenfalls. Doch ließen mich meine Träume nicht schweißgebadet aufwachen.


	2. Ich bin mit Derek zusammen ... irgendwie

Verdächtig laut ratterte mein Jeep die Einfahrt hinauf und kam ruckelt zum Stehen. Andere hätten sich sicher schon längst ein neues Auto gekauft, aber ich würde meinen Jeep gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen und werde ihn fahren, bis er unter mir zusammenfällt. Oder ich ihn bei meinem Glück vor einen Baum setze.

Die schwere Tür zuknallend schlenderte ich durch die Garage ins Haus. Dad war noch nicht da, also war ich wohl mal wieder mit kochen dran. Gut so, sonst würde es Tütensuppe geben. Mehr brachte Dad nämlich nicht zustande.

Nudeln und Tomatensoße klang da schon besser. Kein fünf Sterne Essen, aber immerhin konnte ich es kochen, ohne die halbe Küche abzufackeln.

Während die Nudeln kochten und ich die Tomaten klein schnitt, musste ich an den heutigen Tag denken. Eigentlich ein ganz normaler Schultag, doch auch wieder irgendwie anders. Denn ich war die ganze Zeit abgelenkt. Gut, dass ist bei mir nun nicht wirklich eine Seltenheit, aber heute gab es einen Grund. Und dieser Grund hörte auf den Namen Derek Hale.

Wenn mir jemand noch vor etwa einem halben Jahr gesagt hätte, dass dieser Typ mich mal dazu bringt, kein einziges Wort vom Unterricht mitzubekommen, dann hatte ich Denjenigen eigenhändig für verrückt erklärt. Ich und Derek? Derek und ich?

Und wieder die Frage! Was war das eigentlich zwischen uns? Koexistenz? Zweckgemeinschaft? Eine verrückte Wolfs-Anchor-Sache? Oder ging es schon in die Richtung von Freundschaft? Vielleicht sogar mehr?

Wenn ich es selbst nicht mal wusste, was sollte ich dann meinem Dad erzählen? Dad, ich und Derek... Weiter wusste ich noch nicht.

Also würde ich wohl oder übel auf meine Improvisationstalente zurückgreifen müssen. Und zur Not hatte ich ja noch meinen Sarkasmus.

Erzählen wollte ich es Dad aber auf jeden Fall. Nicht nur, weil ich es Derek irgendwie versprochen habe. Nein. Ich wollte auch, dass Dad es wusste. Ich wollte, dass Derek einfach herkommen konnte, ohne das wir uns in meinem Zimmer verstecken und er aus dem Fenster springen musste. Ich wollte, dass Derek die Tür benutzt. So langsam gingen mir nämlich die Ausreden aus, wo ich übernachtete. Auch wenn es bisher noch nicht allzu oft vorgekommen war. 

Sieben Mal, aber wer zählt denn schon mit?!

Aber all das wollte ich nicht mehr. Mir wurde klar, dass ich diese Sache mit dem Werwolf nur dann benennen könnte, wenn wir auch offen miteinander umgehen konnten. Und dazu mussten es einfach ein paar Leute wissen.

Als erstes mein Dad. Dann Scott als unser Alpha. Dann der Rest des Packs.

Ja, dass war doch mal ein guter Plan. Und da sagt noch mal jemand, meine Gedankengänge wären sprunghaft. Also diesen fand ich nun doch sehr einleuchtend.

Nach dem das geklärt war, drängte sich eine andere Frage in den Vordergrund. Eine, die vielleicht noch viel wichtiger war.

Warum? Warum gerade Derek Hale?  
Er war schweigsam und grob. Hatte eigentlich nichts nettes an sich. Eben ein klassischer Sourwolf.

Seit ich denken kann, oder viel mehr seit der dritten Klasse, war ich in Lydia verknallt. Wo war diese Schwärmerei plötzlich hin? Irgendwie war sie zwischen der Kanema-Sache mit Jackson, dem Alpha-Pack und dieser Nogitsune-Phase auf der Strecke geblieben.

Und dann war da Derek. Na ja, eigentlich nicht erst seit gerade. Er hatte mich schon von Anfang an irgendwie fasziniert, aber da war es eher noch Neugier und die Verlockung des Unbekannten gewesen.

Doch als Derek Scott als sein Alpha anerkannt hat und damit ein Teil des Packs wurde, hatte sich etwas zwischen uns verändert. Ich, Stiles, ein Mensch in mitten einer großen Ansammlung von übernatürlichen Wesen, war der Anchor eines Ex-Alphas geworden. Das sagte zumindest dieser Ex-Alpha.

Ich? Ein Anchor? Dereks Anchor? Ernsthaft? Warum? Irgendwas mit Wolf und Instinkt, mit Verbundenheit und Schicksal. Das hatte Derek zumindest gemurmelt, als er versuchte, mir das ganze vor etwa vier Wochen zu erklären.

Die erste Bewährungsprobe würde am Wochenende kommen. Unser erster gemeinsamer Vollmond. Dann würde sich zeigen, ob ich wirklich Dereks Anchor war. Ob ich ihn beruhigen und davon abhalten konnte, die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

Doch würde ich das können? Würde es das gleiche sein wie bei Scott und …

Und da war es wieder. Diese leere Stelle, dieser weiße Punkt.

Nicht daran denken, schrie ich in Gedanken. Nicht jetzt! Etwa ein-ein halb Monate und ich war in der Verdrängungsphase Könnte hinkommen.

Meine Gedanken würden unterbrochen, als ich das Auto von Dad hörte, der in die Garage fuhr. Der Streifenwagen stand nie auf der Auffahrt, aber mein alter, gebrechlicher Jeep musste es. In welcher Welt leben wir, in der man alte Fahrzeuge Wind und Regen aussetzen musste und neue Streifenwagen einen schönen, trockenen Platz in der Garage bekamen?

„Stiles?“, rief es laut durchs Haus.  
„Küche!“, antwortete ich genauso laut und stellte gerade die Topf Nudeln neben die Soße.

„Hallo“, sagte Dad und setzte sich sofort an den gedeckten Tisch. „Nudeln?“  
„Jap. Ist besser als deine Tütensuppe“, meckerte ich sarkastisch und wich der Kelle aus, die Dad in meine Richtung schwang, dabei aber aus vollem Herzen lachte.

„Und? Was interessantes passiert?“, fragte ich, als Dad uns beiden einen großen Haufen Nudeln und Soße auf die Teller geschaufelt hatte und wir eine Weile schweigend aßen.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber darüber bin ich auch sehr froh“, murmelte er und es entstand wieder diese Falte auf seiner Stirn.

Ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Nach den letzten Wochen hatte er auf jeden Fall ein bisschen Ruhe verdient.

„Und in der Schule?“  
„Auch nichts besonders. Wir haben den Test in Chemie wiederbekommen.“  
„Und?“  
„Eins Minus. Hab nicht gelernt und konnte mich nicht mehr an diese eine Gleichung erinnern.“  
Dad seufzte und verdrehte Kopfschüttelnd die Augen. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, mir einzutrichtern, dass man zwischendurch auch mal lernen sollte. Aber dafür hatte ich neben all dem anderem Kram nicht auch noch Zeit! Und es war immerhin eine eins. Wer schaute denn schon nach dem Minus.

Wir aßen schweigend weiter.

Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann damit anfangen musste, zu reden. Sonst würde aus dem ersten Teil meines Plans heute nichts mehr. Aber mir kamen plötzlich Zweifel.  
Was würde Dad sagen? Würde er mich verstehen oder mich Kommentarlos vor die Tür setzen? Ok, dass würde er vielleicht nicht tun, aber würde er es akzeptieren? Derek war ein Werwolf und um einiges älter als ich. Würde er mir den Umgang mit ihm verbieten? Würde er mir vielleicht sogar verbieten, Scott zu sehen?

Aber all diese Fragen führten zu nichts. Ich konnte sie mir nicht selbst beantworten.  
Also, Augen zu und durch. Doch bevor ich überhaupt anfangen konnte, sah Dad mich fragend an.

„Du bist so still, Stiles. Sonst kommst du zu nie zum Essen, so viel, wie du redest. Bist du krank?“

„Nein, aber...“, setzte ich an und überlegte, wie ich anfangen sollte. Spontanität, wo bist du?

„Dad? Du weißt doch alles über Scott und Lydia und so, oder?“  
„Ja“, antwortete er.  
„Und du weißt auch von Derek.“ Immerhin schon mal die richtige Richtung.  
„Ja“, sagte er, nun schon misstrauischer.  
„Du weißt auch, dass Derek geholfen hat, die ganze Sache mit der Nogitsune zu … klären?“  
„Ja.“ Ich merkte seiner Stimme an, dass er immer verwirrter wurde und nicht mehr wusste, worauf ich hinaus wollte.  
„Du weißt also auch, dass ich ohne Derek nicht mehr leben würde?“  
„Ja, Stiles. Dass weiß ich alles. Warum fragst du mich dass also?“

Jetzt oder nie.  
„Weil es wichtig ist, Dad. Also bitte nicht vergessen, ja?“, fragte ich und erhielt ein Nicken.  
„Ich habe etwas mit Derek.“

Da! Es war raus! Endlich.  
Also ich allerdings wieder zu Dad sah, schaute dieser mich noch verwirrter an als zuvor.

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er leise.  
„Na ja. Ich … Ich bin wohl … also irgendwie … na ja … ich bin … mit Derek … irgendwie … zusammen … mit Derek“, stammelte ich vor mich hin und sah dabei die gesamte Zeit auf den Tisch. Meine Hand spielte mit der Gabel und meine Füße tippten unruhig auf dem Boden.

„Zusammen? Wie zusammen?“, fragte Dad weiter.  
„Na ja … Zusammen halt. Ach man, ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Denkst du, ich weiß, wie ich mit DEREK HALE über sowas reden soll?!“ Damit sprach ich genau mein Problem aus.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob man das wirklich zusammen nennen kann, was da zwischen uns ist.“

„Wie lange geht das schon?“, wollte Dad nun wissen.  
„Das Derek da ist, oder dass ich denke, dass wir irgendwie zusammen sind?“  
„Dass mit dem … Zusammensein“, stockte Dad kurz und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase. Dieses Gespräch schien ihm mindestens genauso unangenehm wie mir.

„Seit etwa drei ein halb Wochen. Das ist so ein Wolfsding. Aber vielleicht ist es auch mehr. Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte ich.  
„Willst du denn, dass es mehr ist?“, stellte er genau die richtige Frage.

Wollte ich, dass es mehr war?  
Ja, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, nickte ich.

„Und was will er?“  
Das konnte ich nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten, denn das war etwas, was ich absolut nicht wusste.

„Magst du … ihn, Stiles?“ Die alles entscheidende Frage. Mochte ich Derek Hale? Und wieder nickte ich ohne mein Zutun.

„Dann würde ich sagen, na ja … rede mit … ihm.“ Wenn nun noch nicht klar ist, von wem ich dieses herumgestocke habe, wenn ich etwas von mir gebe, was mir nicht leicht fällt, zweifel ich an jedermanns Intelligenz.

Aber Dad hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Ich musste mit Derek reden. Doch erst nach dem Vollmond. Ich wollte sehen, ob an dieser ganzen Anchor-Sache wirklich etwas dran war. Dann konnte man immer noch darüber reden, was das darüber hinaus noch war.

Ich spürte, wie eine Riesen Last von meinen Schultern fiel.  
Dad wusste es. Und er hatte nicht herumgeschrien, war nicht in ignorantes schweigen verfallen. Er hatte mir sogar einen Rat gegeben. Doch ich musste mich vergewissern, ob dieses scheinbare tolerieren nicht nur ein Fassade des Schocks war.

„Dad?“, setzte ich daher an.  
„Ja“, gab er zurück und sah mir offen in die Augen. Es war keine Ablehnungen darin zu erkennen. Vielleicht ein bisschen Verwirrung, aber immerhin keine Ignoranz.

„Alles cool?“, fragte ich so locker wie möglich, was mir in dem Moment am sinnvollsten erschien.  
„Alles cool, Stiles“, entgegnete er. Hatte er den Stein gehört, der mir gerade vom Herzen gefallen war?

„Eine Frage habe ich allerdings“, setzte er an. War ja klar gewesen, dass ich nicht so ohne weiteres aus der Sache heraus kommen würde.  
„Was denn?“, fragte ich daher.

„Warum gerade ein Werwolf? Warum nicht ein ganz normaler Typ?“  
Der Vorwurf richtete sich eindeutig gegen Dereks Wolf-Sein, nicht gegen ihn selbst. Noch ein kleiner Sieg.

„Weil wir in Beacon Hills leben, Dad. So etwas wie normal gibt es hier nicht“, lachte ich und Dad stimmte ebenfalls mit ein.

Wir räumten zusammen den Tisch ab und ich stellte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Dad ging ins Wohnzimmer und kurze Zeit später hörte ich auch schon den Fernseher.

Ich hatte es geschafft. Dad wusste davon.  
Teil eins meines Planes war erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Doch musste ich diesen gleich wieder um einen Punkt ergänzen.

Mit Derek reden, setzte ich ans Ende der Liste und fischte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, das fröhlich vor sich hin vibrierte. Schon und gut, diese Sache mit dem lautlos, aber Vibration? Wer hatte sich das bitte ausgedacht?

Eine neue Nachricht, blinkte es auf dem Bildschirm und ich musste fast lachen, als ich diese öffnete.

Noch immer brachte mich das Bild von Derek mit einem Handy in der Hand zum lachen. Es passt einfach nicht zu diesem grumpy Wolf-Image, dass er so eisern aufrecht zu erhalten versuchte. Und meist kläglich scheiterte.

'Bin bei Scott. D'

Typisch Derek. Nur die reine Information, ja nichts anderes preisgeben. Aber immerhin hielt er seinen Teil des Deals ein. Und vielleicht könnte Scott ihm helfen. Auch wenn ich es selbst nicht wirklich glaubte.

Ich beschloss, den beiden ein bisschen Zeit zu geben und irgendwann dazu zu kommen. Vielleicht könnte ich Teil zwei des Plans heute ebenfalls schon umsetzen.


	3. Stiles. Klappe halten

‚Rede mit ihm! Frag ihn, ob er weiß, was man gegen diese Träume machen kann … Stiles‘

Als wüsste ich nicht, aus welchem Grund ich zu Scott fuhr. Ganz sicher nicht, um mit meinem Minderjährigen Alpha einen netten Plausch zu halten. Bei Kaffee und Kuchen.

Ich wollte endlich wissen, was der Inhalt dieser Träume war. Diese Träume, die mich nun seit über drei Wochen nicht losließen. Fast jede Nacht fuhr ich mehr oder weniger verwirrt aus ihnen auf. Und nicht immer half der Gedanke an meinen Anchor. Manchmal ließ sich der Traum einfach nicht abschütteln, obwohl ich den Inhalt bis heute nicht kannte.

Und genau hier konnte Scott mir helfen. Theoretisch zumindest. Als Alpha war er in der Lage, nicht nur meine Erinnerungen zu sehen, sondern auch meine Träume. Ob er das allerdings hinbekommen würde, war die zweite Frage. Man konnte schließlich nicht behaupten, dass er schon lange ein Alpha war. Ich wusste nur von einer Situation, an der er seine Kräfte zu einem solchen Zweck überhaupt angewandt hat. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Peter und Deaton bei ihm gewesen. Und es ging darum, Stiles zu retten. Hier ging es nur um ein paar alberne Träume.

Stiles. Schon wieder war er in meinen Gedanken. Mein Wolf murmelte die ganze Zeit seinen Namen. So kurz vor Vollmond war es mir nur schwer möglich, ihn zu unterdrücken. Also überflutete er mich mit Bildern seines selbst erwählten Anchors.

Stiles in allen möglichen Situationen und an allen Orten, an dem wir uns in den letzten Monaten begegnet waren. Angefangen bei der ersten Begegnung bis zu den letzten Wochen. Mein Wolf zeigte mir, wie er langsam Stiles als seinen Anchor ansah und sich somit die Sicht auf ihn noch einmal veränderte.

Meine Mutter hatte immer erklärt, wenn der Wolf einen Anchor wählt, sich die Anziehung zu diesem verändert. Sofern der Anchor eine Person ist. Man selbst konnte ich gar nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Wie auch in meinem Fall.

Aber wieso Stiles? Warum nicht jemand anderes? Ausgerechnet Stiles? Alles an diesem Teenager nervte mich. Sein Sarkasmus, seine nicht immer geistreichen Kommentare. Seine unnatürlich hohe Intelligenz, seine Auffassungsgabe. Die Fähigkeit, sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber, er war eben Stiles. Doch was beinhaltete dieses aber?

Stiles ist nur mein Anchor, schrie ich den Wolf in meinem Kopf gedanklich an und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Straße. Trotzdem tauchten Bilder der letzten Nacht in meinen Gedanken auf. Stiles, der mich aus dem Traum herausholte. Stiles, der vom Licht des zunehmenden Mondes umgeben war. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.

‚Schluss damit!‘, schrie ich voller Kraft in meinem Kopf und verbannte denn Wolf gedanklich in die Ecke, wo er sich zusammenrollte und den Schwanz über seinen Nase leckte. Die Technik von Laura funktionierte immer wieder, um den Wolf in die Schranken zu weisen und ihm seinen Platz zu zeigen. Einem Unterfangen, welches so kurz vor Vollmond nicht besonders einfach war. Aber immerhin war er nun still.

Ich bog in die Straße ein, in der Scott und seine Mutter lebten und hielt vor dem kleinen Haus.  
Als ich ausstieg, meinte ich, das Heulen eines Tieres zu hören. Ein Werwolf konnte es nicht sein, Scott und ich waren zur Zeit die einzigen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein wilder Hund oder ein Kojote.

An der Tür klopfte ich und musste nicht lange warten, bis Scott ebendiese öffnete und mich in weiter Sporthose und Kapuzenjacke ansah.

„Derek? Was willst du denn hier?“, fragte er und neigte den Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite. Eine kleine Geste, nicht besonders auffällig, aber doch da. Eine Geste seines Wolfes, den auch er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Ein Pläuschen halten. Über Mädchen quatschen. Kuchen backen. Was sollte immer diese bescheuerten Fragen? Eine Sache, die mich an Scott und auch an Stiles nervte. Warum mussten sie immer das offensichtliche fragen, wenn sie es doch so wieso schon wussten?

„Ich muss mit dir reden“, sagte ich stattdessen nur. „Lässt du mich rein?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Scott und öffnete mir die Tür ein Stück weiter.

„Geh am besten ins Wohnzimmer. Die Küche sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Ich wollte kochen, nur hat das irgendwie nicht so ganz geklappt, wie ich das wollte. Meine Mom ist noch nicht wieder da. Sie hat heute Spätschicht“, ratterte Scott herunter.

Was war nur los mit diesem Pack? Spielten sie ein Spiel? Wer schafft es am meisten unwichtige Wörter in einer Minute zu sagen?

Böse Miene zum guten Spiel machend setzte ich mich schließlich ins Wohnzimmer auf das alte Sofa. Oft war ich noch nicht hier gewesen, zuhause bei meinem Alpha.

„Also, aus welchem Grund bist du hier, Derek?“, fragte Scott nun und setzte sich auf den noch älter aussehenden Sessel.

Weil Stiles es mir gesagt hat. Die Wahrheit, aber das wollte ich mir nicht eingestehen. Zumindest nicht vor Scott.

„Ich träume in der letzten Zeit und ich kann mich nie an die Träume erinnern“, sagte ich von daher nur.

„Und was kann ich dagegen tun?“

Ich war von Idioten umgeben.

„Du als Alpha hast die Fähigkeit, nicht nur meine Erinnerungen, sondern auch meine Gedanken und Träume zu sehen. Du kannst mir sagen, was ich träume.“

Sehr gut. Der einfache Sachgehalt ohne weitere Gefühle oder Kommentare. Mehr brauchte Scott nicht zu wissen. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass mir diese Träume und die Tatsache, dass mein Kopf nicht wollte, dass ich mich an sie erinnerte irgendwie so etwas wie Angst. Aber das würde ich erst recht nicht zu geben. Das gab ich ja nicht einmal vor mir selbst zu.

„So was kann ich? Cool.“

Holt mich bitte jemand raus aus dieser Irrenanstalt!

„Das gehört zu den Fähigkeiten eines Alphas und da ich zu deinem Pack gehöre, wird es für dich einfach sein, meine Träume zu sehen.“

„Alter, ich habe so was bisher nur einmal gemacht! Und da hatte ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Ahnung, was ich überhaupt tat. Außerdem hatte ich Hilfe“, gab Scott nun doch etwas kleinlaut von sich.

„Also hilfst du mir nicht?“, fragte ich möglichst ohne jegliche Emotion.

„Ich würde dir gern helfen. Wirklich! Das weißt du. Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich könnte Deaton fragen, aber erst nach dem nächsten Vollmond. Der wird schon schwer genug“, sagte Scott und wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„Das wäre eine gute Idee“, antwortete ich nun zustimmend und ließ sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erscheinen.

„Und du weißt wirklich nicht, von was zu träumst?“, wollte Scott nun nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens wissen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was sollte ich auch anderes sagen?

„Wann hat das angefangen?“, fragte der Alpha.

„In der Nacht nach dem letzten Vollmond. Ich fahre immer nur aus den Träumen auf, weiß aber nichts mehr davon.“

„Träumst du jede Nacht?“

„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich häufen. Letzte Nacht war ich zum Glück bei … Ich bin zum Glück schnell wieder aus dem Traum erwacht“, rettete ich mich gerade noch. Fast hätte ich gesagt, ich wäre bei Stiles gewesen. Ein Umstand, der zu sehr vielen Fragen geführt hätte. Fragen, die ich nicht allein beantworten wollte.

„Ich würde dir echt gern helfen. Ich weiß selbst, wie verwirrend und beängstigend Träume sein können.“ Wieder würde er am Ende des Satzes leiser. Er träumte von ihr. Stiles hatte also Recht.

Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Scott würde mir erst einmal nicht helfen können. Also musste ich noch bis nach Vollmond mit den Träumen leben müssen. Scott hatte es aber schon einmal geschafft. Er hatte Stiles allein wieder aus seinem Kopf und damit von der Nogitsune befreit. Dabei ging es aber auch um Stiles. Seinen Bruder. Und nicht um seinen Beta, der in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich stark genug war, noch einen weitere Woche durchzuhalten.

Wieso noch mal habe ich Scott als meinen Alpha anerkannt? Ein Kind als Alpha eines großen Packs. Das momentan zwar nur noch aus zwei Wölfen bestand, aber trotzdem noch immer eine beachtliche Größe besaß. Nachdem Isaac und Ethan gegangen waren, waren wir noch zwei Wölfe, eine Banshee, eine Kitsune und ein Mensch.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Deaton eine Lösung weiß. Er kennt sich mit so etwas aus. Er wird uns helfen können und ...“

Scott wurde von der geöffneten Haustür unterbrochen. Scheinbar verwirrt schaute er auf die Uhr auf dem DVD-Player.

„Mom?“, rief er in Richtung Flur.

„Wenn du mich so nennen willst, Scott, nur zu!“

„Stiles“, sagte Scott nun lachend und eben dieser kam ohne Schuhe ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. Seine mittlerweile längeren Haare standen wie immer in alle Richtungen ab und lockten sich leicht. Unter dem offenen, grün-karierten Hemd trug er irgendein Print-Shirt mit einem sehr wichtigen Aufdruck, zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er mich sah.

Stopp! Wolf, zurück in deine Ecke! Stiles Augen leuchten. Was sollte das?

„Und? Was bequatscht ihr so?“, fragte er und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa, auf dem ich   
saß. Allerdings an das andere Ende, so dass er Eck-an-Eck mit Scott saß.

„Eigentlich nichts wichtiges. Derek wollte nur was wissen“, sagte Scott nun mit fester Stimme und es stellten sich meine Haare im Nacken auf. Für diesen kurzen Moment war Scott nicht mehr der Teenager, der sich von seinem besten Freund zu allem überreden ließ, was ihn dauerhaft in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Er war der Alpha seines Packs. Und auch wenn Stiles nicht wirklich ein Beta von Scott war, wirkte die Stimme auch auf ihn. Stiles hätte in jedem Fall nachgebohrt, was ich gewollt hatte, obwohl er es wusste. Doch er blieb still.

Dieser Moment dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es die beiden mitbekommen hatten.

„Gibt es irgendwas, Stiles?“, fragte Scott, nun wieder ohne den Alpha-Unterton.

„Ich habe gerade mit meinem Dad gesprochen und da dachte ich mir, ich bin gerade so drin. Dann kann ich auch gleich weitermachen und mit dir reden.“

Oh, nein!

„Mit mir reden? Was ist denn los?“, fragte Scott nun neugierig. Noch so eine nervige Angewohnheit des gesamten Packs. Scheinbar unstillbare Neugier. Könnten sie die nicht heute mal vergessen? Nur heute?

„Na ja, mein Dad hat es eigentlich ganz gut aufgefasst. Nur dass ihr es wisst“, sagte Stiles und wandte sich dabei an mich. Der Sheriff hatte es gut aufgefasst! Und nun war Stiles offensichtlich in Hochstimmung und wollte die frohe Botschaft auch an seinen besten Freund weitertragen. Ich musste es wohl über mich ergehen lassen, denn irgendwann musste Scott es schließlich auch mal wissen.

„Willst du nicht auch was sagen, Derek?“ Er wollte mich quälen. Ganz bestimmt. Deswegen schüttelte ich nur den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte bewusst unbeteiligt an die gegenüberliegende Wand auf das Bild eines sehr jungen Scotts.

„Gut, dann halt nicht“, lachte Stiles.

„Zu was will Derek nichts sagen? Was ist hier los? Stiles?“

„Da Derek hier ist, denke ich, er hat dir von seinen Träumen erzählt?“

„Ja, aber woher weißt du davon?“

„Weil ich sein Anchor bin.“

„Echt? Sein richtiger Anchor?“

„Ja. Kann man ein nicht richtiger Anchor sein?“

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen! Und wie zeigt sich dass? Also, dass du sein Anchor bist?“

„Ich kann ihn beruhigen, wenn er träumt.“

„Du bist bei ihm, wenn er träumt?“

„Ja.“

„Wieso?“

Stiles stockte. Wunder geschahen also doch noch. Die beiden Freunde waren schon eine Sache für sich. Ihr Gespräch war für Ohren normaler Menschen kaum zu verstehen, weil sie schnell und undeutlich sprachen. Sie redeten mit Händen und Füßen und sprangen so sehr in den Tonlagen hin und her, dass man denken konnte, beide waren noch mitten im Stimmbruch.

Doch nun schien selbst Stiles nicht mehr zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Und ich würde ihm sicher nicht helfen. Er wollte es Scott sagen. Da musste er nun auch selbst wieder heraus kommen.

„Also, weil wir … na ja …“, stotterte Stiles ziemlich leise vor sich hin.

„Was läuft hier? Stiles? Derek?“, fragte Scott sehr verwirrt.

„Wir sind … irgendwie … also … ich weiß es auch nicht. Zusammen, glaube ich. Ich glaube, wir sind sowas wie zusammen!“

Da war es. Wir waren zusammen. Irgendwie zwar nur, aber wir waren es. Noch nie hatte es einer von uns wirklich ausgesprochen, aber Stiles hatte Recht.

„Wie? Ihr seid zusammen?“

„Na ja, zusammen halt. Derek, sag doch auch mal was dazu!“, forderte Stiles mich nun auf und drehte sich auf dem kleinen Sofa so, dass sich unsere Beine ganz leicht berührten.

Ich bemerkte, wie Scott auf unsere Beine sah und die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog. Ich schüttelte allerdings weiterhin den Kopf und sah wieder zur Wand und dem Bild.

„Dann eben nicht“, maulte Stiles nun.

Verdammt. Dieser Ton bedeutete nichts gutes.

„Er hat Recht“, sagte ich daher ohne erkennbaren Unterton und mit dem Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„Ihr seit also wirklich zusammen?“, fragte Scott und Stiles schien zu nicken. Ich sah es nicht. Ich sah immer noch zur Wand.

„So richtig? Also so mit allem?“, wollte Scott nun wieder neugierig wissen.

„Wie meinst du das? Mit allem?“

„Stiles. Klappe halten“, murmelte ich möglichst locker, aber laut genug, dass beide es hörten. 

Auch wenn Stiles scheinbar auf dem Schlauch stand und nicht wusste, was Scott da wissen wollte, ich wusste es. Und wenn Stiles noch ein Wort sagen würde, würde ich ihm wehtun müssen. Zusammen hin oder her.

„Na ja, ich meine, ob ihr … also habt ihr schon?“, fragte Scott und bestätigte meine Annahme   
in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch zu entwickeln schien. In keine gute, für keinen von uns.

„Stiles“, ermahnte ich ihn deswegen noch einmal mit tiefer, dieses mal ziemlich leiser Stimme, doch es brachte nichts.

„Also, na ja …“, setzte er an, ich unterbrach ihn aber rechtzeitig.

„Noch ein Wort und ich überdenke diese ganze Anchor-Sache noch einmal.“ Meine Stimme dröhnte in meinen Ohren und ich sah Stiles direkt an. Mein Blick verdüsterte sich und ich ließ ein leises knurren hören. Jeder andere Mensch wäre an dieser Stelle schreiend davon gelaufen, nicht so Stiles Stilinski.

„Aber es es ist doch nur Scott. Mein bester Freund, Alter“, sagte er mit einem Ton, als würde sich seine Antwort von selbst erklären.

„Ja, aber er ist auch mein Alpha. Also Klappe halten!“

Und dieses Mal schien es zu wirken. Stiles hielt die Klappe, zumindest sagte er nichts mehr zu diesem Thema.

Ein Thema, was ich unter keinen Umständen vor Scott besprechen wollte. Nicht nur, weil Scott mein Alpha war, sondern auch, weil ich selbst in einem Pack so etwas wie Privatsphäre schätzen und nicht wollte, dass alle alles von mir und über mich wussten. Vor allem nicht solche Dinge. Bei denen ich mir ja selbst nicht sicher war.

„Kannst du ihm eigentlich mit den Träumen helfen?“, fragte Stiles nun und brachte das Gespräch wieder in eine sicherere Richtung, auch wenn es erneut um mich ging.

„Nein, ich weiß leider nicht, wie“, antwortete Scott entschuldigend. „Aber ich werde nach dem Vollmond mit Deaton reden und ihn fragen, ob es etwas darüber weiß“, versicherte Scott noch einmal und beendete damit das Gespräch über meine Träume.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über die Schule, sprachen über das Spiel am nächsten Wochenende. Es ging um irgendein Test. Darum, dass Kira bei ihren Verwandten war und am Samstag wahrscheinlich nicht bei Scott sein konnte. Wie ich zuvor brachte auch Stiles die Unterhaltung schnell wieder auf ein anderes Thema.

Besonders Stiles versuchte immer wieder, mich in die Gespräche einzubeziehen, aber mehr als ein nicken oder ein zustimmendes seufzen gab ich meist nicht von mir. Mein Wolf lenkte mich ohnehin viel zu sehr ab. Er ließ Stiles nicht aus den Augen, der mir nun näher saß, als noch vor einiger Zeit. Mein Arm lag auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, berührte ihn aber nicht. Es konnte also keiner behaupten, dass ich Stiles im Arm hatte. Auch wenn mein Wolf bei diesem Gedanken verzückt herum sprang.

Irgendwann gähnte Stiles und Scott sah auf die Uhr, die uns grün von DVD-Player entgegen schien. Sie zeigte kurz vor elf.

„Ich denke, ich werde nach Hause fahren. Sonst blamiere ich mich morgen noch beim Training“, sagte Stiles und erhob sich vom Sofa.

Scott und ich folgten ihm in den Flur, wo Stiles auf einem Bein hüpfend mit seinen Schuhen zu kämpfen schien. Fast musste ich lächeln, aber nur fast.

„Als ob du dich nicht auch so blamieren würdest“, lachte Scott und duckte sich unter einem Stiefel weg, den Stiles in seine Richtung warf.

„Hey, die gehören meiner Mom! Gib ihr keinen Anlass, bescheuerte Hundewitze über zerkaute Schuhe zu machen.“

Nun musste selbst ich ein wenig schmunzeln. Besonders als ich Stiles' herzhaftes und befreites Lachen hörte.

Scott öffnete die Tür und wir beiden traten hinaus in die kalte Nacht. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und gab einen guten Blick auf den fast vollen Mond frei.

„Wir sehen uns morgen. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit Deaton rede, Derek“, sagte Scott an mich gewandt und ich nickte nur. Ich glaube ihm zwar, doch konnte ich nichts zu diesem Versprechen sagen. Wir würden es nach dem Vollmond in der nächsten Woche ja sehen, ob Deaton helfen konnte.

„Bis morgen“, rief Stiles ihm noch zu, als wir bereits beim seinem Auto angekommen waren, das vor meinem stand.

„Bis morgen“, antwortete Scott und schloss die Tür.

Stiles schloss die schwere Tür seines Wagens auf und öffnete sie. Ich stand direkt neben ihm und wusste nicht wirklich, ob ich noch etwas sagen sollte.

„Sehen wir uns morgen Abend?“, fragte Stiles leise und ich nickte nur.

„Bei dir? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir mein Dad überfordern sollten. Ich denke nicht, dass er schon so weit ist, dass er damit klar kommen würde, wenn du bei mir übernachtet. Am Ende würde er noch auf die Idee kommen, dass du im Wohnzimmer schlafen sollst.“

„Die Frage 'Bei dir?' hätte auch gereicht, Stiles“, sagte ich, könnte den belustigenden Unterton aus meiner Stimme aber nicht verdrängen.

„Da magst du Recht haben, aber ich fand den Rest auch sehr wichtig“, lachte Stiles und nun musste ich auch lächeln. Es gab nicht viele Personen, die es zustande brachten, mich zum lachen zu bringen. Dieser junge Mann, der vor mir stand und mit seinem Schlüssel in der Hand spielte, schaffte es aber immer wieder.

„Dann … gute Nacht“, murmelte Stiles nun und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Seine sonst braune Augen wirkten im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaterne fast schwarz, doch verströmten sie so viel wärme, dass ich schlichtweg in ihnen versinken konnte. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines lächeln, er unterbrach den Blickkontakt und stieg schließlich in seinen Wagen ein. 

Ich schloss die Tür und lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor ich zu meinem eigenen Wagen ging und in die andere Richtung davon fuhr.

Ich war froh, dass es nun Stiles' Dad und Scott wussten. Dass, was auch immer wir hier hatten, schien in eine Richtung zu gehen. In eine Richtung, die mir nicht unbedingt missfiel.


	4. Plötzlich stand er da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danke an puppy_alpha für das unglaubliche Bild von Derek mit Jägershut :D

Ich bog nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit meinem Jeep auf die Auffahrt, stieg aus, schloss mein Auto ab und ging zur Haustür.

Ich spürte deutlich, wie ich von einer großen Last befreit war. Sowohl Dad als auch Scott wusste nun von mir und Derek und keiner der beiden hatte mir den Kopf abgerissen. Dad hatte cool reagiert und Scott war ebenfalls relativ ruhig geblieben. Ich war mir aber sicher, dass er spätestens morgen früh alles würde wissen wollen.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer dröhnte mir der Fernseher leise entgegen und tauchte den Flur in ein flackerndes Licht. Dad war also noch wach. Oder er war mal wieder auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Ich kickte meine Schuhe von den Füßen und wie immer landeten sie kreuz und quer auf dem großen Haufen an Schuhen im Flur. Mom runzelte gerade bestimmt die Stirn, wo auch immer sie sein mochte.

In letzter Sekunde entschied ich mich dagegen, noch zu Dad zu gehen. Mir war klar, dass er trotz der anfänglichen Akzeptanz ein wenig Zeit brauchte. Und diese wollte ich ihm auf jeden Fall geben.

„Hi Dad! Gute Nacht, Dad!“, rief ich daher nur ins Wohnzimmer, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich wieder da war.  
„Was? Ja, gute Nacht“, kam es verschlafen aus dem Zimmer und ich stieg mit einem breiten lächeln die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. In das Zimmer voller Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an meinen Mom, an Scott und seit Neustem auch an Derek.

Als ich wenig später im Bett lag, und versuchte einzuschlafen, hielt mich genau dieser von diesem Vorhaben ab. Derek beherrschte wie so oft meine Gedanken. Besonders die Bilder von heute Abend geisterten in meinem Kopf herum. Derek auf dem Sofa bei Scott. Derek, der den Arm über die Lehne legte und damit den Anschein erweckte, als würde er eben diesem um mich legen. Derek, der lächelt, als er mich zum Auto brachte. Derek, Derek, Derek.

Ich kam mir vor wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, dass … Warte! Verliebt?! Nein! In welche Richtung auch immer meine Gedanken da gingen, es war definitiv nicht die richtige. Ich war doch nicht in Derek Hale verliebt. Ich hatte mir ja heute erst eingestanden, dass wir wirklich so etwas wie zusammen waren. Da konnte ich doch nicht jetzt schon von Verliebtheit reden. Interesse, vielleicht eine gewisse Verbundenheit.

Ja ja, Stiles. Wenn du es dir lange genug einredest, wirst du es am Ende vielleicht glauben.

Ich musste schnell an etwas anderes denken und drehte mich auf die Seite. In der Dunkelheit, die durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge in meinem Zimmer herrschte, sah ich nur die Umrisse des Stuhls vor dem Schreibtisch. Doch sofort erinnerte ich mich, wie Derek in der Nacht seines ersten Traumes plötzlich dort stand.

 

**Flashback**

 

Mein Zimmer war fast taghell durch den gestrigen Vollmond und ich drehte mich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Ob mein ständiger Kontakt zu Werwölfen wohl meine Empfindlichkeit gegenüber dem Vollmond verändert hatte?

Mit einem Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah einen dunklen Schatten, der an dem Schreibtischstuhl lehnte.

Ich wollte gerade nicht sehr elegant losbrüllen, als der Schatten meinen Namen sagte. Er sagte nur meinen Namen, aber allein an der Stimme und besonders an dem Tonfall erkannte ich, wer der Schatten war.

„Was machst du hier?“ Keine Antwort.  
„Was ist los?“ Wieder keine Reaktion.  
„Derek“, sagte ich nun mit etwas lauterer Stimme. Das konnte ja nicht sein, dass der Sourwolf persönlich mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer auftauchte und es dann nicht wenigstes erklärte.

Die direkte Ansprache mit seinem Namen schien Derek aus seiner Nichtbeachtung aufzuwecken. Er rührte sich leicht, sagte aber noch immer nichts. Dafür war ich definitiv viel zu müde. Es war immerhin mitten in der Nacht.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist oder warum zum Teufel du hier bist, dann kannst du ja auch wieder gehen, Derek.“

„Ich habe geträumt“, sagte Derek.  
„Schön. Und was bitte geht mich das was an? Jeder träumt. Das ist ganz normal. Deswegen brauchst du nicht mitten in der Nacht hier bei mir auftauchen.“ Dieser Mann würde mir irgendwann noch mal den letzten Nerv rauben.

Doch Derek ruhte sich noch immer nicht. Mit vor der breiten Brust verschränken Armen stand er ziemlich verkrampft an meinen Schreibtisch gelehnt. Sein Gesicht war mit Sicherheit ebenfalls angespannt und größten teils ohne Regung. Eben so, wie wir unseren Sourwolf kannten. Dass er allerdings nicht wirklich auf das reagierte, was ich sagte, gab mir schon zu denken. Derek war zwar nicht gerade der kommunikative Typ auf Erden, aber mir gegenüber sagte er fast immer, was er dachte.

„Was hast du denn geträumt? Und warum bist du hier?“, fragte ich nun und setzte mich in meinem Bett auf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du hast mir im Traum klar gemacht, dass ich träume.“  
„Du hast von mir geträumt? Warum?“, wollte ich nun doch verwirrt wissen. Aus welchem Grund träumte Derek gerade von mir? Und ich hatte ihm auch noch klar gemacht, dass er träumte?!

„Und du kannst dich wirklich nicht erinnern?“  
„Nein.“  
„Komisch. Ich kann mich immer an meine Träume erinnern. Auch wenn ich einige davon liebend gerne wieder vergessen würde.“ 'Besonders in letzter Zeit', fügte ich noch in Gedanke hinzu.

„Und was nun?“, wollte ich von Derek wissen.  
„Schlaf weiter“, gab er leise als Antwort.  
„Und was machst du?“, fragte ich, doch ich erhielt dieses Mal keine Antwort. Stattdessen zog Derek den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch weg und setzte sich darauf.

„Willst du etwa hier bleiben?“ Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein, oder?  
„Schlaf einfach, Stiles“, forderte Derek mich auf.

Den Kopf schüttelt legte ich mich wieder hin und war schnell wieder eingeschlafen.

Nach der kurzen Nacht wachte ich am Morgen wie gerädert auf und mein Blick ging direkt zum Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch, auf dem Derek noch immer saß. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Beine weit ausgestreckt hatte er den Kopf gesenkt und schien noch zu schlafen. War er etwa die ganze Nacht hier geblieben? Was sollte das? Derek und ich konnten uns nicht mal wirklich leiden. Redeten nur gezwungen miteinander. Und nun tauchte er mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer auf und erzählte mir, er habe geträumt. Nicht nur einfach geträumt, sondern von mir geträumt. Ich habe ihn aus seinem Traum befreit und danach war er hier bei mir aufgetaucht.

Ich stellte eine To-Do-Liste für den heutigen Morgen auf.  
1\. Derek wecken.  
2\. Derek fragen, warum er von mir träumt.  
3\. Derek rauswerfen.

Die erste Aufgabe erledigte Derek zum Glück von selbst, denn er bewegte die Beine und atmete tief durch.

„Guten Morgen! Warum bist du hier geblieben? Warum hast du von mir geträumt? Was willst du hier?“, stürmte ich mit meinen Fragen auf den scheinbar noch nicht ganz wachen Derek ein, der sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und die schwarzen Haare fuhr.

„Kaffee“, war seine einzige Antwort, als er aufstand, sich streckte und nach unten ging.

Derek trank Kaffee? Derek trank überhaupt etwas? Derek war so etwas wie menschlich? Derek wusste, wie man eine Kaffeemaschine bediente? Derek würde in meine Küche gehen und sich einen Kaffee machen?? - Derek würde in meine Küche gehen und sich einen Kaffee machen!!

Der Gedanke ließ mich fast schon panisch aus dem Bett fallen. Ich zog zur Treppe stolpernd eine Trainingshose an und rannte fast schon die Treppe runter. Und …

Fand Derek in der Küche wieder. Er stand vor der Kaffeemaschine und beobachtete die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die in die Glaskanne darunter lief.

„Beantwortest du mir jetzt meine Fragen?“, fragte ich und nahm Toast und Marmelade aus dem Schrank.  
„Willst du auch?“, wandte ich mich an Derek, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich versteh schon. Wölfe essen nicht“, murmelte ich vor mich hin und setzte mich mit meinem Toast an den Tisch.  
„Doch, Wölfe essen schon. Ich esse nur nichts, bevor ich keinen Kaffee hatte“, sagte Derek und stellte die Kanne mit dem frischen Kaffee auf den Tisch.

Ich schob ihm die Tassen hin und er goss in beide Kaffee.  
„Trinkst du deinen schwarz?“, fragte ich, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Also …“, setzte ich noch einmal an und sah Derek dabei in die Augen. Augen von einem so faszinierenden Grün, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Was zum Teufel dachte ich da? Derek und faszinierende Augen? Solche Gedanken kamen auf jeden Fall vom Schlafmangel.

„Warum hast du von mir geträumt? Und vor allem, warum bist du nach dem Aufwachen zu mir?“ Eine Frage, die mich fast noch mehr interessierte als, warum Derek von mir geträumt hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich genau geträumt habe. Ich weiß nur noch, dass du mir im Traum gesagt hast, dass ich aufwachen muss und dass das Ganze nicht real ist. Nach dem Aufwachen musste ich einfach raus und im nächsten Moment stand ich auch schon vor deinem Haus. Ich bin meinem Instinkt gefolgt“, sagte Derek und ertrankt dabei fast in seiner Kaffeetasse, wenn er die Nase noch etwas mehr senken würde.

„Und dein Instinkt hat dich zu mir geführt?“  
„Es scheint so.“  
„Warum?“, wollte ich fragen, doch Derek zuckte nur mit dem Schultern und goss sich eine zweite Tasse ein.

Nicht nur, dass er von mir geträumt hatte und dass ich der Grund war, warum er wieder aufgewacht ist, er war sogar zu mir gekommen, nachdem er wach war. Er war nicht im Wald herumgelaufen, so wie man es von einem durch einen Traum verwirrten Werwolf vermuten würde. Er war zu mir gekommen, in mein Zimmer.

Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. Warum sollte Derek gerade zu mir kommen, wenn er schlecht träumte? Warum nicht zu Peter? Auch wenn Peter nicht unbedingt derjenige war, dem man von seinen schlechten Träumen erzählen wollte, aber er war immer noch Dereks Onkel. Seine einzige Familie, nach dem Cora wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien.

„Wenn du noch mal träumst, steh nicht mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer und erschreck mich so“, sagte ich ziemlich deutlich und Derek nickte nur.

„Soll ich dich zurückbringen? Zum Loft meine ich. Ich bezweifle, dass du mit dem Auto hier bist.“  
„Nicht nötig. Ich laufe“, sagte Derek, trank seinen Kaffee in einem Zug aus und war so schnell aus dem Haus verschwunden, dass ich gar nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Den Kopf schüttelt legte ich mich aufs Sofa und schlief schnell wieder ein. In meinen Träumen saß Derek wieder in meinem Zimmer und sah mich mit seinen grünen Augen einfach nur an.

~

Bereits am Montag sah ich Derek mehr oder weniger zufällig wieder.

An diesem Abend war ich bei Scott und Derek stand plötzlich vor der Tür. Er erzählte von einem verirrten Coyoten, den er im Wald gesehen hatte. Er wollte den Wildhund im Auge behalten und einschreiten, wenn es notwendig wurde. Scott wollte wissen, wo Derek den Coyoten gesehen habe und sagte, er würde sich die Sache selbst anschauen.

Am Dienstag sah ich Derek erneut wieder. Dieses Mal im Einkaufszentrum.

„Wölfe gehen einkaufen?“, sagte ich, als ich mich hinter ihn an die Kasse stellte.  
„Ja, auch wenn du es scheinbar nicht glauben magst, Stiles. Ich esse“, sagte Derek bissig und legte Obst auf das Band. „Auch wenn ich gerade mehr Lust auf einen gewissen 17-Jährigen Typen hätte“, sagte er und funkelte mich böse an.  
„Das glaube ich kaum. Ich schmecke bestimmt nicht“, lachte ich.  
„Da hast du wahrscheinlich ausnahmsweise mal Recht. An dir ist ja gar nichts dran“, antwortet Derek, bezahlte seine Ware und war verschwunden, als ich ebenfalls bezahlte.

Am Freitag ging ich nach der Schule zu meinem Lieblingsmusikladen. Nachdem ich Derek an den letzten beiden Tagen immer wieder begegnet bin, war ich mir sicher, dass er nicht in diesem Laden sein würde.  
Ich stöberte durch die Neuerscheinungen, als sich jemand von der anderen Seite an die Auslage stellte.  
Ein Blick nach oben und ich musste ein lautes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken.

„Was machst du hier?“ Keine Antwort.  
„Ich finde das nicht mehr lustig, Derek. Verfolgst du mich?“  
„Nein.“  
„Was dann? Wir haben uns diese Woche um die fünf Mal gesehen. Am Dienstag war ich ja noch von einem Zufall überzeugt, aber dass du nun auch hier auftauchst … Du bist dir sicher, dass du mich nicht verfolgst?“  
„Ich verfolge dich nicht, Stiles. Du bist mein Anchor“, sagte Derek und ging aus dem Laden.

Bitte was??

Ich konnte einfach nicht glaube, was Derek da behauptet hatte. Ich war der Anchor eines Werwolfes? Dazu auch noch der von Derek Hale? Derek-Sourwolf-Hale? Dieser große, schweigsame Wolf brauchte so etwas wie einen Anchor? Derek brauchte überhaupt jemanden?

All diese Fragen ließen mich den gesamten Tag nicht mehr los. Immer wieder schlich sich Derek und sein einfacher Satz in meine Gedanken und machte es sich dort gemütlich. Und umso mehr ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, desto hartnäckiger wurden die Gedanken.

Als ich mich an dem Abend ins Bett legte, hoffte ich schon fast, dass Derek auch in dieser Nacht in meinem Zimmer auftauchte. Ich wollte einfach wissen, ob an dieser ganzen Anchor-Sache etwas Wahres dran war. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Ich war noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen, als ich einen Schatten bei meinem Schreibtisch wahrnahm.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich immer hier in mein Zimmer?“ Schöne Frage, sehr geistreich.  
„Durch das Fenster.“ Tja, wer blöde Fragen stellt, muss auch damit rechnen, blöde Antworten zu bekommen.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah in Dereks Richtung. Zumindest dachte ich, dass er ungefähr dort stehen musste, denn von draußen schien kein Licht in mein Zimmer.

„Stimmt das?“, fragte ich und hörte mehr, dass Derek sich bewegte, als das ich es sah.  
„Ja“, war Dereks einziger Kommentar zu meiner ebenfalls sehr einfachen Frage. Was sollte ich auch mehr erwarten? Dass er mir nun seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte erzählte? Dass er mir sein Herz ausschüttete? Dass er sich auf mein Bett auf den Rücken warf und sich von mir knuddeln ließ? Und das alles nur, weil ich eben sein Anchor zu sein schien?

Nein, bestimmt nicht.  
Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

 

**Flashback Ende**

 

Das war also der Moment gewesen, in dem sich die 'Beziehung' zwischen Derek und mir zu verändern begann. Mit dem Moment, als uns beiden klar wurde, dass uns mehr verbindet, als dasselbe Pack.

Ich war wirklich der Anchor eines Werwolfes. Wenn mir das jemand noch am Anfang des Jahres gesagt hätte, hätte ich denjenigen wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Nicht wegen der Anchor-Sache und Derek, sondern weil derjenige an so etwas wie Werwölfe glaubt.

Doch nun war ich mittendrin. Musste mich damit abfinden, dass es neben Werwölfen noch eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge gab. Dinge, aus deren Stoff Alpträume sind. Dinge, denen ich liebend gern niemals begegnet wäre. Dinge, die …

Stopp! Nicht jetzt! Nicht wenn ich allein bin! Schnell an etwas anderes denken, Stiles! Wo war ich noch mal? Ach ja, Derek.

Nach dieser Nacht und der ganzen Anchor-Sache verabredete ich mich mit Derek. Ich wollte mehr über meine Funktion als Anchor erfahren. Was für Erwartungen wurden an mich gerichtet? Was waren meine Aufgabe? Hatte ich Anspruch auf Urlaub oder eine Krankenversicherung? All solche Sachen waren schließlich wichtig, wenn man sich als Anchor eines Werwolfes bezeichnet.

Mit diesen und anderen Fragen brachte ich Derek an dem Abend, als wir uns in seinem Loft trafen, des Öfteren an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, doch all meine Fragen beantwortete er so gut er konnte.

Im Grunde hatte ich als Anchor nichts zu tun. Ich diente dem Wolf, in unserem Fall Derek und seinen Kuschelwolf – ihr hättet mal sein knurren hören sollen, als ich das sagte -, als Stütze und eben Ankerpunkt in der realen Welt. Immer wenn sein Wolf die Kontrolle übernehmen wollte, beruhigte Derek ihn mit den Gedanken an mich.

Ich konnte nicht anderes als herzhaft bei diesem Kommentar zu lachen. Derek würde an mich denken, um den Wolf in sich wieder zu beruhigen. Der andere war selbst nicht begeistert von diesem Umstand, aber er verteidigte sich damit, dass er das nicht freiwillig tat. Wo wir auch schon beim nächsten Punkt waren.

Der Wolf wählt den Anchor. Keiner der Beteiligten, weder der Mitbewohner des Wolfes noch der Anchor selbst haben eine Wahl. Wenn der Wolf sich entschieden hat, ist es auch so.  
Derek versicherte mir vor etwa drei Wochen, dass sich seine Gedanken mir gegenüber nicht ändern würden. Seine Gedanken nicht, seine Gefühle schon. Doch das war uns beiden damals noch nicht bewusst.

Die ganze Beziehung war anfangs eine Zweckvereinbarung. Ich würde vermehrt von dem Wolf und somit von Derek beschützt. Der Wolf in ihm hatte, was er wollte und war zufrieden. Er drehte sich bestimmt zufrieden auf den Rücken und wollte gekrault werden.  
Wieder so ein Kommentar, das Derek grummeln ließ.

Wir beide überlebten diesen ersten Abend, auch wenn Derek sicher einige Male einem Herzinfarkt nahe war. Doch im Allgemeinen waren die meisten meiner Fragen beantwortet.

Was wir damals allerdings noch nicht wussten war, dass diese Bindung unsere gesamte Beziehung auseinander pflügte und komplett neu wieder zusammensetzte.

Eigenartigerweise sahen wir uns in der Woche immer wieder. Zuerst weiterhin zufällig, beim einkaufen, auf der Straße, einmal im Wald. Fragt mich bitte nicht, was ich im Wald wollte.  
Bei all unseren zuerst zufälligen treffen redeten wir. Wir schwiegen uns nicht an. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Derek tatsächlich mehr als zwei Sätze am Stück sagen konnte. Oder dass er wusste, wie man lächelt. Oder einen Witz mache, wenn auch sehr sarkastisch und zynisch, aber es war trotzdem eine Art Witz. Zumindest würde Scott es sicher als Witz bezeichnen. Ok, es war eine zynische Bezeichnung meines Einkaufs, aber es ging in die Richtung Witz.  
Auch berührten wir uns bei diesen Treffen immer wieder zufällig. Nur ganz eben und eigentlich auch nicht erwähnenswert, doch jetzt im Nachhinein fällt einem das doch auf. Entweder standen wir so nahe, dass sich unsere Schultern und Oberarme eben berührten oder unsere Hände griffen gleichzeitig nach einer Ware.

Damals hatte ich niemals zugegeben, dass diese Treffen und diese Berührungen nichts mehr waren als reiner Zufall. Heute würde ich etwas anderes behaupten, aber dazu kommen wir ja noch.

Auch wollte ich mir noch nicht eingestehen, dass sich nicht nur unsere Beziehung untereinander veränderte, sondern auch meine Gefühle zu Derek. Noch nicht in die Richtung, in die sie sich jetzt bewegen, aber sie veränderten sich.

Am Freitag eben dieser Woche traf ich mich mit Derek wieder in seinem Loft. Eine ganz spontane Sache. Mir war langweilig, ich habe ihm geschrieben und eben diesen Unmut kundgetan. Seine Antwort war 'Komm vorbei'. Und so saß ich plötzlich an einem Freitag-Abend bei Derek im Loft und wir redeten über alles Mögliche. Na ja, ich redete und gab zu allem mein Kommentar ab, Derek grummelte nur vor sich hin und sagte ab und zu mal ein oder zwei Worte.

„Derek?“, fragte ich irgendwann. Keine Antwort, nur ein Blick in meine Richtung und eine nach oben gezogene Augenbrauen. Dereks Zeichen, dass er aufmerksam war.  
„Denkst du, all unsere Begegnungen in dieser Woche waren Zufall?“ Ich musste es einfach wissen. Das war in der Woche nämlich nicht mehr normal gewesen.

„Nein.“ Schöne Antwort, Derek.  
„Geht es auch noch ungenauer?“  
„Unsere Begegnungen waren kein Zufall, Stiles.“  
„Und was waren sie deiner Meinung dann? Gedankenübertragung? Schicksal?“  
„Es war der Wolf?“, sagte Derek. Oder er murmelte es eher vor sich hin.  
„Häh?“ Sehr geistreich, Stiles. Respekt.

Und in diesem Augenblick begann der Abend erst sehr interessant zu werden. Dann überstürzt und dann unglaublich peinlich. Aber alles schon der Reihe nach.

„Ich habe nie wirklich daran geglaubt, aber ich kann es nach dieser Woche bestätigen. Meine Mutter hat mir damals erklärt, dass sich zwischen einigen Wölfen und ihren Anchor eine besondere Verbindung entwickeln kann. Diese geht über die eigentliche Bindung hinaus. Der Wolf zieht sich verstärkt zu seinem Anchor hingezogen und verändert bis zu einem gewissen Teil das Verhalten des Menschen.“ Zum Ende hin wurde Derek immer leiser und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verstehen. Aus diesem Grund rückte ich etwas weiter zu ihm.

Kommen wir zum interessantem Teil.

„Du meinst also diese besondere Verbindung besteht zwischen uns?“  
„Nicht zwischen uns. Zwischen dem Wolf und dir.“ Aber sicher doch.  
„Und was bedeutet das nun für mich? Dass du oder vielmehr der Knuddel-Wolf in dir mich ab nun stalkt? Ich meine noch mehr, als du es sowieso schon tust?“, fragte ich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Derek nur und sah mich nun an.

Übergang zum überstürztem Teil.

Derek sah mich nur an, doch etwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert. Seine Augen waren genauso grün wie noch vor einigen Minuten, doch blitzten sie irgendwie auf, als Derek nun auch mir in die Augen sah.  
Eigentlich sollte mich dieser Blick und seien unglaubliche Intensität abschrecken, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sein Blick ließ mich nicht wieder los, er hielt mich gefangen.

Ich bemerkte nicht, was ich tat. Erst als ich Dereks Gesicht so nah wie noch nie war, erkannte ich mein Handeln, doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Wie von selbst legte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Stromschlag, als sich unsere Lippen berührten. Ich küsste Derek Hale! Und das eigentlich Erstaunliche war, dass dieser den Kuss nicht unterband, ihn sogar ein wenig zu erwidern begann.

Doch bevor der Kuss richtig anfangen konnte, unterbrach ich ihn, denn mein Kopf hatte das Denken wieder eingeschaltet. Mir wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, was ich hier tat. Auch wenn sich die Beziehung zwischen uns verändert hatte, konnte ich Derek doch nicht einfach so küssen.

Und damit, Ladys und Gentleman, willkommen im peinlichen Part des Abends. Der Moment, wenn man realisiert, dass man sich gerade geküsst hat. Eine Sache, die man eigentlich nicht machen würde.

„Sorry“, sagte ich und wäre am liebsten sofort im Erdboden versunken. Bitte möge das Loft sich um mich herum auflösen und mich mit sich in das Loch reißen.  
„Schon gut“, sagte Derek und stand auf.

Wunderschönes Ende dieses Abends. Supergemacht, Stilinski. Echt grandios.

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen“, murmelte ich schließlich und ging mit meiner Jacke in der Hand zur Tür.  
„Gute Nacht“, murmelte ich noch einmal, doch Derek antwortete nicht.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich auf der Fahrt gedacht habe, dass ich mit dieser bescheuerten Aktion alles zerstört hatte, was sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zwischen uns entwickelt hat.  
Dass Derek und ich uns geküsst haben, war für mich zweitrangig. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht daran denken.

Wenn ich auf dieser Autofahrt nach Hause schon gewusst hätte, dass ich damit unsere Beziehung in eine bestimmte Richtung geleitet hätte, wäre ich in schallendes Lachen ausgebrochen. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass ich Derek jetzt liebend gerne küsse, hätte ich mich selbst für verrückt erklärt. Aber so war es eben. Ich mochte es, Derek zu küssen. Auch wenn unsere Küsse noch mehr oder weniger Seltenheitscharakter hatten, genoss ich sie trotzdem.

Wie wäre es dann erst ... Nein, falsche Richtung.

Ich griff nach meinem Handy und sah mir die Nachrichten zwischen Derek und mir am Tag nach dem Kuss an.

Ich - Bleibt es bei heute Abend?  
Sourwolf - Ja. Bei mir?  
Ich - Es gibt da dieses neue Sushi-Restaurant. Scott hasst Sushi und mein Dad auch. Was sagst du zu Sushi?  
Sourwolf - Ok.  
Ich - Gut :) Treffen wir uns da, oder wie machen wir das?  
Sourwolf - Ich hol dich ab.  
Ich - Sehr schön. Und wann gedenkst du hier zu sein?  
Sourwolf - 6:30  
Ich - Supi! Ich freu mich!  
Sourwolf – Ja.

Darf ich vorstellen – klassische Nachrichten des Sourwolf. Für diesen Namen hatte ich schon die ein oder anderen blöden Kommentare abbekommen, aber die Alternative gefiel Derek noch weniger. Kuschelwolf war ihm wohl noch unangenehmer. Auf seine Frage hin, warum ich seine Nummer nicht einfach unter seinen Namen abspeicherte, wusste ich erst keine ernsthafte Antwort. Doch später wurde mir klar, dass der Name Derek eben nur den Menschen beschrieb. Sourwolf schloss auch den Wolf mit ein. Das durfte Derek aber nicht wissen. Das war mir einfach nur peinlich.

Das Treffen an diesem Abend verlief im Nachhinein wirklich sehr gut. Es war immer hin auch das erste richtige Date. Mein erstes richtiges Date.

Der Abend begann damit, dass Derek mich doch tatsächlich abholte. Pünktlich und mit gar nicht mal so grummeliger Miene stand er vor meiner Haustür.  
Die Fahrt hin zum Restaurant verlief größtenteils schweigend. Im Nachhinein eine wirkliche Glanzleistung meinerseits, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, so dicht neben Derek, wusste ich einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich, Stiles, wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Kann mal bitte jemand die Zeitung anrufen, das gibt doch bestimmt die Schlagzeile.  
'Junge von Wolf eingeschüchtert.'

Denn eingeschüchtert war in diesem Augenblick eine eigentlich ganz passende Bezeichnung meines Gefühlszustandes. Mir war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie gut Derek aussah. Und wieder so ein Moment, an dem ich bemerkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Noch bis vor Kurzem hätte ich Derek und das Wort gutaussehend niemals in einem Satz gebraucht. Aber ich konnte es bei dieser kurzen Autofahrt einfach nicht mehr abstreiten.

Im Restaurant war es erst ein wenig eigenartig. Wie so oft redete ich zu Beginn die meiste Zeit und Derek stimmte nur manchmal brummend zu oder sagte ein Wort. Als die Kellnerin die bestellte Sushi-Platte zwischen uns abstellte, war es sowieso erst einmal vorbei mit dem Reden.

Derek begutachtete die verschiedenen Sushi-Stücke misstrauisch und beobachtete mich beim Essen.

„Nimm eines mit den Stäbchen, tauch es in die Soße und dann einfach essen. Es beißt dich schon nicht“, amüsierte ich mich. Derek nahm die Stäbchen umständlich in die großen Hände und sah dabei einfach nur niedlich aus. Es fiel ihm immer wieder eines der Stäbchen aus der Hand. 

Nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten und Hilfe meinerseits schien Derek das Sushi zu schmecken und wir begannen doch tatsächlich, uns zu unterhalten. Über was, kann ich nicht mehr genau sagen, denn es war wirklich alles. Es ging um seine Familie, auch wenn er mit Informationen sehr sparsam war, um meine Familie. Über die Schule, über Filme und Musik, die wir mochten. Einfach über alles. Wenn man es so wollte, Derek und ich lernten uns kennen.

Die Kellnerin kam nach einiger Zeit mit der nächsten Platte, die sie zwischen uns stellte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, das Sushi schmeckt besser als ich erwartet habe. Gute Wahl“, gab Derek zu und trank ein Schluck seines Wassers.  
„Das Restaurant ist aber auch wirklich sehr gut. Bei Sushi kann man sehr schnell etwas falsch machen, besonders wenn man versucht, es selbst zu machen. Man glaub es gar nicht, aber das einrollen ist wirklich schwer. Ständig fällt alles an den Seiten wieder raus oder der Reis klebt nicht richtig. Aber das hier ist wirklich sehr lecker, da hast du Recht“, bestätigte ich ihn.  
„Du hast versucht, Sushi selbst zu machen?“, fragte Derek und überraschte mich das erste Mal an diesem Abend, denn er lächelte doch tatsächlich. Kein kleines schmunzeln oder andeuten eines grinsen. Er lächelte so richtig. Sein Blick senkte sich etwas, als er sah, dass ich ihn anstarrte, aber das Lächeln blieb.

Irgendwann beim Nachtisch – ich hatte drei Kugeln Eis, Derek ein Fruchtsalat – fragte ich etwas, was mich interessierte, seit Derek in mein … in unser aller Leben getreten war.

„Derek?“, wandte ich mich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und Genießen des Nachtisches an mein Gegenüber.  
„Ja.“  
„Kann ich dich was fragen?“  
„Wenn du willst.“  
„Wirst du auch antworten?“  
„Werden wir sehen“, lachte Derek. Schon wieder dieses Lächeln, welches mich für einen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte. Was wollte ich noch mal? Ach ja, Derek etwas fragen.

„Also. Ich habe mich gefragt, was du so den ganzen Tag machst. Wenn du mal nicht gruselig überall auftauchst, wo ich auch bin oder als Wolf durch den Wald rennst.“

„Ich renne nicht als Wolf durch den Wald“, grummelte Derek vor sich hin und spießte ein Melonenstück mit der Gabel auf.  
„Ist ja gut. Also, was machst du so den ganzen Tag über?“, wiederholte ich meine Frage. Ich und meine große Klappe.

„Arbeiten.“  
„Echt? Und was?“  
„Wildlife-Service.“  
„Du bist ein Ranger?“, fragte ich etwas zu laut und musste mich mit dem Lachen zurückhalten, denn in diesem Moment tauchte ein Derek mit grünen Klamotten und bescheuertem Jägershut in meinen Gedanken aus, der Schulklassen durch den Wald führte und ihnen mit Werwolfgeschichten Angst machte.

„Nein, kein Ranger. Ich bin für die Tiere zuständig.“  
„Die armen Tiere“, sagte ich und erhielt ein erneutes grummeln.

„Und was machst du da so?“, wollte ich nun doch neugierig wissen.  
„Ich bin zuständig für die Futterstellen, die Populationen, die Raubtiere. So was eben.“ Derek sprach ausgesprochen leise, als wäre es ihm peinlich über seinen Job zu erzählen.  
„Du bist selbst ein Raubtier, Derek“, argumentierte ich, doch er reagierte nicht darauf.

„Und da verdienst du so gut, dass du dir dieses bestimmt nicht günstige Loft leisten kannst?“  
„Nein, aber ich habe das Vermögen meiner Familie geerbt. Ich war nach Lauras Tod der einzige Überlebende, der das Geld hätte verwalten können. Peter war offiziell noch immer im Koma“, erklärte Derek und sah dabei auf seinen Fruchtsalat.

„Warst du auf dem College?“, fragte ich.  
„Nein.“  
„Schulabschluss?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut. Das ist gut“, sagte ich noch und merkte, dass Derek ungern darüber sprach. Ich lenkte das Gespräch wieder in sicherere Gefilde und aß nebenbei mein Eis.

Als wir zahlen wollten, kam es zu einem erneuten, eigenartigen Moment.

Die Kellnerin legte die Rechnung auf den Tisch und ging noch einmal. Derek und ich schauten uns kurz an, griffen beide gleichzeitig und sagten wie aus einem Mund „Ich zahle“, was uns beide zum lachen brachte.

„Ich habe das Restaurant vorgeschlagen, also zahle ich auch“, sagte ich und bewegte meine Hand nicht von der Rechnung. Derek ließ seine Hand allerdings ebenfalls auf dem Stück Papier und somit berührte er mit seinen Fingern meine Hand.

„Ich habe dich abgeholt. Ich zahle. Du darfst gerne das nächste Mal zahlen“, entschied Derek und schob meine Hand einfach von der Rechnung.

„Hey“, rief ich und wollte wieder nach dieser greifen, doch Derek lehnte sich soweit zurück, dass ich ihn in meiner sitzenden Position nicht erreichen konnte.

„Wir könnten auch teilen“, schlug ich vor, doch Derek schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich wieder zu mir.  
„Dann wäre es aber nicht das, was es sein sollte, Stiles“, sagte er leise und grinste.  
„Was?“ Warum musste der Wolf vor mir nur so oft in Rätseln sprechen? Es wäre nicht das, was es sein sollte? Was zum Geier sollte das denn nun bitte wieder bedeuten?

Während ich mir über diesen Ausspruch den Kopf zerbrach, bezahlte Derek die Rechnung und wir gingen aus dem Restaurant zu seinem Auto. Die Fahrt verlief größtenteils schweigend und ich wurde ein wenig schwermütig, da sich der Abend, dieses Date, dieses was-auch-immer dem Ende zu neigte.

Na ja, fast …

 

**Flashback**

 

Wir hielten vor meinem Haus, bei dem noch das Licht im Flur an zu sein schien. Dad hatte es sicher angelassen.

„Der Abend war schön, fand ich. Das sollten wir wiederholen, oder?“, fragte ich und drehte mich zu Derek. Das erste Mal, dass ich ihn nach dem Verlassen des Restaurants ansah. Und schon wieder musste ich zugeben, dass der Mann neben mir durchaus gefiel.

Zu meinem Missfallen nickte Derek allerdings nur und sah weiterhin die Straße runter.

„Und beim nächsten Mal weißt du gleich, wie man mit Stäbchen isst. Am Anfang sah es einfach nur niedlich aus. Ich hatte fast Mitleid mit den Stäbchen“, schmunzelte ich, erhielt aber wieder nichts, als nur ein grummeln und ein nicken.

Da war er wieder! Mister Schweigsam höchstpersönlich. Bloß nicht zu viel Preisgeben, man könnte sich ja angreifbar machen.

„Es war auf jeden Fall ein schöner Abend. Ich hatte Spaß und ich bin der Meinung, dass wir das auf jeden Fall wiederholen sollten. Mit einer kleinen Änderung“, deutete ich an.  
„Du zahlst“, sagte Derek und drehte sich endlich zu mir. Seine Pupillen waren aufgrund der Dunkelheit leicht geweitet und das grün seiner Augen funkelte im Licht der Straßenlaterne.  
„Ganz genau“, lachte ich und erhielt endlich eine Reaktion. Derek schmunzelte ebenfalls. Ein Erfolg, yeah!

„Stiles?“  
„Ja?“  
„Geh endlich“, sagte Derek, grinste dabei aber leicht.

„Ok, du Grummelwolf“, sagte ich, öffnete die Tür und ging den Weg hoch zur Haustür.

Ich kramte den Schlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche und wollte mich noch einmal zu Dereks Wagen umdrehen, um mich zu verabschieden, als ich vor Schreck kindisch aufschrie. Derek stand direkt vor mir.

„Alter, erschreck mich nicht so! Willst du, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe?“, keuchte ich und legte eine Hand an Dereks Arm.  
„Willst du nichts zu deiner Verteidigung sagten?“, fragte ich, als er stumm blieb.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, überbrückte Derek die geringe Distanz zwischen uns und küsste mich einfach. Ich stand im ersten Moment wie versteinert da, konnte mich keinen Zentimeter rühren. Derek küsste mich wirklich. Nicht so stürmisch und unüberlegt, wie ich es gestern getan hatte, sondern mit überaus viel Gefühl und sehr leicht. Seine Lippen lagen nur eben auf meinen und er schien darauf zu warten, dass ich den Kuss erwiderte. Was ich schließlich auch tat.

Der Kuss des anderen verursachte ein kleines Feuerwerk in mir. All meine Sinne waren nur auf die Berührungen an meinen Lippen konzentriert und ich klammerte mich an Dereks Armen fest. Seine Hände lagen auf meinen Seiten, als wolle er mich fest- und bei sich halten.

Der Kuss nahm nur langsam an Intensität und Tiefe zu, und bevor er leidenschaftlicher werden konnte, brach Derek ihn ab und lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Sein Atem blies in mein Gesicht, und als ich die Augen öffnete – wann hatte ich sie geschlossen? – sah ich, dass seine noch immer geschlossen waren.

„Damit es zählt“, murmelte Derek, küsste mich noch einmal kurz und ging dann zu seinem Wagen zurück. Ich konnte den Rücklichtern nur hinterherstarren.

 

**Flashback Ende**

 

Das war nun über zwei Wochen her. Unser erstes Date, der erste Kuss, denn den am Abend vor diesem zählte ich nicht wirklich.

Ich musste seit diesem Zeitpunkt mir selbst wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass ich Derek mehr mochte, als ich es sollte. Ich mochte seine ganze Art, ich fand es amüsant, wenn er sich wand, um wenigstens ein Wort zu sagen. Ich mochte es, wenn er Abends einfach in meinem Zimmer stand und sich kommentarlos zu mir ins Bett legte. Ich mochte es, wenn er mir die Peperoni von seiner Pizza überließ. Ich mochte es, dass er mir vertraute und dass ich ihn nach einem Traum beruhigen konnte. Und besonders mochte ich es, wenn er lachte oder zumindest lächelte. Ich mochte Derek.

Eine kleine Stimme in meinen Kopf, ganz leise und ganz weit hinten, schrie in meine Richtung, wedelte kräftig mit den Armen und verbesserte mich. ‚Ich bin in Derek verknallt.‘

Halt die Klappe, Stimme.


	5. Ein ganz normaler Schultag

Mein Handy klingelte mich energisch aus einem traumlosen und erholsamen Schlaf. Warum musste der Wecker jetzt schon klingeln? Ich wollte doch noch gar nicht aufstehen! Ich wollte noch weiterschlafen.

Doch leider musste ich aufstehen.

Mein Bett war außer mir und dem zweiten Kissen leer. Also war Derek in der Nacht nicht hier gewesen. Er schien nicht geträumt zu haben. Gut für ihn. Auch wenn ich es nicht schlimm gefunden hätte, wenn er die Nacht einfach so bei mir verbracht hätte. Ob wegen eines Traumes oder nicht.

Meine Gedanken von gestern Abend kamen mir wieder in den Sinn.  
Mir war klar, dass Scott sicher Fragen haben würde, sehr viele Fragen. Doch was sollte ich ihm alles erzählen? So viel war ja noch gar nicht zwischen Derek und mir passiert. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach vom ersten Abend, an dem Derek das erste Mal geträumt hat und bei mir auftauchte, von der ganzen Anchor-Sache, vom ersten Date im Restaurant, von dem Kuss an dem Abend und kurz von der Zeit bis jetzt erzählen.

So, wie ich meinen besten Freund allerdings kannte, würde ihm das nicht reichen. Aber da musste der Alpha unseres kleinen Packs nun mal durch. Mehr gab es nicht zu erzählen und mehr würde er auch nicht bekommen. Sollte er doch versuchen, Derek auszuquetschen.

Was die anderen wohl sagen werden? Danny hatte sicher keine Probleme mit meiner Beziehung zu Derek. Bei Lydia und besonders bei Malia war ich da nicht so ganz sicher, wie sie reagieren.

Vor allem, was soll ich sagen? Es was ja bei Dad und Scott nicht einfach. Vielleicht konnte Scott mir ein wenig helfen. Solange er und Dad kein Problem mit dem was-auch-immer zwischen Derek und mir hatten, waren mir die Reaktionen und Kommentare der anderen egal.

Mit diesem Gedanken ging ich geduscht und mit gepacktem Rucksack die Treppe runter ins Esszimmer.

„Morgen Dad“, sagte ich und schüttete Milch in mein bereits auf dem Tisch stehenden Müsli.  
„Morgen Stiles“, antwortete Dad und blickte von der Zeitung auf.

„Wann warst du gestern zuhause?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Um 11 Uhr. So wie abgemacht. Du hast im Wohnzimmer geschlafen“, erklärte ich.  
„Gut. Hast du am Wochenende schon was vor?“, fragte Dad nun. Diese Neugier am Morgen konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Wenn ich darf, übernachte ich am Freitag bei Derek. Und wenn es okay ist, dann heute Nacht vielleicht auch.“

Nun würde sich zeigen, inwieweit Dad mit mir und Derek zurechtkam.

„Am Wochenende ist doch Vollmond, oder?“ Der offensichtliche Grund seiner Neugier.  
„Ja und deswegen wäre ich auch gern bei ihm. Das ist unser erster Vollmond. Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Keine Angst, Dad. Ich bin bei Vollmond bei Derek wahrscheinlich am sichersten.“ Damit hatte ich vermutlich sogar recht.

„Ok ... Und warum heute auch? Du hast morgen Schule, Stiles“, sagte Dad.  
„Ich weiß und ich werde auch zur Schule gehen, keine Sorge. Es ist nur einfacher, wenn ich bei ihm übernachte.“

„Und was soll passieren, wenn du bei ihm übernachtest?“, murmelte Dad und wurde ein bisschen rot im Gesicht. Bitte tu mir das nicht an! Nicht schon so früh am Morgen.

„Gar nichts“, sagte ich mit fester Stimme, bemerkte aber, wie auch meine Wange glühten.

„Auf solch ein Gespräch bin ich nicht vorbereitet, Stiles. Ich … also du … und Derek … Also …“ Ich lag genau richtig!

„Oh Gott, Dad! Hör bitte auf damit! Ich bin aufgeklärt! Das haben Mom und das Internet schon übernommen!“, sagte ich und hoffte, aus dieser überaus peinlichen Situation entkommen zu sein, aber Dad wäre nicht Dad, wenn er es einfach so auf sich beruhen ließ.  
„Aber Derek ist ein Mann. Und er ist älter als du …“

„Dad, es passiert nichts, wirklich! Ich bin nach diesem ganzen Scheiß, der in den letzten Wochen hier passiert ist, ganz sicher nicht daran interessiert. Ich muss dann auch los, sonst komm ich zu spät. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Ich rufe heute Abend an, wenn ich wirklich bei Derek bleibe. Bye, Dad“, ratterte ich herunter und stürmte praktisch aus dem Haus zu meinem Auto.

Ein wirklich sehr, sehr peinliches Gespräch. Aber so waren Eltern nun mal, denke ich. Auch wenn Dad das Thema bisher nie angesprochen hatte. Was aber bisher auch nicht notwendig gewesen, denn es war bisher nichts passiert, dass solch ein Gespräch angebracht gewesen wäre.

Auch wenn dieser Morgen ziemlich unangenehm für uns beide gewesen war, war es dennoch schön zu wissen, dass Dad sich Gedanken über mich und meine 'Beziehung' zu Derek gemacht zu haben schien. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob etwas passiert, wenn wir allein waren. Doch in den zwei Wochen, in denen wir so etwas wie zusammen waren, war nichts passiert, was auch nur ansatzweise in diese Richtung ging. Sah man mal von den paar Küssen ab, die mir fürs Erste auch vollkommen ausreichten. Über alles Weitere würde ich mir später Gedanken machen.

Genau das würde ich Scott auch sagen.  
Ich parkte vor seinem Haus und wartete darauf, dass er aus der Tür gestürmt kam und sich mit strubbeligen Haaren und falsch geknöpftem Hemd in mein Auto schwang.

„Morgen“, sagte er gut gelaunt und lächelte mich vielsagend an.  
„Morgen“, murmelte ich und seufzte leise. Nun würde es los gehen mit den wahrscheinlich nicht enden wollenden Fragen. Peinliches Gespräch, die Zweite. Und bitte. Auftritt breit grinsender Alpha.

„Und?“, begann er.  
„Und was? “, fragte ich maulend.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich wissen will.“  
„Nein, dass weiß ich nicht. Ich bin kein Hellseher, Scott. Für solche Sachen ist immer noch Lydia zuständig. Vielleicht willst du den Wetterbericht für heute wissen, oder die Aktienkurse. Oder soll ich dir die Relativitätstheorie erklären oder wie es zum Zweiten Weltkrieg kam. Aber vielleicht willst du auch noch mehr über asiatische Mythen erfahren oder was ich heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatte. Übrigens, es war Müsli, wenn du schon fragst.“

„Stopp! Für so viele Worte bin ich so früh noch nicht aufnahmefähig. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, von was oder eher von wem ich rede, Stiles“, konterte Scott und schaltete das Radio wieder aus, welches ich angestellt hatte in der Hoffnung, ihn vielleicht auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. 

Plan A gescheitert, Plan B in Planung.

„Es hätte ja klappen können, dass ich dich mit meinem Gequatsche aus dem Konzept bringe und du nicht mehr weißt, was du eigentlich wolltest“, sagte ich und sah in sein strahlendes Gesicht. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das vergesse ich sicher nicht. Ich habe die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, was ich zuerst fragen soll.“  
„Schön, dass ich scheinbar deine Gedanken beherrsche“, lachte ich.  
„Besser du, als …“, sagte Scott nun leise. Verdammt! Falsche Richtung!

„Nun frag schon! Ich weiß, dass du darauf brennst, alles zu wissen und ich werde versuchen, dir so viel wie möglich zu erzählen. Auch wenn Derek mir dafür wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen wird.“

Scott lächelte mich nun wieder an und schien zu überlegen, welche Frage er mir als Erstes vor den Kopf knallen sollte.

„Du bist also mit Derek zusammen?“  
Einfach Frage, leicht zu beantworten.

„Das hatte wir doch gestern Abend schon. So was wie zusammen, ja“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und du magst ihn?“  
Auch nicht besonders schwer, da ich mir das ja bereits eingestanden hatte.

„Ja, das tue ich. Frag mich bitte nicht, wieso und warum. Es ist einfach so.“

„Ok, und du bist sein Anchor?“  
Ein Nicken genügte, denn über Anchor und die Verbindung zwischen dem Wolf und diesem wusste Scott ebenfalls einiges.

„Und er mag dich auch?“  
„Das will ich doch wohl hoffen“, lachte ich. Wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre dieses ganze Theater vollkommen umsonst.  
„Ich denke schon, dass er dich mag. So wie gestern habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen“, gab Scott zu und ich strahlte wie ein bescheuerte Teenager. Derek mochte mich. Nicht, dass ich es nicht gewusst hätte, aber dass es anderen auch auffiel, bestätigte es.

„Wie ist das passiert? Ich meine, du hast ihn doch sonst immer gehasst und er war auch nie besonders gut auf dich zu sprechen“, wollte Scott wissen.  
„Eigentlich fing alles damit an, dass er in dieser einen Nacht nach dem letzten Vollmond plötzlich in meinem Zimmer stand“, begann ich und erzählte Scott alles wichtige der letzten fast vier Wochen. Ich schmückte einige Dinge aus, erwähnte einiges nur am Rande und untermalte alles mit Ausschnitten meiner Gefühle und Gedanken. Rückfragen beantwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und ließ mich durch Lachen meines besten Freundes nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Na ja, und dann hat mein Dad heute Morgen einen auf Moralapostel gemacht. Er wollte scheinbar wissen, wie weit unsere Beziehung geht. Es war peinlich, aber ich glaube ich konnte ihn beruhigen“, endete ich, als ich meinen Jeep gerade auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule parkte.

„Wie weit geht eure Beziehung denn?“, fragte Scott nun und mir viel auf, dass die Anführungsstriche um dieses Wort im Laufe meiner Erzählung verschwunden waren.

„Hab ich doch gesagt. Die paar Küsse, mehr nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Vielleicht, weil ich anderes im Kopf habe, als das. Vielleicht auch, weil ich es genieße, so wie es gerade ist. Vielleicht, weil ich noch immer eine gottverdammte Jungfrau bin und er nichts davon weiß. Vielleicht auch, weil ich absolut keine Ahnung vom Sex mit Männern habe. Und Derek vermutlich auch nicht. Ganz vielleicht auch, weil ich ein bisschen Panik davor habe. Wenn ich nun was total Blödes mache und ihn damit vertreibe?“

„So was würde nicht passieren. Außerdem kannst du es nicht wissen, wenn du es nicht ausprobierst“, konterte Scott.  
„Sagt der Richtige. Ich kann dir gern noch mal die Nachrichten zeigen, in denen zu vor lauten Panik keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande gebracht hast. Nicht, dass du das unter normalen Umständen auch getan hättest“, witzelte ich und erhielt dafür einen Schlag auf den Oberarm, der sofort mächtig zu pochen anfing.

„Aua! Keine Wolfspower!! Wie oft denn noch! Ich bin nur ein Mensch, ich gehe kaputt!“, schimpfte ich vor mich hin, als wir ausstiegen und in das Schulgebäude gingen.

„Wer ist nur ein Mensch?“, fragte eine laute Stimme hinter uns.  
„Ich, Lydia! Ich bin nur ein Mensch! Einer, der schnell blaue Flecken bekommt. Viel Spaß beim Erklären, wenn ich noch kaputt gehe, Alpha“, maulte ich weiter und ging zu meinem Spind.

„Was erklären?“, fragte nun Danny.  
„Gar nichts“, warf Scott ein und grinste. Ich schickte ein kurzen Dank ans Universum für solch einen Freund wie Scott er war und kramte das Buch aus meinem vollen Spind. Von den Bildern an der Tür lächelten mir fröhliche Gesichter entgegen. Schnell schlug ich die Tür zu, denn damit konnte ich mich jetzt nicht befassen. Es gab Wichtigeres.

Zum Beispiel meinem Pack - welches mit Malia nun auch vollzählig bei mir stand – zu erklären, dass ich mit Derek zusammen war.

„Malia, wir sollten nachher noch mal übers Wochenende reden. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch …“, setzte Scott an, doch Malia schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Ich schaff das schon, Scott. Das ist immerhin nicht mein erster Vollmond.“  
„Ja, aber …“, versuchte Scott es erneut.  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Scott“, sagte sie lauter, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging den Flur herunter zu ihren Klassenzimmer.

„Keine Sorge, Scott. Ich glaube, sie kommt allein zurecht“, sagte Lydia und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen.  
„Ich weiß, aber …“, sagte Scott nun und schaute der Tochter von Peter hinterher.  
„Scott, sie ist eine halbe Hale und die sind nun mal sehr dickköpfig. Glaub mir, ich weiß wo von ich rede“, warf ich ein und bemerkte die fragenden Blick von Lydia und Danny.

„Später“, sagten Scott und ich gleichzeitig.

~

 

Ein ganz normaler Schultag zog an mir vorbei und der Unterricht langweilte mich mal wieder. Immer wieder war ich in Gedanken bei dem kurzen Gespräch, welches ich mit Scott nach der ersten Stunde hatte.

-.~.-

 

„Ich weiß es nicht, okay“, sagte ich fast schon verzweifelt. Ich lehnte an dem Spind neben Scotts und strich mir durch die viel zu langen Haare. Plan für nächste Woche, zum Frisör. „Es war ja bei dir und Dad schon eine Riesen Überwindung. Wie soll ich das dann bitte bei den anderen hinbekommen?“

„Sie müssen es aber wissen“, sagte Scott ruhig.  
„Das weiß ich doch auch, aber kannst du mir bitte sagen, wie ich das anstellen soll? Hey Leute, ich bin mit Derek zusammen. Wie schmeckt die Lasagne?“  
„Es gibt Lasagne? Cool! Die hatte ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr!“  
„Woher soll ich das bitte wissen, was es zu essen gibt. Könnten wir uns ganz kurz wieder auf mein Problem konzentrieren? Würde das gehen? Dann darfst du gerne wieder von Lasagne träumen.“  
„Ok, aber du hast es doch gerade schon gesagt. Was sollst du noch anders machen?“  
„Weil ich das so sicher nicht sagen kann! Es werden Tausende von Fragen kommen und die will ich nicht vor den drei im Detail diskutieren.“

„Soll ich es sagen?“, fragte Scott nun und ich bemerkte, wie sein Gesicht weicher wurde und von ihm eine beruhigende Wärme ausging.  
„Alter, hör auf mit deinen Alpha-Tricks. Die wirken bei mir nicht!“ Lüge. „Aber es wäre echt cool, wenn du mir helfen würdest.“ Wahrheit.

-.~.-

 

Sowohl Englisch also auch Chemie – das ohne Harris gar nicht mal so schlimm war – zogen an mir vorbei und ich bereitete mich seelisch und körperlich auf das Gespräch mit dem Pack vor, das für die Mittagspause geplant war. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich ein wenig Angst davor. Was würden meine Freude sagen? Würden sie meine Beziehung zu Derek genauso locker akzeptieren, wie Dad und Scott? Welche Fragen würden sie haben?

Ich versuchte mich vergebens auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und stürmte fast schon nach draußen, als es endlich klingelte.

Scott saß bereits an einem Tisch und schaute ein wenig enttäuscht auf das mit Schnitzel und Kartoffeln beladene Tablett vor seiner Nase.  
Ich ließ mich mit meinem Tablette ihm gegenüber sinken und schaute in sein bedrücktes Gesicht.

„Was? Hat der Coach dich wieder fertiggemacht?“, fragte ich und machte mich über mein Essen her. Das ganze Nachdenken in den letzten Stunden hatte mich hungrig gemacht.  
„Nein“, murmelte Scott und stach lustlos in seine Kartoffeln.  
„Was dann? Und was können deine armen Kartoffeln für deine Laune?“  
„Es ist keine Lasagne“, murmelte Scott so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Sorry, dass ich vorher von Lasagne gesprochen habe.“  
„Schon gut“, sagte Scott nun und machte sich nun doch über sein Essen her. Mit jedem Bissen schien sich seine Laune zu bessern.

„Also, was hast du fürs Wochenende geplant?“, fragte Scott nach einigen Minuten.  
„Ich soll zu Derek kommen. Unsere erster, gemeinsamer Vollmond. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das kann, Scott. Was ist, wenn es ihm überhaupt nicht hilft, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Wenn ich ihn mit meiner Anwesenheit nur noch mehr aufrege und er wegen mir später noch die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche legt?“, sagte ich und machte mich mit meinen eigenen Gedanken immer nervöser.

„Ich kann dir versprechen, dass das nicht passieren wird. Erstens ist das nicht Dereks erster Vollmond. Er hat schon Tausende hinter sich und sowohl Beacon Hills als auch New York stehen noch“, lachte der Alpha nun. „Und zweitens kann ich dir aus eigenen Erfahrungen sagen, dass er ruhiger den je sein wird, wenn du bei ihm bist. Du bist doch sein Anchor oder?“

„Ja, aber was ist wenn ...“  
„Dann wird es ihn schon beruhigen, wenn er nur an dich denkt. Außerdem hast du mich auch immer runter gebracht, wenn ich beim Vollmond ausgeflippt bin. Und du bist nicht mein Anchor, Stiles. Und wenn das alles nicht klappt, dann hast du immer noch die Sache, von der Dr. Deaton immer spricht.“  
„Du meinst, die mit dem Spark?“, fragte ich nun. „Wie soll mir diese Sache bitte dabei helfen, Derek zu beruhigen, wenn ich es als Anchor schon nicht hinbekomme? Ich weiß, doch nicht einmal, wie dieser Spark funktioniert. Und außerdem bin ich keine Hexe, so wie Deaton eine ist“, fügte ich noch hinzu, als Lydia, Malia und Danny mit beladenen Tabletts zu uns kamen und sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzten.

„Wie? Du bist keine Hexe, Stiles? Das enttäuscht mich nun aber“, sagte Lydia und zog einen oscarreifen Schmollmund.  
„Wenn selbst Stiles nun was Cooles ist, dann will ich aber auch endlich was sein“, schaltete sich Danny in das Gespräch mit ein, nachdem er sein Handy verträumt lächelnd wieder in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Wahrscheinlich mal wieder eine Nachricht von Ethan.

„Wir hätten noch die Stelle des Weihnachtsmannes und des Osterhasen frei. Du darfst wählen, Schatz“, sagte Lydia und legte dabei einen Arm um Danny. Wenn man nicht wusste, dass Danny ausschließlich an Männern interessiert war, könnte man glatt denken, die beiden wären zusammen.

„Dann nehme ich den Osterhasen. Mir steht kein Bart und weiße Haare sähen bestimmt auch nicht so gut aus. Außerdem würde ich mir meine Figur versauen“, schmunzelte Danny und begann seinen Salat zu essen.

„Dann aber auch mit Hasenohren. Die Eier hast du ja schon“, sagte Malia und erhielt ein geschocktes Aufstöhnen aller anderem an Tisch für ihr Kommentar. Typisch Malia halt.

„Malia hör auf mit solchen Kommentaren. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?“, gab Scott nun in bester Alpha-Stimme von sich und sah die jüngste im Pack eindringlich an. Und wie immer wirkte dieser Blick. Malia starrte auf ihr Essen und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Auch wenn Scott seine Stellung als Alpha nie ausnutze, ein Blick reichte bei den Wölfen und sie tanzten nach seiner Nase. Gut, dass das bei den Menschen in unserem Pack nicht funktionierte. Redete ich mir zumindest gern ein.

„Bevor wir zu was anderem kommen. Lydia, Danny. Bleibt am Wochenende bitte zuhause. Ich will nicht, dass ihr im Wald herumirrt“, fuhr Scott im Alphaton fort und hinüber war die Illusion, dass diese Stimme bei uns Menschen nicht funktionierte.

„Was sollte ich bitte im Wald machen?“, warf Lydia entsetzt ein. „Und warum befiehlst du Stiles nicht, sich zuhause zu verkriechen?“

Nun war es scheinbar so weit. Scott würde den anderen gleich sagen, dass ich bei Derek sein würde und dass ich mit ihm zusammen sei. Ich musste mich nachher unbedingt bei ihm bedanken.

„Erstens, ich befehle hier gar nichts. Ich will nur nicht, dass euch was passiert, Lydia“, sagte Scott nun mit sanfter und wieder normaler Stimme. „Und zweitens wird Stiles bei Derek sein.“

Da war es. Der Satz, über den ich den ganzen Vormittag nachgedacht hatte.

„Und warum wird Stiles bitte bei Derek sein?“, wollte nun Malia wissen. Mein Blick ging zu Lydia und Danny, die erst mich ansahen, sich dann einen vielsagenden Blick zu warfen und zu lächeln anfingen. Warum mussten die beiden auch nur eine so gute Auffassungsgabe haben? Man konnte einfach nichts vor ihnen verheimlichen.

„Weil Stiles Dereks Anchor ist. Die beiden sind zusammen und Stiles wird den Vollmond bei Derek verbringen, um ihn zu beruhigen.“

Zwei klare Sätze und alles war gesagt. Ich hätte Stunden gebraucht und Scott hat in diesen kleinen Sätzen alles gesagt, was die drei wissen mussten.

„Wie? Du bist mit Derek zusammen?“, kam es wieder von Malia, Lydia und besonders Danny lächelten noch immer.

„Na ja … es ist so, wie Scott es gesagt hat. Ich bin Dereks Anchor und irgendwie auch mit ihm zusammen. Das ist einfach so passiert und ich wusste nicht, wie ich es euch sagen soll. Deswegen hat Scott mir geholfen. Was sagt ihr dazu?“, fragte ich nun und sah alle drei nacheinander an.

Dannys Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter und er zwinkerte mir zu.  
„Ich finde es cool. Endlich bin ich nicht mehr der Einzige, der mit Männern zusammen ist.“

„Ich bin auch mit Männern zusammen, Danny“, korrigierte Lydia ihn und erhielt ein charmantes Lächeln von dem Hawaiianer.

„Entschuldige. Endlich bin ich nicht mehr der einzige Typ von uns, der mit Männern zusammen ist. Außerdem hab ich es sowieso gewusst. Also nicht, dass du mit Derek zusammen bist, sondern, dass du irgendwann mal mit einem Typen zusammen sein wirst.“

„Geht mir genauso“, bestätigte Lydia ihn. „Nur warum gerade Derek, Stiles? Warum nicht so jemand, wie Danny zum Beispiel?“, schlug Lydia vor und Dannys Wangen erhielten einen leichten Rotschimmer.

„Ich kann dir viele Fragen beantworten, aber warum ich gerade mit Derek zusammen bin, weiß ich doch selbst nicht. Ich könnte natürlich sagen, dass es etwas mit der Anchor-Sache und der Verbindung zwischen uns zu tun hat, aber das wäre nur die halbe Wahrheit“, gab ich vor meinen Freunden zu. Es lag wirklich nicht nur an der Verbindung durch den Wolf, dass ich an Derek interessiert war. Es lag an seiner ganzen Person.

„Warum?“, fragte nun Malia, die sich noch nicht zu dem Thema geäußert hatte.  
„Warum was?“, wollte ich wissen. „Ich hab doch gerade schon gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, warum ich gerade mit Derek zusammen bin.“

„Das meinte ich nicht. Warum bist du mit einem Mann zusammen? Ich meine, das ist doch nicht …“

„Malia.“  
Scott sprach ganz ruhig und doch konnten wir alle seine Autorität in der Stimme spüren.

„Aber er hat doch nach meiner Meinung gefragt. Und das ist meine Meinung. Nicht nur, dass er mit Derek zusammen ist, er ist auch noch mit einem Mann zusammen. Er ist schwul. Seit wann, Stiles? Ich dachte …“

„Malia, lass es gut sein“, schaltete sich nun Lydia ein und Malia hörte tatsächlich auf sie.

Ich hörte bei den weiteren Gesprächen der vier nur mit halben Ohr zu.  
Danny und Lydia hatten genauso reagiert, wie Dad und Scott. Vielleicht hatten sie noch Fragen, aber zumindest schienen sie meine Beziehung zu Derek zu akzeptieren. Malias Kommentar gab mir allerdings etwas zu denken.

Anhand ihrer Reaktion könnte man fast denken, sie war sowas wie eifersüchtig, denn ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellte, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen war.

Meine Überlegungen wurden durch das fröhliche vibrieren meines Handys in meiner Hosentasche unterbrochen.  
Lächeln nahm ich es aus eben dieser und grinste breit, als ich die Nachricht öffnete.

Sourwolf – Wann kommst du heute?  
Ich – Wow! Ein ganzer Satz! Ich bin beeindruckt!!  
Sourwolf – Wann du heute kommst, war meine Frage.  
Ich – Nach dem Training, so gegen halb sechs.  
Sourwolf – Ok.  
Ich – Soll ich was zu essen mitbringen?  
Sourwolf – Nein. Ich koche.  
Ich – Wow! Aber bitte lass deine Küche heil! ;)  
Sourwolf – Stiles...  
Ich – Ja, ja. Ich weiß... Klappe halten :D Bis nachher... Ich muss dir dann was erzählen!  
Sourwolf – Ok.

So kurz angebunden wie immer. Aber so war Derek eben nun mal.

~

 

Da Mr. Yukimura mit seiner gesamte Familie einen schönen, kleinen Urlaub in New York veranstaltete, wurde die Geschichtsstunde von einer Aushilfslehrerin vertreten. Ihren Namen hatte ich mir nicht gemerkt.

„Sie werden heute die Aufgaben von Mr. Yukimura bearbeiten. Vorher gehe ich die Namensliste durch.“  
Immer diese Formalitäten bei Aushilfskräften.

„Bennet, Karla“, sagte die junge Lehrerin und es kam ein „Hier“ von irgendwo hinter mir.

Bennet. Der erste Name in diesem Kurs. Bis vor etwas über einem Monat war es noch Argent gewesen. Allison und ich hatten diesen Kurs zusammen besucht. Auch wenn ich es mir meist verbot, über die ganze Zeit nachzudenken, schoben sich die Bilder an solchen Momenten doch vor den dunklen Vorhang, hinter dem ich die Erinnerungen an diese Tage verbannte.

Allison war über die Monate, die wir uns kannte, eine gute Freundin geworden und wie jeder aus dem Pack vermisste ich sie. Es fehlte einfach etwas.

„Was ist das denn bitte für ein Name?“, riss mich die Stimme der Lehrerin und das Lachen einiger im Raum aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Das müsste dann ich sein“, sagte ich. „Stiles oder Stilinski reicht vollkommen.“  
„Ok“, sagte die Lehrerin und ich war mehr als froh, dass sie mich aus meinen Gedanken geholt hatte.

Ich beschloss bei meinem nächsten Termin mit Dr. Fray zu erwähnen, dass mir die Gedanken an diese Zeit immer noch schwerfielen, aber zuerst konnte ich mich mit den Aufgaben von Kiras Dad ablenken.

~

 

„Danke noch mal!“, sagte ich, während wir in der Umkleide standen und uns für das Training umzogen.  
„Wofür?“, fragte Scott und verdrehte sich, als er versuchte, die Verschlüsse der Schulterpolster zu schließen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir, sonst kugelst du dir am Ende noch den Arm aus“, kommentierte ich seine Verrenkungen und schloss die Gurte des Polsters.  
„Danke, aber so schnell würde mein Arm schon nicht auskugeln“, lachte Scott.  
„Bei deinem Glück weiß man nie“, lachte ich und ließ mir bei meinen Gurten ebenfalls helfen.

„Und wofür nun der Dank?“  
„Na ja … für das, was du in der Mittagspause gesagt hast. So einfach hätte ich das niemals hinbekommen! Dafür gibt es am Sonntag ein Vollmond-Kater Essen bei mir. Ich mach auch Lasagne“, lachte ich und Scotts Augen begannen zu strahlen.  
„Yeah! Lasagne! Und das andere ist doch klar“, sagte Scott mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches immer wieder ansteckend war. „Wofür hat man den einen Bruder?!“, fügte er noch hinzu und ging dann hinaus zum Spielfeld.

Er hatte Recht. Nach all dem, was hier im letzten Jahr passiert war, war Scott mehr als nur ein bester Freund. Er war mein Bruder, mehr den je.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief ich hinter Danny, der sich mit einem Mannschaftskamerad unterhielt.

„Danny?“, unterbrach ich das Gespräch der beiden, als wir unsere Sachen auf der Bank ablegte.  
„Was gibt es?“, fragte der andere mit einem breiten lächeln.

Während der letzten Stunde hatte ich über so einige Dinge nachgedacht. Über das, was Dad heute Morgen wissen wollte und auch über einige Dinge, die Scott gesagt hatte. Und ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Einen Entschluss, zu dem ich nun Fragen hatte und wenn mir einer diese Fragen beantworten könnte, dann Danny. Denn mit Scott oder Dad wollte ich darüber nicht sprechen.

„Können wir nach dem Training noch kurz reden?“, fragte ich etwas leiser, sodass nur Danny es mitbekam. Ich wollte nicht, dass jeder gleich davon erfuhr, was ich Danny fragen wollte.

„Klar doch. Warte einfach nach dem Training vor der Umkleide, dann können wir zusammen zum Parkplatz gehen“, schlug er vor.  
„Ok, danke.“  
„Wofür hat man denn Freunde, Stiles!“


	6. Date Night

„Und danke noch mal, Danny“, sagte ich, als ich meine Tasche auf den Rücksitz warf und einstieg.  
„Dafür nicht, Stiles. Es freut mich, dass ich dir wenigstens ein bisschen helfen konnte. Und wenn irgendwas ist, weißt du, wo du mich findest“, antwortete Danny und warf sich seine Sporttasche über die Schulter. „Fährst du jetzt noch zu ihm?“, fragte er noch.

„Ja. Er will kochen. Mal gucken, ob es nachher Pizza gibt, oder ob er wirklich kochen kann“, lachte ich und bezweifelte insgeheim die Kochkünste des Hales. Derek am Herd, mit Schürze und Haarnetz?! Was für eine Vorstellung!!

„Gut, ich muss dann mal. Meine Eltern warten sicher schon“, sagte Danny und verabschiedete sich bei mir. Ich winkte ihm noch zu und fuhr dann vom Parkplatz der Schule in Richtung Dereks Loft.

Das Gespräch mit Danny hatte wirklich sehr gut getan. Er hatte einige Zweifel zerstreuen können und mir sogar Fragen beantwortet, ohne dabei Rot zu werden. Wenn ich Scott auch nur eine dieser Fragen gestellt hätte, wäre er laut lachend und mit hochrotem Kopf vom Bett gefallen, aber Danny war so gelassen wie immer geblieben.

Als ich wenig später vor Dereks Loft parkte und das Licht meines Jeeps ausschaltete, verfluchte ich den Winter. Es war kurz vor sechs und bereits stockdunkel. Besonders hier am Ende der Straße, wo die alten Fabrikhäuser so hoch waren, dass kein Licht der umliegenden Beleuchtungen den Parkplatz erreichte.

Ich schaltete also die Innenbeleuchtung meines Wagens an und kramte mein Handy aus meinen Rucksack neben mir.

„Dad … Dad … Dad … Ach da. Man ich kann mir alles merken, aber keine Handynummern“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, als mir bereits das bekannte Tuten entgegen schalte.

„Sheriff Stilinski“, meldete Dad sich mit seiner typischen Bürostimme.  
„Dad, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du gucken sollst, wer dich anruft, bevor du ran gehst. Deine Bürostimme klingt so, als hättest du einen Stock im … “  
„Stiles!“, wollte Dad schon los schimpfen, doch ich fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich wollte dir eigentlich auch nur sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich wirklich bei Derek bleibe. Und wenn nicht, dann komm ich erst nach 11.“  
„Gut. Schreib mir bitte noch mal, wenn du nun wirklich bei … ihm … bleibst“, murmelte Dad und ich könnte hören, wie er einen Stift über seinen Schreibtisch rollte. Mal wieder ein Zeichen, dass er nervös war.

„Mach ich, Dad“, bestätigte ich ihn.  
„Und Stiles …“, setzte Dad an.  
„Ja?“, fragte ich ein wenig unsicher, nicht klar, was nun wieder kommen würde.  
„Also … du weißt über was wir heute morgen gesprochen haben. Ich will nicht … Und wenn doch … dann, naja … “, stotterte Dad herum und ich schlug mir die Hand vor die Stirn. Wollte er es nichts verstehen, oder war er vielleicht doch nicht ganz so einverstanden mit mir und Derek, wie er gestern und auch heute noch getan hatte?!

„Verdammt Dad, ich bin noch Jungfrau!“, sagte ich etwas lauter ins Telefon. „Und ich habe auch nicht vor, so schnell etwas daran zu ändern!“ Zumindest nicht in näherer Zukunft. Trotzdem hoffte ich, Dad würde nun Ruhe geben.

„Ok“, sagte er nur.  
„Gut. Ich schreibe dir nachher noch mal, ob ich nun wirklich bei Derek übernachte. Hab dich lieb, Dad.“  
„Ich hab ich auch lieb, Stiles“, antwortete Dad und legte dann auf.

Ich stopfte mein Handy wieder in meinen Rucksack, nahm meine Sporttasche von der Rückbank – wobei ich mich mehr oder weniger elegant vollkommen verdrehte – und stieg dann mit Sack und Pack aus meinen Jeep.

Rucksack und Tasche geschultert stieg ich die Treppe zu Dereks Loft im dritten Stock des alten Fabrikgebäudes hoch.

Noch hatte ich mir gar keine wirklichen Gedanken über den Abend machen können. Ob Derek wirklich kochen würde? Er hatte es zumindest angedroht. Über was würden wir reden? Was kann man einen Mann fragen, der nie mehr als drei Sätze hinter einander sagt?

Sollte ich auf Spontanität setzen und einfach fragen, was mir in den Sinn kam?  
Keine allzu gute Idee, beschloss ich keine Sekunde später.  
Es mussten Gesprächsthemen her.

Ich könnte vom Gespräch mit dem Pack heute in der Mittagspause erzählen, und von der Moralpredigt von Dad heute Morgen. Vom nicht minder peinlicherem Gespräch mit Scott und seiner selbstlosen Hilfe in der Mittagspause.  
Aber zu all dem könnte Derek nicht viel sagen. Und ich wollte unbedingt mehr über ihn erfahren. Das begann bei alltäglichen Dingen wie Lieblingsfilmen oder welche Zahnpasta er benutzt, über seinen Job bis hinzu seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Die Dinge, die ich bisher über diese Zeit in seinem Leben wusste, waren weniger rosig und ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es immer schon so düster in Dereks Leben ausgesehen hatte.

Mit meiner Auswahl an Gesprächsthemen zufrieden, stand ich nun vor der schweren Eisentür und schob sie unter aller größter Kraftanstrengung mit meinen zwei Taschen auf dem Rücken ächzend auf.

„Durch diese Tür schafft es doch keine Mensch. Wie kann die nur so schwer sein?“, meckerte ich vor mich hin, als ich ins Loft eintrat und die Tür wieder zu schob. Meine Taschen ließ ich neben mir auf den Boden fallen und musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen.  
Für einen Menschen, der mit Wölfen lief hatte ich erstaunlich wenig Kondition.

„Stiles?“, rief eine tiefe Stimme aus der abgetrennten Küche und ein Kopf erschien im Durchgang.  
Weder Kochschürze noch Haarnetz … Schade.

„Deine Tür ist der Horror! Die bekommt doch kein Mensch auf!“, wetterte ich und sah in Dereks Gesicht, auf dem doch tatsächlich ein kleines Grinsen erschien.  
„Die soll ja auch eigentlich kein Mensch aufbekommen“, sagte er und verschwand wieder in der Küche, aus der ein angenehmer Duft kam.

Ich zog erst einmal meine Jacke und die Schuhe aus und stellte meine Taschen halbwegs ordentlich neben die Garderobe.

Eine Eigenschaft, die irgendwie nicht mit Derek Hale in einen Satz passte war Ordentlichkeit. Sein Loft war fast schon klinisch rein und alles hatte seinen Platz. Kein Buch stand im Regal an einer falschen Stelle, keines der wenigen Bilder an der Wand hing schief. Derek war ein kleiner Ordnungsfanatiker. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich in keinster Weise besaß.  
Doch wenn ich bei ihm war, versuchte ich es wenigstens. Ich denke, dass konnte man mir durchaus anrechnen.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging ich in die Küche und traute meinen Augen kaum.

Derek stand tatsächlich am Herd und briet zwei Steaks in der Pfanne an. Aus dem Ofen direkt neben mir kam der Geruch von Kartoffeln und auf dem Tisch stand ein abgedeckter Salat.

„Du kannst ja scheinbar wirklich kochen“, sagte ich mehr als erstaunt.  
„Klar. Was hast du denn gedacht?“, erwiderte Derek und wendete gar nicht so unprofessionell die Steaks in der heißen Pfanne.

„Wer hat es dir beigebracht? Deine Mom?“, fragte ich, ohne nachzudenken. Niemals Derek auf seine Familie ansprechen, aber er reagierte ganz anders als ich gedacht hätte. Er lachte leise!

„Nein. Meine Mom konnte nicht kochen. Mein Dad hat es mir beigebracht und später dann Laura.“

Wow! So viel hatte er noch nie von seiner Familie erzählt. Ich beschloss, heute Abend noch mehr von den Hales zu erfahren.

„Kannst du den Tisch decken?“, riss Derek mich aus meinen Pläne für den heutigen Abend schmieden heraus.  
„Ja klar“, antwortete ich und trat an seine Seite. „Irgendwelche bestimmten Teller? Einige Leuten haben ja Teller für jeden Tag und welche für besondere Anlasse. Hast du sowas auch?“

Ein Blick reichte und ich kannte meine Antwort.

„Gut, dann nehme ich einfach die hier“, sagte ich und nahm zwei weiße Teller vom Stapel.  
„Schüsseln sind daneben“, sagte Derek und öffnete den Ofen, um das Blech mit den Kartoffeln herauszuholen.

Die Schüsseln waren ebenfalls weiß und alle gleich. Unser Geschirr war bunt durcheinander gewürfelt und bei den meisten Sachen fehlten so einige Ecken. Aber meine Mom hatte all ihre Tassen geliebt und weder Dad noch ich brachten es übers Herz, neue zu kaufen. Man könnte aber auch mit gesprungenem Geschirr leben.

Ich trug die Teller, die beiden Schüsseln und Besteck, welches Derek mir in die Hand gedrückt hatte, aus der Küche zum großen Tisch im Hauptraum des Loft.

„Hast du Kerzen oder so?“, fragte ich Derek, der gerade die Kartoffeln und den Salat aus der Küche brachte und auf den Tisch stellte. Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein Kopfschütteln und er verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Warum hast du keine Kerzen? Ein bisschen romantische Stimmung wäre doch schön!“, lachte ich laut und erntete einen versteinerten Blick des anderen.  
„Das sollte ein Scherz sein, Derek. Wenn du es nicht romantisch willst, können wir ja sagen, dass die Kerzen ein schönes Licht machen“, schlug ich vor und setzte mich an den Tisch.

„Ich habe keine Kerzen“, war sein einziges Kommentar, als er die Steaks und Kartoffeln auf die Teller und den Salat in die Schüsseln verteilte und beides vor mir abstellte.  
„Warum nicht? Jeder normale Mensch hat Kerzen, Derek. Und nun komm mir nicht damit, dass du kein Mensch bist. Das ist eine lahme Ausrede.“

„Keine Kerzen. Keine Streichhölzer. Kein Feuerzeug. Keine Zigaretten. Nichts was auch nur ansatzweise brennt, ok?!“, grummelte Derek und sah mit eiserner Miene auf seinen Teller.

„Nichts was brennt? Wieso?“, fragte ich und schlug mir kurz darauf das zweite Mal an diesem Abend die Hand vor die Stirn. Wie dumm konnte ich eigentlich sein?!

„Derek, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht … Das war eine blöde Frage … Es tut mir leid … Ich habe nicht nachgedacht“, versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen, doch Derek sah mich nur an.  
„Es ist ok. Iss einfach“, sagte er und begann sein Fleisch zu schneiden.

„Würdest du bitte was dazu sagen?“, forderte ich.  
„Was sollte ich denn dazu sagen? Du hast dich entschuldigt und gesagt, dass du nicht nachgedacht hast. Es ist wirklich ok. Lass uns einfach essen“, beschloss Derek und fing wirklich an zu essen.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich nachher noch einmal entschuldigen musste, aber im Moment würde es nichts bringen. Derek würde jeden Versuch abblocken.

Ich schnitt ein Stück von meinem Steak ab und im nächsten Augenblick war jedes Schuldgefühl vergangen.

„Oh mein Gott!“, schwärmte ich und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
„Was?“, fragte mein Gegenüber und ich sah ihm wieder an.  
„Du kannst wirklich kochen!“, murmelte ich mit Mund voll und entlockte Derek ein leichtes Lächeln.

~

„Ich würde wirklich liebend gern mal nach New York. Ich war bisher einmal in L.A., auf einem Schulausflug. Aber in New York war ich noch nie“, redete ich ohne Punkt und Komma, als ich in der Küche am kleinen Tisch saß und Derek dabei zu sah, wie er die Geschirrspülmaschine einräumte.

„So toll ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Es ist eine ganz normale Stadt“, antwortete Derek und schaltete die nun volle Maschine ein.

Mit meinem Glas voller Cola und Dereks Glas voller irgendwas gingen wir wieder zurück in den Hauptraum des Lofts. Derek blieb etwas unschlüssig stehen, doch ich setzte mich kurzer Hand auf das große, dunkle und sehr weiche Sofa, was den Besitzer dieser gemütlichen Sitzgelegenheit dazu veranlasste, sich neben mich zu setzen.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und musste erst einmal meine Gedanken ordnen.  
„Du bringst mich total durcheinander“, murmelte ich und bemerkte erst an seinem Blick, dass ich diesen Gedanken scheinbar lauter ausgesprochen hatte, als geplant.

„Erwartest du einen Antwort darauf?“  
„Nein“, schüttelte ich entschieden den Kopf und trank von meiner Cola. Dieser Mann brachte mich wirklich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Mich, Stiles Stilinski.

„Also“, setze ich an und sah nun direkt in Dereks Augen. Seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die mich nun ebenfalls fixierten. Mein Güte, ich muss damit aufhören, sonst schaffe ich es heute keine einzige Frage zu stellen.

„Du warst also in New York?!“, begann ich und erhielt nur ein Nicken.  
„Für wie lange?“

„Etwa drei Jahre. Ich war 18, Laura 19“, antwortete Derek.  
„Du hast gesagt, du hast einen Highschool-Abschluss. Hast du den in New York gemacht oder noch hier?“  
„Hier. Laura war auf dem College in New York. Ich habe gearbeitet“, berichtet er ziemlich leise.

„Warum warst du nicht auf dem College?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Das war nichts für mich.“  
„Ich kann mich dich auch schlecht in einem College vorstellen. Mit Brille und Lehrertasche rennst du ganz fleißig von einem Raum zum anderen und sitzt in der Bibliothek, um brav deine Arbeiten zu schreiben“, faselte ich vor mich hin und fügte, dieses mal wirklich nur in Gedanken hinzu, dass er vermutlich alle auf seinem Weg mit diesem Auftreten und diesem Outfit den Kopf verdrehen würde.

„Aber du passt in so eine Welt hinein oder was?“, konterte Derek.  
„Wer hat denn bitte gesagt, dass ich auf ein College gehen werde?“, fragte ich.  
„Es wäre eine Verschwendung, wenn du es nicht tun würdest“, gab Derek zu und ich wurde doch tatsächlich ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Derek hielt es eine Verschwendung, wenn ich nicht auf ein College gehen würde?! Gab es ein schöneres, sehr verstecktes Kompliment?

„Natürlich gehe ich auf ein College. Mein Dad würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich es nicht tun würde.“  
„Und was willst du machen?“, wollte Derek mit deutlicher Neugier in der Stimme wissen.  
„Genau dass ist ja das Problem. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte so viel machen, aber ich sollte mich schon für eine Sache entscheiden. Vielleicht wird es Psychologie, dann kann ich später bei der Polizei arbeiten. Vielleicht aber auch Geschichte, oder sowas verrücktes wie Ägyptologie. Ganz sicher kein Chemie, das steht schon mal fest.“  
„Da sind doch ein paar ganz brauchbare Idee dabei“, sagte Derek und nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Egal, was heute Abend noch passieren würde und über was wir uns noch unterhalten würden, diesen Abend sollte ich rot im Kalender anstreichen. Derek und ich unterhielten uns über ganz alltägliche Dinge wie Collegefächer. Ich stellte sogar die üblichen Fragen nach Lieblingsfilmen und -büchern. Bei den Filmen gab er nicht wirklich eine Antwort, bei den Büchern zählte er nur Klassiker auf, die ich niemals freiwillig lesen würde.

~

„Nein, meine Mom kam direkt aus Polen. Also viel mehr meine Großeltern. Der komische Nachname kommt von meinem Vater“, erzählte ich. Wie waren wir nochmal auf dieses Thema gekommen? Ich hatte soviel gefragt, dass ich vollkommen den Überblick verloren hatte.

„Und dein Vorname?“, fragte Derek, nachdem ich ihm diesen sogar auf meinem Führerschein zeigen musste, damit er eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon bekam, wie man ihn schrieb.  
„Das war der Name vom Dad meiner Mom. Da selbst ich ihn aber anfangs nicht aussprechen könnte, geschweige denn Scott, habe ich mich einfach irgendwann Stiles genannt.“  
„Bekommt man Spitznamen nicht eigentlich und sucht sie sich nicht selbst aus?“, wollte Derek nun wissen.  
„Eigentlich schon, aber alle die Scott mir gegeben hat, waren blöd und daher habe ich ihm mir einfach selbst gegeben.“  
„Und was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?“  
„Dad war voll und ganz einverstanden. Er hatte selbst immer so seine Probleme mit meinem Vornamen. Meine Mom hat mich nur manchmal Stiles genannt, meine Großeltern gar nicht. Mein Opa hat sich geweigert. Er hat auch immer nur polnisch mit mir gesprochen, weil er der Meinung war, dass ich die Muttersprache meiner Mutter kennen müsse. Das ich besser polnisch konnte, als sie, war ihm scheinbar egal“, lachte ich.

„Kannst du es noch?“, fragte Derek nach einigen Augenblicken.  
„Nicht so wirklich. Mein Opa lebt wieder in Polen und wenn wir dann mal telefonieren, spricht er in Englisch mit mir. Ich habe also niemanden mehr, mit dem ich es sprechen kann. Dad kann nur ein paar Sätze und Mom … “

Ich brach ab und mit einem Mal traten mir Tränen in die Augen. Sie viel hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr von Mom geredet. Dad und ich mieden dieses Thema eisern und mit Scott konnte ich irgendwie nicht darüber reden.

„Vermisst du sie?“

Ich sah zu Derek und versank in seinen Augen, die im Moment vor Mitgefühl nur so getränkt waren. Als Antwort nickte ich nur, strich mir durchs Gesicht und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Und du?“, fragte ich, mal wieder ohne nachzudenken. Daher erstaunte es mich umso mehr, dass ich einen Antwort erhielt.

„Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt“, murmelte Derek leise.  
„Wie war sie?“, fragte ich vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, dass Derek sich vielleicht endlich mal ein wenig öffnete.

„Sie war gütig und liebevoll. Sie war die geborene Alpha und die perfekte Mutter. Laura und ich sahen ihr sehr ähnlich. Cora und Dorian waren eher wie mein Dad.“  
„Dorian?“ Diesen Namen hatte ich noch nie in Verbindung mit der Hale-Familie gehört.

„Mein Brüder. Er war ein Jahr älter als Laura, aber er war während des Feuers im Haus. Genauso wie meine Cousinen und zwei Tanten“, erzählte Derek mit relativ fester Stimme. Das erste Mal, dass er von seiner Familie sprach.

„Wie alt waren deine Cousinen?“, fragte ich neugierig.  
„Amanda war sechs und Sandra, Peters Tochter, war gerade zwei geworden. Ihre Mutter Maya, Peters Frau, sollte eigentlich gar nicht im Haus sein, aber Sandra wollte nicht einschlafen und so konnte Maya nicht zu ihrem Termin. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wohin sie wollte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass Laura und ich bei Lauras Freundin waren. An den Grund kann ich mich nicht erinnern.“

Peter hatte eine Frau und eine kleine Tochter? Und er hatte sie beide beim Feuer verloren, während er schwerverletzt überlebte. Auch wenn Dereks Onkel immer noch ein verrückter Soziopath war, konnte ich ihn nun ein bisschen verstehen.

Ich schaute wieder zu Derek hinüber und sah, wie er den Kopf hängen ließ und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich musste mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen, um ihn wieder aufzumuntern.

„Hattest du viele Freunde in der Schule?“, fragte ich das, was mir als erstes in den Kopf kam.  
„Was?“, kam es erstaunt zurück.  
„Ob du viele Freunde in der Schule hattest. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mit deiner Grumpy-Cat Einstellung viele Freunde hattest“, lachte ich und setzte ein kleines Siegerlächeln auf, als Derek mich mit eben dieser Miene ansah.

Er grummelte kurz vor sich hin und überraschte mich mit seiner nächsten Aktion voll und ganz.  
Ein lächelte. Kein kleines Lächeln oder ein verspieltes Grinsen. Es war ein richtiges Lächeln, welches sein ganzes Gesicht einnahm und seine Augen zum Funkeln brachte.

„Glaubst du, ich kann nicht auch anders sein?“, fragte er mit einem Zwingern und einem nun verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches mir die Knie weich werden ließ.

„Warum lächelst du nicht öfter so?“, fragte ich.  
„Weil es in den letzten Jahren keinen Grund dazu gab“, gab er zu. Das lächeln blieb allerdings, auch wenn es ein kleines bisschen verrutschte.

„Und was war jetzt der Grund? Doch sicher nicht ich, oder?“  
„Wer weiß. Wie war eigentlich dein Tag?“  
„Lenkt nicht vom Thema ab, Derek!“, meckerte ich und wurde mit einem erneuten Lächeln des Hales belohnt.

„Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab, ich leite ein neues ein. Also?!“, sah er mich fragend an. Ich hatte seine Frage vollkommen vergessen. Dieser Mann trieb mich definitiv in den Wahnsinn.

„Wie war dein Tag, Stiles?“, wiederholte Derek, dieses Mal ganz langsam. Das Problem war allerdings, dass er mir dabei direkt in die Augen sah und ich wieder keine vernünftige Antwort zustande brachte.

„Stiles?“  
„Was?“  
„Dein Tag?“

„Ach so, ja. Mein Tag … Schule. Und Scott hat viel gefragt. Es war ein bisschen peinlich, weil … “, begann ich und erzählte ihm von der Autofahrt mit Scott und vom Gespräch mit dem Pack. Die Unterhaltung mit Danny und beide Gespräche mit Dad ließ ich aus.

„Ich bin ein bisschen wegen Malias Reaktion enttäuscht. Ich meine, dass sie an mir vielleicht nicht ganz uninteressiert ist, ist mir klar, aber so eine Reaktion hätte ich dann von ihr doch nicht erwartet. Sie war richtig dagegen, dass wir zusammen sind. Sie hatte keine leisen Zweifel so wie Dad, sie war richtig dagegen.“  
„Es kann nicht jeder dafür sein, Stiles. Und wie du es gerade schon gesagt hast, solange dein Dad und Scott keine Probleme damit haben, ist alles ok.“

„Wirklich?“  
Derek reagierte ebenfalls anders als noch am Abend zuvor. Gestern hatte er noch komisch reagiert, als Scott das Wort 'Beziehung' benutzt hatte. Heute zeigte er nicht einmal mehr eine Reaktion als ich sagte, dass Malia eindeutig dagegen war, dass wir zusammen sind.

„Ja.“ Mehr sagte ich nicht und ehrlich gesagt reichte mir dieses eine Wort schon.  
Für meine nächsten Sätze hätte ich mir am liebsten zum dritten mal an diesem Abend die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich mit mir zusammen, Derek? Ich meine, ich bin ein anstrengender Teenager, der nur Blödsinn im Kopf hat und jeden nach zwei Minuten in den Wahnsinn treibt.“

„Willst du darauf eine Antwort?“, fragte Derek und zog eine Augenbraue bis zum Haaransatz.  
„Würde mir diese Antwort denn gefallen?“, wollte ich wissen und mein Gegenüber schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Dann verzichte ich darauf“, lachte ich und beschloss im Stillen, dass mit Derek scheinbar etwas nicht stimmte, wenn er mit mir zusammen war.

„Oder hat es etwas mit dieser ganzen Anchor-Sache zu tun?“  
Bitte sag jetzt nicht ja, das wäre nicht gut.

„Nicht nur“, antwortete Derek. Eine Antwort, mit der ich einigermaßen zufrieden war.

„Was passiert nun eigentlich genau am Wochenende? Also was muss ich machen? Soll ich auf irgendwas achten? Soll ich dir was zum Spielen mitbringen, damit ich dich ablenken kann? Vielleicht einen Ball oder so ein Gummi-Huhn?“

Derek schnaubte nur und sah mich mit Sourwolf-Miene an.

„Im ernst. Wie kann ich dir helfen? Ich weiß, dass ihr vollkommen ausrastet beim Vollmond und ich gehen mal davon auch, dass ich die ganze Nacht bei dir bleiben soll. Und ich wollte diese Nacht eigentlich schon ganz gern überleben“, fügte ich noch hinzu und hoffte mit diesem Kommentar meinen leichten, nennen wir es mal Zweifel wegen dieser Nacht zu überspielen.

„Sei einfach da. Mehr musst du nicht machen“, gab Derek von sich.  
„Echt nicht? Ich dachte, ich muss irgendwelche Zaubertränke brauen oder mit etwas durch die Luft wedeln.“  
„Du bist ein Anchor, keine Hexe, Stiles“, konterte der Wolf.

„Und meine Aufgabe als Anchor ist also einfach nur herumsitzen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Das ist aber nicht besonders spannend“, nörgelte ich.  
„Wir können ja einen spannenden Film gucken, damit dir nicht langweilig wird“, schlug Derek sarkastisch vor.  
„Gute Idee“, lachte ich und erhielt ein weiteres Grummeln.

„Letzten Vollmond war ich bei Scott. Er wollte niemanden sehen und hat sich in sein Bad eingeschlossen. Ich habe die halbe Nacht auf seinem Bett gesessen. Als er nach Stunden endlich aus dem Bad kam, hat er sich direkt auf sein Bett geworfen und ist eingeschlafen. Er hat versucht, sein Gesicht zu verstecken, aber ich habe gehört, wie er die ganze Zeit über geheult hat. Es war der Tag nach der … Ich war selbst noch total fertig, konnte dann aber nicht einschlafen. Wie so oft in dieser Zeit. Warst du schon mal eine Woche wach? Das ist nicht besonders angenehm. Ich wollte einfach nur schlafen, aber er hat mich nicht gelassen. Ich habe alles mitbekommen, live und ich Farbe. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie er mir den Bauch aufgeschnitten hat, ich habe mitbekommen, wie er Scott das Schwert tiefer in den Bauch gerammt hat, ich konnte seine Gefühle spüren als dieser Oni … Ich war an allem Schuld. Wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, würde sie noch leben. Aiden würde noch leben. Wenn ich dieses bescheuerte Ritual besser überstanden hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich bin daran Schuld, dass … “

„Stiles!“, dröhnte es laut in meinen Ohren.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah zu Derek, der mich mit geweiteten Augen und schwerer Atmung ansah.

„Hör endlich auf damit!“  
„Aber ich habe doch Schuld“, sagte ich und griff mir ebenfalls schwer atmend an die Brust. „All das wäre nicht passiert, wenn …“, murmelte ich und versuchte Luft zu holen. Es funktionierte nicht. Ich stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke, die sich verstärkte, da ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich keuchte und versuchte verzweifelt meine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen.  
Dereks Stimme hört ich nur aus weiter Ferne und sein Gesicht verschwamm vor meinen brennenden Augen.

„Es war alles meine Schuld“, murmelte ich mit leiser Stimme.

„Stiles! Sieh mich an! Verdammt noch mal!“, hörte ich Dereks Stimme nun etwas deutlicher, doch noch immer war es, als wäre er hinter einer geschlossenen Tür.

Ich holte noch einmal verzweifelt Luft und versank immer mehr in meiner Panik, bis sie plötzlich mit meinem Mal wie weggeblasen war.

Ich holte tief Luft und sah nun direkt in Dereks Augen, welche weit aufgerissen waren.

„Alles ok?“, fragte er leise und ich nickte nur, da ich meiner Stimme nicht traute.

Derek sah auf meine Schulter und nun bemerkte ich, dass seine Hand auf dieser lag und jetzt leicht zudrückte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte ich sehr leise und sah Derek wieder an.  
„Was?“, wollte er leicht verwirrt wissen.  
„Die Panikattacke war plötzlich weg. Als wäre sie nie dagewesen. Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Ich habe einfach nur meine Hand auf deine Schulter gelegt und deinen Namen gesagt“, murmelte Derek und blickte verwundert auf seine Hand, die noch immer auf meiner Schulter lag.

„Egal, was du gemacht hast oder wie du es gemacht hast, es hat funktioniert. Danke“, sagte ich und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Ich denke, du hast auf den Wolf reagiert wie er auf die reagiert“, überlegte Derek, nahm seine Hand noch immer nicht von meiner Schulter.  
„Gibt es sowas denn?“, fragte ich etwas ungläubig. Ich sollte auf Derek oder eher auf seinen Wolf reagieren?  
„Ja. Es ist selten, aber manchmal reagiert der Anchor auch auf den Wolf“, murmelte Derek vor sich hin und ich ließ es dieses Mal unkommentiert. Es war einfach zu verrückt.

Ich musste plötzlich gähnen und strich mir müde übers Gesicht.

„Wir sollte schlafen gehen“, schlug Derek vor und erhob sich vom Sofa.

~

Zwanzig Minuten später lagen wir nebeneinander in Dereks Bett und sahen beiden an die Decke. Sein Bett war um einiges breiter als meins, doch lagen wir so dicht beieinander, dass sich unsere Arme ganz eben berührten.

„Derek?“, fragte ich in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
„Ja“, gab er leise von sich.  
„Schläfst du schon?“ Dieses Mal erhielt ich nur ein grummeln.

„Diese Träume …“, setzte ich an und wusste nicht genau, was ich fragen wollte. Ich wusste nur, dass dieses Thema auf meiner To-Do Liste für heute Abend standen.

„Was ist mit denen?“, fragte Derek leise.  
„Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht an sie? An keinen?“  
„Nein“, sagte Derek. „Ich würde es aber gerne. Ich möchte einfach wissen, warum mich diese Träume so sehr aus dem Konzept bringen. Aber darum kümmere ich mich erst nächste Woche“, gab Derek zu und ich bemerkte, dass er sich bewegte.

„Nichts von dem war deine Schuld“, sagte er leise und ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und ohne genauer zu überlegen rutschte ich zu ihm und legte mich dicht an ihn.

„Was wird das?“, fragte er etwas unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte.  
„Wonach sieht es denn bitte aus. Leg dich mal richtig hin. So geht das nicht“, schimpfte ich und er drehte sich tatsächlich wieder auf den Rücken, sodass ich meine Kopf auf seine Brust legen konnte.

„Ist es ok so?“, fragte ich noch einmal und spürte nur seinen Arm, der sich fest um mich schlang und mich näher an ihn zog.

„Schlaf einmal, Stiles.“

„Ok, gute Nacht“, sagte ich erhielt allerdings nur noch eine murmelnde Antwort.

Der Abend war auf ganzer Linie ein voller Erfolg gewesen, wenn man mal von ein paar kleinen Momente absah. Aber welche Beziehung war schon perfekt.

Derek atmete tief ein und auch wenn es kaum möglich war, zog er mich noch näher an sich.

So könnte ich jede Nacht einschlafen, gestand ich mir noch und schlief dann ebenfalls ein.


	7. Ein Tag im Leben eines Wolfes

_Für einen Moment konnte ich nichts sehen. Es war alles voll mit dichtem, schwarzem Rauch, der mich auf die Knie sinken ließ. Ich presste die Hand auf meinen Bauch und merkte, wie Blut aus der tiefen Wunde auf den Boden tropfte. Doch ich spürte keinen Schmerz, ich spürte gar nichts. Nur diesen Rauch, der mir die Sicht nahm._  
  
 _„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wen du hereinlässt, Derek. Sowas kann gefährlich sein. Hat dir deine Mutter dass denn nicht beigebracht? Stimmt, du hast ja keine mehr“, sagte eine Stimme, die von überall zu kommen schien._  
  
 _Ich drehte meinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, doch überall um mich herum war nichts als Rauch. Kein Licht erhellte den Raum, alles war in tiefe, staubige Dunkelheit getaucht._  
 _Woher kam also diese Stimme und noch wichtiger, zu wem gehört sie?_  
  
 _„Derek, Derek, Derek“, sagte die Stimme erneut. Sie kam mir wage bekannt vor. Ich hatte die Stimme meinen Namen schon einmal sagen hören, vor vielen Jahren. Doch der Klang war noch immer derselbe. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder?_  
  
 _„Vergiss nie, wo wir hier sind, Derek. In Beacon Hills bleibt niemand lange tot“, schrie die Stimme nun direkt neben mir und ich fuhr mit dem Kopf herum, doch dort war nichts. Die Person war schon wieder verschwunden._  
  
 _Auch wenn sich der Rausch langsam lichtete, konnte ich nichts erkennen. Ich sah zu meiner Hand herunter, die noch immer auf meinen Bauch lag. Die Schusswunde blutete, doch ich spürte keinen Schmerz._  
  
 _„Hat der kleine Derek sich wehgetan? Soll ich kommen und den kleinen Derek heilen? So wie ich vor all den Jahren gemacht habe? Als dein ach so toller Bruder die Geduld mit dir verloren hat?“_  
  
 _Die Stimme war nun wieder direkt neben mir und sagte etwas, was mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rinnen ließ. Von dieser Geschichte wusste niemand. Nicht meine Mom, nicht Peter, nicht Stiles. Niemand! Außer der Person, zu der ich nach dem Streit mit Dorian geflohen war. Aber sie war tot …_  
  
 _„Kate?“, fragte ich leise und erschrak vor meiner eigenen Stimme. Sie war nicht nur leise, sondern klang fern und klein, unbedeutend und verletzlich. Sie klang wie die Stimme eines Kindes._  
  
 _„Genau richtig“, wisperte mir die Stimme leise ins Ohr, und bevor ich reagieren könnte, packte die Person mich am Shirt und warf mich mit einer ungeheuren Kraft quer durch das gesamte Loft. Ich schlug hart auf dem Boden vor dem großen Fenster auf und rollte mich um mich selbst, bis ich von der Wand gestoppt wurde._  
  
 _Ich drehte mich ächzend um, damit ich wieder in Richtung der Person sehen konnte, die nun genau vor mir stand und in die Hocke ging._  
 _Mein Blick fiel auf die langen, blonden Haare und die typisch helle Haut, die grünen Augen, die mich vor all den Jahren so sehr in ihren Bann gezogen haben. Vor mir hockte tatsächlich Kate … Kate Argent._  
  
 _„Überrascht?“, fragte Kate nun und strich durch meine Haare. Ich konnte den Kopf nicht wegdrehen, da sich mich an die Wand gedrängt hatte, daher musste ich ihre Berührung über mich ergehen lassen._  
 _Berührungen, die mich einst aus dem Konzept brachten, ließen mich nun erzittern. Auch wenn ich es nie zugegeben würde - nicht vor Stiles, nicht vor Peter, nicht einmal vor mir selbst -, aber er gab eine Sache auf dieser Welt, die mir wirklich Angst machte und diese Sache saß nun direkt vor mir._  
  
 _„Kate“, sagte ich erneut und sie lachte. Laut und absolut verrückt. Ihre Augen blitzten für eine Sekunde blau auf, wurden dann aber wieder grün._  
  
 _Mir wurde mit einem Schlag klar, wo wir waren._  
 _Wir befanden uns noch immer im Loft, Stiles lag wahrscheinlich oben in meinem Bett und war somit in größter Gefahr._  
  
 _„Machst du dir Sorgen um deinen kleinen Menschen, Derek? Keine Angst, ich bin nicht an ihm interessiert“, lachte Kate weiter. „Zumindest noch nicht“, fügte sie flüsternd hinzu und erhob sich wieder._  
  
 _„Weißt du Derek … Als Peter mich getötet hat, habe ich gedacht, das war es. Mein Ende war von dem besiegelt worden, den ich seit Jahren jagte. Doch als ich wieder aufwachte und erkannte, was Peter aus mir gemacht hat, erkannte ich meine Chance.“ Kate lief vor mir auf und ab, sah mich hin und wieder an und kniete sich am Ende wieder neben mir._  
 _Sie fuhr mit ihren nun ausgefahrenen Krallen über mein blutgetränktes Shirt und lächelte fast schon selig._  
  
 _„Kate, was willst du hier?“, fragte ich, noch immer mit leiser Stimme._  
 _„Ich will dich, Derek. Wie ich es schon immer wollte. Du und ich … wir würden unbesiegbar sein. Wir würden einen neue Art erschaffen. Wir würden herrschen über all die übernatürlichen Wesen“, gab sie von sich und fuhr dabei immer wieder über mein Shirt._  
  
 _Eine neue Art? Was meinte sie damit? Doch bevor ich fragen könnte, fuhr sich bereits fort._  
  
 _„Zusammen würden wir herrschen, Derek. Über alles. Mit dir als geborener Wolf könnten wir die Herrschaft an uns reißen. Wir könnten eine neue Art von Wölfen erschaffen. Schneller, stärker. Wir könnten sie alle besiegen. Wir könnten die Jäger endlich vernichten.“_  
  
 _Kate redete sich in Rage und faselte noch mehr über ihre geplante Weltherrschaft, was mir ein wenig Zeit gab, über das Gesagte nach zu denken. Kate wollte eine neue Art von Werwölfen erschaffen? Sie wollte …_  
  
 _„… Und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass sie zurückkommen. Alle … “, sagte sie und gab den Blick auf die Tür frei._  
  
 _Ich traute meinen Augen nicht und blinzelte einmal … zweimal … doch nichts änderte sich. In der Tür standen Boyd und Erica und lachten. Boyd hatte die Arme um Erica geschlungen und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. Ericas Hände lagen um Boyds Kopf und sie kreischte glücklich. Ich hatte Boyd noch nie so gesehen. Er war nie der Typ gewesen, der ausgelassen lachte oder glücklich war. Doch hier, in der Tür meines Lofts, war er es._  
  
 _„Siehst du? Das kann passieren, wenn du dich mir anschließt, Derek. Wir können alle in Sicherheit leben, glücklich werden“, flüsterte Kate. Ich starrte noch immer auf das glücklich lachende Paar._  
  
 _„Oder …“, murmelte Kate und die Situation veränderte sich._  
 _Boyd setzte Erica ab und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an sich herunter. Sein helles Shirt färbte sich an den Seiten schnell tiefrot und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Er stürzte und blieb regungslos liegen. Erica neben ihm starrte mich an, während sich ihre Haut verfärbte und sie kurze Zeit später ebenfalls neben Boyd zusammenbrach._  
  
 _„Nein“, flüsterte ich, zu mehr hatte ich keine Kraft. „Warum tust du mir das an?“_  
 _„Weil es der einzige Weg ist, dir zu zeigen, dass wir es zusammen besser machen können. Ich kann es dir wieder und wieder zeige, Derek. Solange, bist du tust, was ich will“, erwiderte Kate auf meine Frage hin und strich mir erneut durch die Haare._  
  
 _„Nein“, sagte ich, dieses Mal lauter und kraftvoller und erwischte ihre Hand. „Ich werde mich dir niemals anschließen! Egal, was du tust!“, schrie ich nun fast, doch Kate lächelte und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Dort standen zwei kleine Mädchen, Hand in Hand. Sie sahen mich einfach nur an und begannen dann aus vollem Halse zu schreien. Sie schrien so laut, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten wollte, doch Kate umfasste meine Hände mit einer ungeahnten Kraft._  
  
 _„Niemals“, wisperte ich und sah wieder zu Kate._  
  
 _„Glaub mir, Derek. Ich finde eine Weg …“_  
  
  
~  
  
Ein lautes Summen und Klingeln ertönte und riss mich gewaltsam aus dem Schlaf.  
  
Zuerst konnte ich mich nicht orientieren, wusste nicht, wo ich war oder woher diese Geräusche kamen. Vor mir lag etwas Warmes, etwas das murrte und sich nun bewegte.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, du blöder Wecker! Wir sind ja wach“, kam es meckernd von dem warmen Körper vor mir und Sekunden später verklang das laute Geräusch und etwas griff nach meiner Hand.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, wurde gemurmelt und meine Hand wurde gedrückt. „Kann man nicht Freitag auch schon freihaben? Ich hasse es, an diesem Tag noch zur Schule zu müssen.“  
  
Langsam nahm ich meine Umgebung wieder war. Ich lag in meinem Bett, Stiles lag vor mir, mit dem Rücken fest an meine Brust gedrängt und hielt meine Hand, die um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen war. Das Geräusche musste sein Wecker gewesen sein.  
  
„Alles ok?“, fragte Stiles nun. „Ich meine, du bist zwar still, aber immerhin bekomme ich morgens wenigstens ein grummeln von dir.“  
  
„Alles ok, Stiles“, murmelte ich und erschrak vor meiner eigenen Stimme. Sie klang etwas rau und verschlafen, aber dennoch fest und sicher. Nicht so, wie in meinem Traum. Und mit einem Mal überrollte mich die Erinnerung an den Traum. Kate, Boyd, Erica, Sandra, Amanda. Alles war mit einem Mal da, wie ein Blitz, der über den Himmel zuckte und die Nacht für eine Sekunde in gleisend helles Licht taucht. Kates Plan und ihre Drohungen dröhnten in meinen Ohren, als Stiles sich neben mir aus der Umarmung wand und sich aufsetze.  
  
„Leider bleibt uns aber nichts anderes übrig als aufzustehen und unsere Pflichten zu tun. Ich geh zuerst ins Bad, ok?“, fragte er, war aber schon auf dem Weg die Treppe herunter.  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um den Traum. Das erste Mal, dass ich mich an ihn erinnern konnte. Und das erste Mal, dass ich es nicht tun wollte. Warum zeigte mir mein Unterbewusstsein so etwas? Warum ließ es mich meine schlimmsten Alpträume noch einmal durchleben? Der Tod meiner Cousinen, der Tod meiner Betas und Kate, die mit all dem zusammenhing.  
  
Ich beschloss, Stiles vor erst nichts von dem Traum zu erzählen. Das Wochenende würde ohnehin schon schwer werden, da brauchte er sich nicht auch noch Gedanken um meine Träume machen.  
  
„Derek? Hallo, Erde an Sourwolf“, lachte es neben mir. Stiles saß auf dem Bett, direkt neben mir und lächelte. Wie lange er dort wohl schon saß?  
  
„Was?“, gab ich mit dem typischen Grummeln von mir und brachte Stiles damit nur noch mehr zum Lachen.  
„Du hast überhaupt nich reagiert. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“  
„Nirgends“, murmelte ich und stand nun auch auf.  
  
~  
  
„Und dann saßen wir da, auf den Stühlen vor seinem Büro. Beide nass von oben bis unten und voller Schlamm und Scott hat geguckt wie ein Auto“, lachte Stiles und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Toast. „Na ja, und das war das erste Mal, dass wir im Polizeiwagen gefahren sind. Hinten, nicht vorne!“  
  
Die Gelassenheit des anderen brachte mich selbst ein wenig runter. Trotz angestrengten Versuchens schlich sich der Traum doch immer wieder vor meine Gedanken und brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Besonders Kates verrücktes Lachen ließ mich nicht los.  
  
„Derek?“, fragte Stiles mit nun ziemlich leiser Stimme. Als ich zu ihm blickte, sah ich den leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen. Wenn Stiles rot wurde, hatte das schon was zu bedeuten. Ich gab ihm wohl irgendwie zu verstehen, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, denn er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken über die Haare.  
Eine Geste, die den Wolf halb durchdrehen ließ. Man mag es mir verzeihen, heute ist Vollmond, besänftigte ich mein Gewissen und blickte weiterhin zu Stiles.  
  
„Also … Ich wollte mich noch mal bedanken, für gestern Abend“, murmelte Stiles leise und sah auf seinen nun leeren Teller. Wenn er meinen Blick nun sehen könnte, würde er sicher in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, denn ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wofür er sich bedankte. Für das Essen? Dann wäre er jetzt nicht so schüchtern. Für meine Offenheit? Dann würde er mir mit stolzem Blick danken. Also, wofür dieser Dank?  
  
„Also … Wegen dem, was du gemacht hast“, murmelte Stiles, als ich keine Reaktion zeigte. „Das mit der beginnenden Panikattacke und so. Das hat bisher nur eine andere Person geschafft.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte ich nicht besonders geistreich. Die Teenager um mich herum schienen auf mich abzufärben.  
  
„Du hast mich da rausgeholt. Das hat bisher eben nur eine Person geschafft“, antwortete Stiles auf meine besonders geistreiche Frage.  
„Und wer? Dein Dad?“ Sheriff Stilinski war immerhin der am wahrscheinlichsten, Scott hatte nicht die Geduld oder die Ruhe dazu. Zumindest nicht, als er noch ein Mensch war.  
  
„Nein“, antwortet Stiles nun fest und sah mich an. „Lydia.“  
„Wie, Lydia? Wie dass denn?“ Wenn ich ihn mithilfe unserer Verbindung vor der Panikattacke bewahrt hatte, verstand ich nicht, wie Lydia sie das geschafft hatte.  
„Sie hat mich geküsst. Dabei …“, sagte Stiles und etwas heulte in mir kläglich auf. Der Wolf tobte und lief aufgeregt im Kreis. Er brachte mich mit seinen Gefühlen komplett durcheinander.  
Daher fiel meine Reaktion wiederholt ausgesprochen intelligent aus.  
  
„Was??“  
  
„Sie hat mich geküsst“, wiederholte Stiles und grinste ganz leicht, was den Wolf in mir nur noch mehr toben ließ.  
„Du hast gesagt, da lief nie etwas zwischen euch“, sagte ich mit kontrollierter und möglichst ruhiger Stimme.  
„Stimmt ja auch“, sagte Stiles und lachte dann. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“  
  
Ich grummelte vor mich hin und sah auf den Tisch. Ich war nicht eifersüchtig, mein Wolf schon. Er tobte und seine Gefühle ließen mich innerlich verrückt spielen. Mit dem Vollmond im Nacken könnte ich seine Gefühle nicht mehr von meinen unterscheiden und aus diesem Grund reagierte ich so auf Stiles Erklärung.  
Redete ich mir zumindest ein.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Du bist eifersüchtig!“, rief Stiles aus und lachte nun laut. „Mein Gott, das ist so süß“, fügte er breit grinsend hinzu.  
  
„Ich bin nicht süß“, murmelte ich leise, doch Stiles verstand mich.  
„Doch bist du!“, bestimmte er. „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen … Es gibt niemanden, auf den du eifersüchtig sein musst, weil da nie jemand war. Zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne“, gab er nun kleinlaut zu und sah mich wieder an.  
„Ich dachte, du und Malia …?“  
„Nein … Ich meine, wir haben uns einmal geküsst, ja, aber das war in einer ziemlich verrückten Situation. Mehr lief da aber nie … Und ich meine, Peters Tochter? Nein, danke! Also, keine Sorge, du Grummelwolf“, sagte Stiles fröhlich und brachte die leeren Teller zur Küchenzeile.  
  
Ich ließ meinen Wolf in mir noch ein bisschen toben, während ich die anderen Dinge vom Tisch nun auch in die Küche brachte. Stiles füllte gerade ein Glas mit Wasser und schluckte ein kleine Tablette.  
  
„Was war das?“, fragte ich und stellte mich neben ihn. Auf der Küchenzeile lag eine Tablettenpackung, von der ein eigenartiger Geruch ausging. Nicht so scharf wie Wolfsbane, aber auch nicht so chemisch wie einfaches Aspirin.  
„Meine ADHS-Medikamente“, antwortete Stiles und steckte die Packung wieder in seine Tasche.  
  
Er wollte die Küche schon wieder verlassen, als ich nach seinem Arm griff. Der Geruch ging nicht nur von den Tabletten aus, sondern umgab ihn regelrecht. Warum war mir das bisher nie aufgefallen?  
  
„Die riechen komisch“, sagte ich nur und erhielt ein typisches Stiles-Schnauben.  
„Es ist mir egal, wie die für dich riechen. Sie helfen, der Rest ist mir egal“, antwortete er fast schon gereizt.  
„Aber du bist doch ruhig. Wofür brauchst du die dann?“, wollte ich wissen. Stiles war zwar die meiste Zeit vollkommen überdreht, aber dass war doch noch kein Grund, dieses stinkenden Zeug in sich reinzuwerfen, oder?  
  
„Weil ich mich sonst auf rein gar nichts konzentrieren könnte. Mich würde einfach alles ablenken und ich würde nichts zustande bekommen. Mit diesem Zeug kann ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen konzentrieren und kann meinen eigenen Gedanken folgen“, klärte Stiles mich auf und lachte zum Ende hin. „Und glaub mir, du willst mich nicht ohne diese Zauberpillen erleben! Frag Scott, ich bin dann unausstehlich.“  
  
„Noch mehr als sonst?“, fragte ich und schmunzelte leicht.  
„Mr. Hale, ist das ein Lächeln?“, wollte Stiles wissen und trat nah an mich heran. Er starrte auf meinen Mund und ich musste automatisch noch ein bisschen mehr lächeln.  
  
„Das ist ja wirklich ein richtiges Lächeln. Wow … ich fühle mich geehrt, Derek“, witzelte der Kleinere und strich leicht über meine Hand, die nun sein Handgelenk hielt.  
  
„Wann soll ich heute Abend hier sein?“, fragte Stiles und ich sah ihn verwundert an. Wie konnte ein Mensch solch schnellen Gedankensprünge haben?  
  
„Um sieben“, murmelte ich und er nickte nur, ließ meine Hand los und lief an mir vorbei zur Garderobe, wo seine Taschen noch genauso standen, wie er sie gestern Abend dort hingeworfen hatte.  
Seine Sachen, die er nun trug, hatte er dem kleinen Vorrat entnommen, der in meinem Schrank lag. Wenn mein Wolf nicht gerade leise in der Ecke vor sich winseln würde, in die ich ihn geschickt hatte, als er mich mit seinen Gedanken über Lydia und Malia und Stiles verrückt gemacht hatte, würde er nun laut lachen. Und ja, Wölfe waren durchaus in der Lage zu lachen. Das taten sie liebend gerne. Sie lachten dich aus. Und genau das würde meiner nun tun.  
  
„Gut, dann bin ich gegen Sieben hier.“ … Also halb acht.  
  
Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen und gingen die Treppe herunter zu unseren Wagen.  
Stiles‘ Jeep stand perfekt eingeparkt neben meinem Auto. Selbst unter Folter würde ich nicht zu geben, dass Stiles ein guter Autofahrer war.  
  
„Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen? Also heute Abend? Außer meine hoffentlich guten Anchor-Fähigkeiten?“, lachte Stiles, als er seine Taschen auf den Beifahrersitz schmiss und die Tür mit einer enormen Wucht zu schlug.  
  
„Nein“, sagte ich nur und es schüttelte mich plötzlich. Ich hasste diese Gefühle beim Vollmond.  
  
„Gut, dann also bis heute Abend“, sagte Stiles und sah mich für einige Sekunden an. Ganz so, als würde er überlegen, ob er noch was sagen sollte. Ich überlegte derweilen, ob ich noch was sagen oder tun sollte, doch dann war der Moment vorbei und Stiles stieg in seinen Wagen.  
Er winkte noch ein Mal zum Abschied und fuhr dann aus der Gasse auf die schon vielbefahrende Straße.  
  
Ich stieg ebenfalls in meinen Wagen und drehte den Zündschlüssel, als ich eine Bewegung an der Hausecke bemerkte. Doch bevor ich genauer hinsehen könnte, war das, was die Bewegung ausgelöst hatte, verschwunden.  
  
Ich schüttelte all meine Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und fuhr ebenfalls auf die Straße, allerdings in die andere Richtung. Richtung Wald.  
  
~   
  
„Schönes Wochenende, Derek“, rief Paul durch sein geöffnetes Fenster, als er mit seinen Pick-Up an mir vorbei fuhr. Ich arbeitete gern mit dem älteren Mann zusammen, denn ich musste ihm nicht antworten.   
  
Ich konnte mich heute ohnehin auf nichts wirklich konzentrieren, spürte, wie der Wolf in mir ebenfalls immer unruhiger wurde und Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Der Vollmond saß uns beide im Nacken, und auch wenn es nicht mein erster Mond war, war es doch jedes Mal das gleiche Gefühl. Ruhelosigkeit, keine Konzentration, verrücktspielende Sinne und Gefühle. Selbst der Gedanke an einen Anchor, der dieses Mal sogar in Form einer Person bei mir sein würde, brachte dem Wolf nicht die nötige Ruhe.  
  
Ich entschloss mich daher, die Arbeit für heute zu beenden und mich zuhause zu verkriechen, bis Stiles da war. Ja, ein großer Wolf, ein ehemaliger Alpha verkriecht sich beim Vollmond! Doch irgendwie reagierte ich heute mehr auf den kommenden Mond als sonst. Vielleicht lag meine Anfälligkeit an dem Traum der gestrigen Nacht, der mich noch immer nicht aus seinen Fängen gelassen hatte.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich genau an jedes Detail. Ich erinnerte mich an Kates lachen, an ihren Plan. Ich erinnerte mich an das Gefühl des Rauches, welcher mir das Atmen schwer gemacht hatte, ich erinnerte mich an den Klang von Boyds und Ericas Lachen, an die Schreie von Amanda und Sandra.  
  
Mein Wolf winselte kläglich und schickte mir ausgerechnet jetzt Bilder meiner Familie.  
  
„Stopp“, nuschelte ich und er hörte auf mich, da ihm diese Bilder den gleichen Schmerz bereiteten wie mir.  
Stattdessen spürte ich, wie es den Wolf zu der einzigen Familie zog, die noch da war. Mein Wolf wollte zu Peter. Ausgerechnet …  
  
Aber vielleicht würde ihn das ein wenig beruhigen, entschloss ich mich und lief ebenfalls zu meinem Auto.  
  
All die Jahre war Peter bei den meisten Vollmonden immer an meiner Seite gewesen. Ich hatte nie einen wirklichen Anchor, meist diente das Pack als solcher. Doch diese Nacht sollte ich das erste Mal mit einem richtigen Anchor verbringen. Mit Stiles! Hätte mein Wolf sich denn nicht jemanden anderen aussuchen können? Irgendwen? Stiles brachte mich am laufenden Band an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, er war laut und redete scheinbar ununterbrochen. Er brachte ich ständig in Gefahr und nervte die meiste Zeit eigentlich nur. Aber er war auch loyal und aufrichtig. Wenn er wollte, konnte er gut zuhören. Er war in der Lage, mich zu beruhigen und manchmal hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, er erreichte meinen Wolf. Dieser schmiss sich dann mit einem Laut, der wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang, auf den Rücken und ergab sich. Er ergab sich einen kleinen Menschen. Er ergab sich Stiles!  
  
Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namen jauchzte der Wolf erneut auf und rollte sich pudelwohl durch die Gegend. All diese Reaktionen langen zweifelsfrei am Vollmond, damit das klar ist, Wolf!  
  
Heute Nacht war ich also das erste Mal mit einem richtigen Anchor zusammen. Er hatte immer wieder gefragt, ob es auch funktionieren würde, doch davon war ich überzeugt. Ich hätte ihn gestern nicht beruhigen können, wenn da nichts zwischen uns wäre.  
  
Und damit wären wir dann auch schon bei der nächsten Frage … Was waren wir? Nutzen wir beide die Situation zum Schutze aus? Oder fühlte mein Wolf sich in seiner Gegenwart einfach wohl? Oder war da vielleicht doch mehr?  
  
Ist der Anchor eine echte Person, lässt der Wolf einen diese Person in einem vollkommen anderen Licht erscheinen. Man sieht Dinge, die einem vorher nie aufgefallen wären. Doch beeinflusst der Wolf dann zwangsläufig meine Gefühle?  
In der Regel kann ich meine und seine Gefühle gut unterscheiden. Seine sind instinktgesteuert, meine steuert meist mein Verstand. Beim Vollmond ist das etwas anderes, da vermischt sich alles, aber das tut hier ja nun nichts zur Sache.  
  
War es also nur mein Wolf, der mehr in Stiles sah, als sein Anchor, oder schlichen sich diese Gefühle auch bei mir ein? Ich sollte tatsächlich Gefühle für diesen Menschen entwickelt haben?  
  
Ich entschied, diese Gedanken zu verschieben. Am Tag des Vollmondes waren solche fehl am Platz.  
  
Ich hielt den Wagen an der Ampel und trommelte unruhig auf das Lenkrad, als ich auf eine Bewegung auf der anderen Straßenseite aufmerksam wurde.  
  
Kate …  
  
Sie stand dort und sah mich an. Keine Regung im Gesicht, keine Bewegung. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte zu mir herüber.  
  
Hinter mir hupte es und ich sah schnell zur Ampel, die auf Grün gesprungen war. Als ich wieder zu der Stelle blickte, an der Kate eben noch stand, war sie allerdings verschwunden. Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fuhr, nach einen zweiten Hupen, los.  
  
Sie konnte nicht da gestanden haben. Kate Argent war tot. Getötet durch Peter. Sie konnte also nicht wieder da sein.  
Ich musste sie gesehen haben, weil mich dieser Traum von heute Nacht nicht losließ. Vielleicht sollte ich gleich die Möglichkeit nutzen und Peter davon erzählen.  
  
~  
  
„Derek“, sagte Peter nur zur Begrüßung und ließ mich in seine Wohnung ein.  
  
Spartanisch eingerichtet, dunkel gehalten, fast schon klinisch rein. Schien wohl eine Hale-Sache zu sein, dachte ich, als ich mich erinnerte, dass Stiles sich einmal über die Ordnung in meinem Loft aufgeregt hatte.  
  
„Was führt dich hier her?“, wollte Peter wissen, als wir an dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche saßen. Wenn man diesen Raum als Küche bezeichnen konnte.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht so genau. Ich bin den Instinkten meines Wolfes gefolgt und hier bin ich. Ich wollte mit dir über was reden. Ich habe Träume, an die ich mich nicht erinnere, wenn …“, setzte ich an, doch Peter unterbrach mich.  
  
„Den Instinkten deines Wolfes gefolgt? Und dein Wolf bringt mich ausgerechnet zu mir? Soll ich mich nun deswegen geehrt fühlen? Wölfe sind Rudeltiere, sie brauchen ihr Pack. Und das Stärkste aller Packs ist immer noch die Familie. Und da Cora das Weite gesucht hat - was ich übrigens verstehen kann -, sucht dein Wolf nun meine Gegenwart auf. Denn ich bin deine Familie, Derek. Und damit das Stärkste Pack, das es überhaupt geben kann. Eine Familie braucht keinen Alpha, wir überleben auch so“, sagte Peter. Ein typischer nicht enden wollender Monolog meines Onkels. Einige Dinge ändern sich eben niemals.  
  
„Ich habe ein Pack“, sagte ich mit fester Stimme und sah ihn direkt an.  
„Dieser Haufen verängstigter Teenager? Das ist kein Pack, Derek. Das sind Kinder!“, entgegnete Peter.  
  
„Übrigens“, setzte Peter fort, bevor ich etwas auf seine Anschuldigung erwidern konnte. „Du bist doch heute Nacht hier, oder? Ich hatte gedacht, wir rennen ein bisschen durch den Wald, finden vielleicht ein paar Dinge zum Spielen …“ Peter ließ offen, was er mit dieser Anspielung meinte, aber ich wusste genau, in welche Richtung seine Ideen und Pläne für heute Nacht gingen. Jeder ging anders mit den Umständen des Vollmondes um, und Peter wurde gefährlich für alles, was nicht schnell genug auf dem Baum war.  
  
„Nein, ich werde nicht mit dir durch den Wald rennen“, erwiderte ich bestimmt und stand auf. In diesem Zustand hatte es keinen Zweck, mit Peter zu reden. Er würde mir ohnehin nicht zu hören.  
  
„Wir müssen auch nicht durch den Wald rennen, Derek. Wir können das auch überspringen und gleich in eine Bar gehen“, schlug Peter vor, als er mir zur Tür folgte.  
  
„Nein. Ich werde auch nicht mit dir in eine Bar gehen, Peter“, sagte ich nun wütend. Der Wolf in mir hasste Peter, wenn er so war. Es war schon immer so gewesen.  
  
„Was willst du dann machen? Dich in deinem Loft einschließen und die Wände zerkratzen?“, fragte mein Onkel mit einem breiten, sarkastischem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
„Nein, mein Anchor wird bei mir sein.“  
„Du hast keinen Anchor, Derek! Hast du noch nie gehabt!“  
„Nun hab ich aber einen und er wird heute Nacht bei mir sein!“  
„Und wer soll bitte dieser schöne Anchor sein, der dich heute Nacht davon abhalten soll, die Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen?“  
  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte so mich und meinen Wolf zu beruhigen. Das Thema Anchor war für Peter ein rotes Tuch. Einen Anchor zu verlieren, kann einen zerstören, wenn man kein starkes Pack an seiner Seite hat. Ein Umstand, der bei Peter die Jahre nach dem Feuer nicht der Fall war.  
  
„Stiles“, antworte ich mit leiser Stimme und konnte das Knurren doch nicht vollkommen aus ihr verbannen.  
  
Ich hatte nicht die Ruhe, nun mit Peter über die Wahl meines Anchors zu streiten, also ging ich einfach.  
  
Bei meinem Wagen angekommen, zitterten meine Finger und mein Herz raste. Wut und Zorn flackerten in mir hoch und ich wollte am liebsten wieder zu Peter stürmen.  
Doch ich wusste genau, dass ich eine solche Aktion später bereuen würde, denn auch wenn mein Wolf mich nun toben ließ, Peter war immer noch meine Familie.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken und dem gescheiterten Versuch, meinen Wolf zur Ruhe zu bewegen, fuhr ich zu meinem Loft, verkroch mich und hoffte, dass Stiles bald kommen würde.


	8. Der erste von vielen

Pünktlich um … halb acht … hievte ich mich die unendlich lange Treppe zu Dereks Loft hinauf. Warum musste er auch ganz stylisch im Was-Weiß-Ich-Wie-Vielten Stock wohnen? Wahrscheinlich um Menschen zu quälen. In diesem Fall dann wohl mich. Stiles Stilinski, der sich hier gerade die Treppe hochquälte.

Ok, vielleicht lag meine gesteigerte Anstrengung ja auch an der nicht gerade leichten Tasche, die ich hier mit mir herumschleppte, aber wer wusste denn schon, was mich heute Abend bei Derek so erwarten würde? Da wollte ich für alle Eventualitäten gewappnet sein.

Schnaubend schob ich die wahrscheinlich Tonnen wiegende Tür auf und ließ meine Sachen einfach in den Eingang fallen.

„Ok, ich streike!“, rief ich laut in das Loft hinein. „Du brauchst einen Fahrstuhl! Und eine andere Tür! Das ist doch unmenschlich“, schimpfte ich noch immer vor mich hin, während ich mir die Jacke und die Schuhe auszog und sie mehr oder weniger ordentlich neben meine Tasche auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Wie du sicher weißt, plane ich in Zukunft öfter hier aufzutauchen, und wenn ich immer einen halben Herzinfarkt bekomme, wenn ich hier oben angekommen bin, kann ich dir versichern, dass du nicht allzu lange etwas von mir haben wirst“, meckerte ich weiter vor mich hin und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich noch gar keine Antwort erhalten hatte. War Derek etwa nicht hier? Aber wo sollte er sonst sein? Ich war immerhin schon zu spät, also müsste er doch hier sein?

„Derek?“, fragte ich etwas leiser als zuvor in das Loft hinein.

„Kein Fahrstuhl, keine andere Tür. Ich trainiere mit dir, dann schaffst du es locker hier hoch“, kam es von Derek, der die Treppe herunter lief und mich mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf ansah. Wenn ich ihm nun sagen würde, dass diese Geste süß aussah, konnte ich sicher gleich wieder gehen. Im hohen Bogen … aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Derek und sah auf meine große Tasche.  
„Das siehst du nachher. Ich wollte einfach nur vorbereitet sein. Und nein, ich habe nicht vor hier einzuziehen, wenn das deine Frage gewesen sein sollte.“  
„Was ist das drin, Stiles?“, wollte Derek unbeirrt und vor allem wieder mal vollkommen unbeeindruckt von meinen Ausführungen wissen.  
„Das wirst du nachher schon noch sehen. Also keine Panik, großer, böser Wolf“, schmunzelte ich und ging an ihm vorbei in die Küche, aus der ein wunderbarer Duft kam.

„Du hast Pizza bestellt?“, fragte ich, als ich den großen Karton auf dem Tisch sah und den Deckel anhob. „Sogar mit allem!“, schwärmte ich, als Derek ebenfalls in die Küche trat und sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand lehnte und einfach nur nickte.

„Ok, noch schweigsamer als sonst. Das muss ich mir merken“, sagte ich gut gelaunt und drückte Derek die Teller in die Hand, während ich die Pizza zum Sofa trug und noch einmal zu meiner Tasche lief, um die Filme herauszuholen.

„Was hast mit dem ‚das muss ich mir merken‘ gemeint?“, wollte Derek nun wissen. Die Teller standen auf dem Tisch, bestückt mit zwei Pizza-Stücken.  
„Na ja, ich denke, dass hier wird nicht unser letzter gemeinsamer Vollmond bleiben, wenn ich mich nicht allzu doof anstelle oder du etwas machst, was mir einen weiteren Aufenthalt bei dir unmöglich macht“, lachte ich und griff nach der Pizza.

Dieses Mal blieb mein Gelaber unkommentiert und Derek sah zu den Filmen, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa lagen.

„Star Wars?“, fragte er und ich murmelte mit vollem Mund meine Zustimmung.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du noch nie einen Star Wars Film gesehen hast, falle ich endgültig vom Glauben ab.“  
„Ich habe die Ersten gesehen“, sagte Derek und nahm sich den obersten Film.  
„Meinst du die Alten oder die Neuen?“, wollte ich wissen und hoffte, dass er mich nicht so ansah wie Scott, wenn ich versuchte, ihm die Unterschiede zwischen den Star Wars Filmen klar zu machen.

„Die Neuen“, antwortete Derek zu meiner Überraschung und legte den ersten Teil wieder auf den Stapel.  
„Dann ist ja gut, dass ich alle Teile mitgebracht habe“, sagte ich, griff nach dem ‚vierten‘ Teil und ging zum Fernseher.

„Die hier sind ein bisschen anders, sie sind älter und an einigen Stellen wirklich sehr schlecht gemacht. Aber sie sind Kult und ich finde sie besser als die neumodischen, ersten Teile, die ja eigentlich in der Vergangenheit spielen sollen. Du wirst schnell merken, dass das an den meisten Stellen nicht wirklich umgesetzt wurde“, faselte ich vor mich hin und setzte mich wieder zu Derek auf das Sofa. Dieser reichte mir meinen Teller mit einem neuen Pizza-Stück und ich startete den Film.

„Du hast übrigens guten Geschmack“, sagte ich leise, als ich mich in das gemütliche Sofa zurücklehnte. Ich erhielt nur ein zustimmendes Grummeln.

Als ich zu Derek hinüber sah, saß er mit verkrampfter Miene dort und starrte auf den Fernseher, doch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, das er dem Film wirklich folgte.

Der Film lief etwa 20 Minuten, als Derek sich unruhig zu bewegen begann und immer wieder laut ausatmete.

„Derek?“, fragte ich leise, doch erhielt kaum eine Reaktion von dem anderen. „Ich glaube, wir gucken den Film ein anderes Mal weiter. Der ist nämlich gut, da sollte man nichts verpassen“, sagte ich und schaltete den Film schließlich aus.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Sofa zu Derek und lag nun mehr oder weniger. Ich dankte kurz der Kleidungsindustrie für die Erfindung der Jogginghose und begann dann meine eigentliche Aufgabe des Tages; Anchor für einen Wolf beim Vollmond spielen.

„Derek?“, fragte ich erneut und dieses Mal erhielt ich sogar eine Reaktion, die darin bestand, dass sich der Angesprochene zu mir umdrehte und mich einfach nur ansah. Seine grünen Augen strahlten und zogen mich mal wieder in ihren Bann.

Himmel, ich war doch wirklich in diesen Mann verknallt! Hals über Kopf hatte ich mich in ihn verknallt, ohne es mir bisher eingestanden zu haben, doch nun könnte ich es einfach nicht mehr vor mir selbst geheim halten.  
Vor dem, den diese Gefühle betrafen, behielt ich es aber vorerst für mich.  
Wenn Derek an diesem Abend eines ganz sicher nicht gebrauchen konnte, war das ein liebestoller, hormongesteuerter Teenager.

Wir starrten uns für eine gefühlte Stunde in die Augen, bis Derek den Blickkontakt unterbrach und tief ein- und ausatmete.

„Wenn ich irgendwas tun soll, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich habe das hier schließlich noch nie gemacht. Ich war zwar schon oft bei Scott, aber ich war nie wirklich sein Anchor. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise“, sagte ich, eigentlich mehr nur, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Denkst ich weiß, wie dass hier abläuft?“, wollte Derek wissen. In seiner Stimme konnte ich einen angespannten Unterton hören, der sich aber sonst nicht bei ihm bemerkbar machte. Er war scheinbar entspannt.

„Das hier ist doch nicht dein ersten Vollmond, oder?“ Derek war schließlich … älter … Er musste schon so an die 1000 Monde hinter sich haben.  
„Nein, aber meine bisherigen Anchor waren nie wirkliche Personen“, gab er nun zu.  
„Und was war es dann?“  
„Gefühle, meine Familie, aber nie einzelne Personen. Peter hat es mir auch nicht glauben wollen“, murmelte Derek vor sich hin.

Ich schob das wohlige Gefühl erst einmal von mir, dass er in mir ausgelöst hatte. Ich war sein erster Anchor, die erste Person, die ihm helfen konnte. Da darf man sich doch als was besonders fühlen, oder nicht? Zumindest ganz kurz.

„Warum wollte Peter es dir nicht glauben? Ist es so unverständlich für ihn, dass du ein Anchor hast? Oder ist es unverständlich, dass ich dein Anchor bin. Eine Sache, die ich ja selbst kaum glauben kann, also könnte ich Peter durchaus verstehen“, ratterte ich schon wieder runter. Ich war wirklich froh, dass die meisten meiner Freunde ein gutes Gehör hatten, sodass sie mich und meine wahrscheinlich unmenschlich schnelle Sprechgeschwindigkeit immer verstehen konnten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es bei seinem Unverständnis darum ging, dass du mein Anchor bist oder das ich überhaupt einen habe“, gab Derek leise von sich und ich bemerkte, wie er in Gedanken versank. Gedanken, die er sicher im Moment nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Und woran lag es dann?“, fragte ich und hoffte, Derek wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu holen.  
„Maya war Peters Anchor. Schon seit dem Augenblick, als sie sich begegneten, konnte sie ihn beruhigen. Sie war ein Mensch und die Verbindungen zwischen ihnen glich der zwischen uns“, gab Derek immer leiser und undeutlicher werdend zu. Er erkannte, dass die Verbindung zwischen uns tiefer ging, als es hätte normal sein sollen. Würde es wohl sehr auffallen, wenn ich nun wie ein debiler Vollidiot vor mich hin grinse?

„Ist der Anchor eine Person und ist die Verbindung zwischen dem Menschen und dem Wolf dann auch noch eine so starke und tiefe wie sie es zwischen Peter und Maya war, zerstört es den Wolf regelrecht, wenn er den Anchor verliert. Der Wolf lässt den Anchor niemals wirklich los.“  
„Deswegen ist Peter so, wie er ist?“, erfragte ich leise.  
„Ja“, antwortete Derek nur und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Was ist mit Scott?“, stellte ich die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kam.  
„Der Wolf braucht ein starkes Pack, dann kann das nicht passieren, was mit Peter passiert ist“, beruhigte er mich, denn wenn Scott eines hatte, dann war es ein starkes Pack hinter sich.

„Lass uns bitte über etwas anderes reden“, murmelte Derek nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens und ich bemerkte, wie angespannt seine Schultern waren. Ich traute mich jedoch nicht, ihn zu berühren.

Durch das dünne, weiße Shirt schienen die dunklen Umrisse des Tattoos zwischen Dereks Schulterblättern hindurch.

„Derek?“, begann ich und starrte weiterhin auf die Umrisse. Bis auf ein grummeln, erhielt ich mal wieder keine Antwort.  
„Wer hat eigentlich dein Tattoo gemacht?“

„Laura“, sagte Derek und ich hätte mir am liebsten sofort die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Fast jede Frage, die ich Derek zu stellen schien, riss ein neues Kapitel seiner mir noch fast vollkommen unbekannten Vergangenheit auf.

„Sie war nicht besonders erfreut, als ich damit auftauchte und noch weniger, als sie mir dann auch noch helfen musste, es sichtbar zu machen. Aber ich wollte es um jeden Preis“, sagte Derek und lächelte sogar ganz leicht.  
Wenn Laura auch nur ein bisschen wie Derek und Cora war, konnte ich mir ihre Reaktion bildlich vorstellen.

„Was bedeutet es?“, fragte ich, ohne nachzudenken, doch Derek war scheinbar in Redelaune.

„Es ist eine Triskele. Sie steht immer für drei Dinge. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft; Mutter, Vater, Kind; oder eben für mich – Alpha, Beta, Omega. So hat meine Mom uns früher gelehrt, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. Es war wie ein Mantra. Und nach dem Feuer habe ich immer häufiger das Gefühl gehabt, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das Tattoo hat mich an das Mantra erinnert.“

„So viel hast du, glaube ich, noch nie am Stück gesagt …“, murmelte ich und erkannte an Dereks Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich es wohl doch laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was?“, schmunzelte Derek.  
„Vergiss bitte, was ich gesagt habe. Neue Frage … Kannst du dich eigentlich in einen richtigen Wolf verwandeln?“ Glückwunsch Stiles! Das war wohl die dümmste Frage des Abends.

„Nein. Warum sollte ich das tun können?“, fragte Derek ungläubig. Er lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.  
„Keine Ahnung. War nur eine Frage. Immerhin können sich viele Werwölfe in Filmen auch in echte Wölfe verwandeln“, faselte ich mal wieder undeutlich vor mich hin.

„Und wir leben in einen Hollywood-Film, oder was?“  
„Natürlich nicht! Zum Glück! Die meisten Wölfe in diesen Werwolf-Filmen sind hässlich und benehmen sich so komisch! Wie kommen die Produzenten bloß auf solche Ideen? Ich meine, hast du jemals Teen Wolf gesehen? Dieser Film aus den 80ern? Ich sag dir, da bekomm selbst ich Angst vor Werwölfen. Aber nicht, weil sie gruselig sind. Nein! Eher, weil sie peinlich sind und ich am allerliebsten das Weite suchen würden, wenn ich dieses haarige Ding auch nur sehe.“

Was bin ich doch für ein Redekünstler? Doch irgendwie schien das heute nicht zu helfen.  
Derek gab weder ein Kommentar zu meinem Monolog ab, noch reagierte er mit seinem typischen grummeln darauf.

Stattdessen überraschte er mich mit einer Frage, mit der ich im Leben nicht gedacht hätte.

„Wie lange warst du in Lydia verliebt?“

Mein Mund klappte weit auf, denn damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Daher fiel auch meine Gegenfrage nicht besonders geistreich aus.

„Was?“  
„Wie lange warst du in Lydia verliebt?“, wiederholte Derek sich und seine Hände ballten sich zur Faust.

„Ich habe dich schon verstanden. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie du da nun drauf kommst.“  
„Kannst du mir bitte einfach nur die Frage beantworten“, zischte Derek zwischen seinen geschlossenen Zähnen.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie du da nun drauf kommst, aber ok. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich war seit der dritten Klasse in Lydia verknallt“, sagte ich und betonte das Wort ‚verknallt‘ besonders stark. „Aber das ist vorbei, wenn du das wissen wolltest.“

Derek atmete tief durch und schnaubte. Er sah mich wieder an und ich dachte, einen kurzen Blauschimmer in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.  
Hatte vielleicht gar nicht Derek diese Frage gestellt, sondern sein Wolf? War sein Wolf wirklich so eifersüchtig? Wenn ja, musste ich ihm wohl noch einige Male deutlich machen, dass ich rein gar nichts mehr von Lydia wollte, was über Freundschaft hinaus ging.

„Sorry“, murmelte Derek und bestätigte meine Annahme über den Wolf und seine Frage. Doch anstatt näher darauf einzugehen, stand Derek einfach auf und lief von einer Ecke des Lofts in die andere. Als er an der Fensterfront ankam, blickte er kurz nach draußen, grummelte etwas vor sich hin und lief wieder zur Tür.

„Mein Dad hat übrigens gedroht, wenn ich morgen nicht heile wieder zuhause auftauche, wird er Argent anrufen und um Hilfe bei der Bekämpfung eines wildgewordenen Wolfes bitten“, lachte ich und erhoffte mir eine Reaktion, die allerdings ausblieb. Derek lief nur wieder vom Fenster zurück zur Tür.

„Und morgen Abend gibt es bei mir Lasagne. Scott kommt, Lydia und Malia auch. Danny kann leider nicht. Ein Vollmond-Kater-Essen, wenn du es so willst.“ Die einzige Reaktion war eine Art zustimmender Laut, gefolgt von einem schweren ein- und ausatmen und einem nun deutlich sichtbaren zittern.

Ich musste es unbedingt schaffen, Derek abzulenken, denn so, wie es aussah, ging es ihm gerade gar nicht gut.

„Und am Montag werde ich dann nach Las Vegas fahren, und dort als Stripper arbeiten. Ich verdiene bestimmt gutes Geld“, versuchte ich und Derek beschränkte seine Reaktion auch dieses Mal auf ein Minimum. Sprich, gar keine Reaktion. Er lief nur weiterhin auf und ab und zwischenzeitlich meinte ich sogar, ein sehr leises wimmern oder winseln zu hören.

Derek ging es absolut nicht gut und ich wusste nicht, was ich dagegen tun konnte. Schöner Anchor bist du, Stiles! Wirklich ganz toll!

Als Derek erneut zur Tür lief, riss mir der Geduldsfaden.

„Oh mein Gott, Derek! Setzt dich endlich hin! Du machst mich wahnsinnig mit deinem Hin- und Herlaufen“, gab ich Derek zu verstehen und scheinbar drang ich zu ihm durch. Er blieb stehen und ging auf das Sofa zu. Bevor er sich jedoch setzte, stand ich auf.

„Ich hol was zu trinken“, murmelte ich und ging in die Küche. Ich musste selbst erst einmal etwas runter kommen, denn so half es Derek rein gar nichts.

Ich füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser und atmete tief durch. Dummes Gerede hatte schon mal nichts geholfen, die laute Aufforderung schon. Und was sollte ich nun tun? Ich konnte Derek ja wohl kaum den ganzen Abend lang anschreien.

Ohne wirklichen Plan ging ich zurück zum Sofa, auf dem Derek in sich zusammengesunken saß und den Kopf hängen ließ. Seine Schultern waren verkrampft und er atmete deutlich hörbar.

Hatten sie beim Vollmond eigentlich Schmerzen?

Mir fiel gerade auf, dass ich Scott diese Frage nie gestellt hatte.

Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa neben Derek und stellte ein Glas auf dem Tisch ab. Das andere hielt ich in seine Richtung.

„Hier, trink was“, flüsterte ich und Derek reagierte auf meine Aufforderung. Klare, einfache Anweisungen. Genau das, was mir bei Panikattacken auch meist half.

Derek griff nach dem Glas, doch seine Hand zitterte, sodass er den Inhalt zu verschütten drohte. Ich nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab und berührte dabei leicht seine Hand. Er atmete zischend ein und ich wollte meine Hand schon wieder wegziehen, als er sie umfasst und an Ort und Stelle hielt. Derek hielt nun mehr oder weniger meine Hand in seiner.

Seine Miene entspannte sich und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Nicht wieder wegnehmen“, murmelte er leise.  
„Was?“  
„Deine Hand.“  
„Oh, ok“, gab ich von mir. „Ist das so eine Anchor-Sache?“, fragte ich.  
„Ja“, antwortet Derek nur und drückte meine Hand noch etwas fester.

Also Berührungen waren doch noch nicht falsch. Im Gegenteil, sie schienen ihn wirklich zu beruhigen.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, was Scott damit meinte, dass der Wolf ganz ruhig wird“, erklärte Derek und sah auf unsere immer noch in einander verschränkten Hände.  
„Was meinst du damit? Was hat Scott gemeint?“, fragte ich nach und erwiderte den leichten Druck seiner Hand.  
„Der Anchor beruhigt einen und damit den Wolf“, antwortete Derek.  
„Und warum weiß Scott davon?“  
„Er war einige Vollmonde mit Allison zusammen, oder?“, sah Derek mich an und ich spürte, wie meine mir Miene für eine Sekunde entglitt.

Seit fast vier Wochen verbot ich mir, ihren Namen auch nur zu denken, geschweige denn, auszusprechen. Und nun sprach Derek ihn einfach aus. Was hat noch mal eine, meiner Meinung nach sehr kluge Person ‚gesagt‘?! Die Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst. Vielleicht würde es mir wirklich helfen, sie einfach wieder beim Namen zu nennen.

„Vermisst du sie?“, erkundigte Derek sich sehr leise. Er hatte meinen Miene wohl bemerkt. Ich konnte nicht antworten, deswegen nickte ich nur.

„Wo ist Scott eigentlich?“, wollte Derek nun wissen und sah mich einfach nur an. Seine Augen leuchteten wieder regelrecht, doch der leichte Schimmer blieb. Als würde der Wolf direkt hinter der Oberfläche darauf warten, auszubrechen.

„Er ist zuhause“, antwortete ich. „Seine Mom ist bei ihm. Und eigentlich sollte Kira auch bei ihm sein, aber die ist ja bei ihrer Familie. Ich hatte ihm heute noch angeboten, mit mir hier herzukommen, aber er hat nur gesagt, dass er es schaffen würde. Irgendwie bin ich mir da aber nicht so sicher“, sagte ich unsicher und machte mir nun doch Sorgen um meinen besten Freund. Vor allem, nachdem Derek das von dem Anchor und dem Wolf erzählt hatte.

Allison … sie war immerhin Scotts Anchor, von Beginn an. Und nun war sie … nicht mehr da.

„Scott ist stark, Stiles“, kommentierte Derek meine Sorgen und er hatte Recht. Scott war kein gewöhnlicher Beta. Er war ein Alpha und er war ja auch nicht allein. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn gleich morgen früh anzurufen, um zu fragen, ob er alles gut überstanden hatte.

Doch nun musste ich mich erstmal den jetzigen Problemen widmen. Problemen, die wieder angespannt auf dem Sofa neben mir saßen und nun zum gänzlich aufgegangenen Mond nach durch das Fenster starrten.

Phase Derek ablenken musste beginnen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte ich und wieder einmal konnte ich mir nur auf die Schulter klopfen. Egal, was ich sagte, meist brachte ich den Grummelwolf neben mir dazu, mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Meist, weil meine Fragen oder Kommentare so unintelligent waren, aber Hauptsache es half!

„Woher soll ich, dass denn bitte wissen“, gab Derek zynisch zu verstehen und fuhr nun mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Ich fragte mich, ob der diese Bewegung bewusst machte, oder ob er sich damit selbst ablenkte. Sich im Hier und Jetzt hielt.

„Derek … Wer ist hier denn der Wolf? Du oder ich? Was machst du denn sonst immer beim Vollmond?“  
„Den Wolf davon abhalten, vollkommen durchzudrehen“, gab Derek zu und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Dafür bin ich ja dieses Mal zuständig“, sagte ich und musste im nächsten Moment lachen. Ich hatte ja so einige Dinge mitgebracht, die Derek ablenken sollten und ich war mir sicher, dass zumindest eines dieser Dinge sehr gut funktionieren sollte.

Ich stand auf und ließ Dereks Hand los. Dieser knurrte leicht und sofort veränderte sich seine Augenfarbe. Die grüne Iris färbte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in ein schimmerndes Hellblau, welches mir einen Schauer über den Körper fahren ließ. Mit diesen Augen sahen sie einfach aus wie … na ja, nicht wie Menschen.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst deine Hand nicht wegnehmen“, zischte Derek, als ich zu meiner Tasche ging und darin herumkramte. Ich hatte eindeutig viel zu viel eingepackt. Die Hälfte des Inhalts würde Derek nie zu sehen bekommen – zumindest nicht heute Abend. Und die andere Hälfte würde er nicht sehen wollen. Doch diese eine Sache müsste funktionieren.

Ich ging zurück zum Sofa, in meiner Hand eine große Schachtel.

„Keine Angst, großer, böser Wolf. Ich bin ja schon wieder da“, sagte ich und legte die Schachtel auf den Tisch. Als ich mich wieder setzte, griff ich nach Dereks Hand und wurde abermals Zeuge, wie sich seine Augenfarbe wieder veränderte, doch dieses Mal blieb der blaue Schimmer deutlich sichtbarer als zuvor.

Mein Gegenüber beäugte die Schachtel auf dem Tisch misstrauisch.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er und klang dabei, als wäre die Schachtel und dessen Inhalt sein Erzfeind und sie würde ihn jeden Moment anspringen und zerfleischen.

„Das hab ich mitgebracht“, lachte ich über seine Reaktion.  
„Dass ich sowas nicht besitze, sollte dir klar sein. Ich habe gefragt, was das ist und vor allem was du damit vorhast?“, konterte Derek und ich nahm den Deckel von der flachen Schachtel. Dereks Hand berührte ganz leicht mein Bein und ich bemerkte durch die Verlagerung auf dem Sofa, dass er den Inhalt der Schachtel in Augenschein nahm, als ich ihn auf dem Tisch verteilte.

„Das ist ein Puzzle. Und das machen wir jetzt. Meine Mom hat das immer mit mir gemacht, wenn ich mich mal wieder auf nichts konzentrieren konnte. Man kann dabei herrlich entspannen und muss sich auf das Motiv und die Teile konzentrieren. Es ist also fast wie meditieren, nur dass man dabei spielt und am Ende auch noch ein schönes Motiv herauskommt. Komm her.“

Ich ließ mich von Sofa gleiten und setzte mich vor den Tisch, der dazu wie gemacht zu sein schien. Er war niedrig genug und ich zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher an das Sofa. Somit konnte ich mich zwischen Dereks Beine setzen, behielt dadurch weiterhin Körperkontakt, und konnte gleichzeitig puzzeln.

„Reicht das so?“, fragte ich, als ich mich an Dereks rechtes Knie lehnte und die Teile auf dem Tisch sortierte.  
„Ja.“ Mal wieder eine typisch minimalistische Antwort des Hales.  
„Wirklich? Ich kann mich auch wieder neben dich setzen. Das geht sicher auch irgendwie“, begann ich und erwartete ein ebenfalls typisches ‚Halt die Klappe‘ von Derek. Doch da wir mitten in einer Vollmondnacht waren und Wölfe in dieser Nacht gern mal alles anders machte, als man es von ihnen gewohnt war, tat der Wolf hinter mir eben dieses.

Anstelle eines Kommentars oder eines Grummelns beugte Derek sich über meine Schulter, umfasste mein Kinn sanft mit seinen warmen Händen und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass er mich küssen konnte.

Und wie immer schaltete mein Gehirn ab und das rechne ich Derek als riesen Kompliment an. Mich zum Nicht-Denken zu bringen schafft sonst nur ein heftiger Schlag auf den Kopf.

Dereks Lippen lagen warm auf meinen und er wartete wahrscheinlich darauf, dass ich auf den Kuss einging. Was mein etwas langsames Gehirn auch prompt tat.

Irgendwie war der Kuss anders als die bisherigen. Vielleicht war es wegen des Mondes, vielleicht lag es an der ganzen Situation, vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung. Doch der Kuss hatte deutlich mehr Vertrautheit als die übrigen. Es war kein wildes, ungestümes Rumgeknutsche. Dieser Kuss ging tiefer, war warm und von einer versteckten Leidenschaft, die mich in den Kuss seufzen ließ.

Viel zu schnell brach Derek den Kuss wieder ab und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. Seine Hand lag warm und schwer auf meiner Schulter und ich lächelte sicher vollkommen neben mir stehend.

„Ok …“, war mein Erstes Kommentar und ich räusperte ich mich kurz, bevor ich mich wieder dem Puzzle auf dem Tisch vor mir widmete. „Ich bin nun definitiv jeden Vollmond bei dir, wenn du mich immer so küsst“, lachte ich und hörte Dereks lächeln auf den Lippen, als er mit seinem typischen „Halt die Klappe, Stiles“ antwortete.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten wir schweigend. Ich begann mit dem Puzzle und spürte immer wieder Dereks Hand auf meinen Schultern oder in meinen Nacken. Er zog eine Linie zwischen meinen Leberflecken und ließ mich erschaudern.

Irgendwann hielt ich das Schweigen nicht mehr aus und ich begann zu erzählen. Was genau ich sagte, wusste ich später nicht mehr, aber die Namen Mom, Allison, Scott und Lydia oder Wörter wie Werwolf, Pack und Nogitsune fielen häufig.

Derek hörte einfach zu. Wenn ich stockte oder meine Stimme einen zittrigen Unterton bekam, drehte er wieder meinen Kopf und küsste mich. Nicht so, wie der Kuss zuvor. Diese waren kürzer und leichter, aber sie bewahrten mich davor, allzu tief in meinen Erinnerungen abzutauchen. Sie verankerten mich im Hier und Jetzt.

Derek blieb die meiste Zeit still. Wenn meine Erzählungen stockten, fragte er weiter nach, doch sonst behielt er jedes Kommentar für sich. Er hörte einfach nur zu. Vielleicht beruhigte ihn meine Stimme auch, dachte ich kurz. Doch im nächsten Moment konnte ich über diesen Gedanken nur schmunzeln. Warum sollte meine Stimme jemanden beruhigen?

Als ich nach einem gefühlten Augenblick auf die Uhr sah, erschrak ich leicht.

„Was?“ Derek hatte meine Reaktion wohl bemerkt, denn er drückte meine Schulter leicht.

„Nichts“, sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Es ist nur schon 4 Uhr. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es schon so spät ist.“

„Du hast fast zwei Stunden am Stück gelabert“, sagte Derek und setze ein schiefes Lächeln auf, was sein ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen ließ und mir wackelige Knie bescherte. Gut also, dass ich auf dem Boden saß.

„Du hättest ja auch was sagen können“, schmunzelte ich und erhielt nur ein Kopfschütteln. Meine Antwort ging in einem Gähnen meinerseits unter.

„Wir sollten ins Bett“, schlug Derek vor und erhob sich. Er nahm die Teller und Gläser vom Tisch und ging in die Küche.  
Ich stand auf und streckte mich. Das war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass Derek den Körperkontakt zu mir unterbrochen hatte und irgendwie wurde mir kalt. Was sicher daran lag, dass ich müde war … redete ich mir zumindest ein.

Mit vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen ging ich zu meiner Tasche, die noch immer neben dem Eingang lag, und kramte die Sache heraus, die ich für die Nacht brauchte.

„Was hast du da eigentlich alles eingepackt?“, fragte Derek und ich fuhr mit einem ziemlich uneleganten Quietschen zusammen.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so. Wir haben den Mond überstanden! Willst du, dass ich jetzt wegen eines Herzinfarktes draufgehe?“, meckerte ich vor mich hin und stand schwerfällig auf.

„Was ist alles in der Tasche, Stiles?“, fragte Derek erneut, als wie dicht voreinander standen.  
„Warum willst du das wissen?“  
„Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?“

Derek zog einen Augenbraune hoch und sah mich fragend an. Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden, und sah auf den Boden.

„Lass es einfach gut sein, ok?“, fragte ich und gähnte erneut.

„Gehen wir ins Bett“, sagte Derek und griff nach meinem Arm.

Keine zehn Minuten später lagen wir, mal wieder Arm in Arm, in Dereks Bett. Er strich über meinen bloßen Arm und ich legte meine Hand auf seiner Brust ab. Der Hale seufzte leicht und ich sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Ich musste mit einem Mal lachen. Derek öffnete die Augen und sah mich verwundert an.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder so witzig? Ich dachte, du seist müde“, kommentierte er mein Lachen.  
„Bin ich ja auch. Mir ist nur irgendwie gerade klar geworden, dass wir hier Arm-in-Arm liegen“, lachte ich weiter. Vermutlich war ich vollkommen übermüdet, was bei sich bei mir immer in einem überdrehten Zustand bemerkbar machte.

„Und was ist so falsch daran?“, wollte Derek wissen und ich hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen.  
„Das war die wohl beste Antwort, die du hättest geben können“, murmelte ich und küsste ihn kurz auf die vor Verwirrung leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange an, da ich zum wiederholten Male ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen“, entschied Derek gegen meine Lippen murmelt und ich legte mich wieder hin, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter und die Hand auf seiner Brust.

„Aber nicht schnarchen“, warnte ich und erhielt ein aufseufzen.  
„Ich schnarche nicht“, sagte Derek leise, aber bestimmt.  
„Und ob du das tust. Es klingt wie ein ganzes Rudel schlafender Wölfe oder wie …“, setzte ich an und wollte mir gerade noch mehr Vergleiche einfallen lassen, als Derek mich unterbrach.

„Du schnarchst“, warf er mir an den Kopf und ich zog empört die Luft ein.

„Was? Ich? Nein, niemals!“  
„Oh doch.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch.“

„Nein, tu ich nicht!“, verteidigte ich mich. „Hab ich noch nie gemacht. Und denkst du nicht, das hätte mir sonst schon mal jemand gesagt?“

„Lass uns schlafen“, befahl Derek nun regelrecht und schlag den Arm fester um mich, sodass ich noch näher an ihn gedrückt wurde.

„Ok“, gab ich mich geschlagen und schloss die Augen. „Und ich schnarche nicht“, setzte ich noch einmal nach.

„Stiles. Ruhe. Jetzt.“

Einzelne gesprochene Wörter. Er meinte es ernst. Aber ich wäre nicht Stiles gewesen, wenn ich nicht das letzte Wort gehabt hätte. Und als diese letzten Worte meinen Lippen verließen, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich sie bereuen oder stolz auf sie sein sollte.

„Bring mich doch dazu …“

Die Reaktion von Derek Hale überraschte mich erneut, wie so viele Dinge in den letzten Tagen und besonders am heutigen Abend.

„Ok.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war das eigentlich letzte Kapitel dieser kleinen Story... Es folgt noch eine Art Epilog, der allerdings von Scotts Vollmondnacht handelt. Von daher ist diese Story noch nicht ganz fertig :)  
> Der Epilog folgt sobald er fertiggestellt ist...


	9. Kein Mond ist wie der andere

„Scott? Scott, hörst du mich?“

Scott schaute leicht verwirrt in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, und blickte seiner Mom direkt ins Gesicht. Melissa saß auf dem Sofa neben ihm und sah ihn an. In ihren Augen konnte Scott Sorge erkennen.

„Was?“, fragte er etwas harscher als beabsichtigt.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du noch etwas essen willst? Oder soll ich die Pizza wegstellen?“, fragte Melissa ruhig und schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ob sie die ausgestreckte Hand nun auf Scotts Arm ablegen sollte oder nicht.

Scott schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zum Fernseher, in dem irgendeine Show lief, die er allerdings keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Das Flimmern der Bilder brachte den Wolf durcheinander und er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Scott wusste, dass der Vollmond für den Wolf nicht leicht werden würde, aber dass er so leicht abzulenken sei, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Eigentlich war der Alpha stolz auf sich, dass er den Wolf auch bei einem Vollmond so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Eigentlich.

Denn das hatte sich noch vor dem letzen Mond geändert.

Und Schuld an dieser ganzen Sache, an seiner fehlenden Kontrolle über den Wolf in ihm, lag bei keinem geringeren als …

Scott konnte seinen Wolf gerade noch davon abhalten, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn wenn den Wolfen etwas noch mehr aufregte, als den aufsteigenden Vollmond, dann war das der Gedanke an die feste und unerschütterliche Freundschaft und Loyalität zwischen Scott und Stiles.

Scott würde seinen besten Freund niemals die Schuld geben.  
Sein Wolf schon.

Um den Wolf von seiner aufschäumenden Wut abzulenken, dachte Scott bewusst an Derek und den Rest des Packs. Sein Pack, welches ihm immer zur Seite stand und ihm besonders in den letzten Wochen viel Kraft gegeben hatte.

Er dachte an Isaac, der in Frankreich allein mit dem Vollmond zu Recht kommen musste. Er dachte an Malia, die keine Hilfe wollte. Er dachte an Stiles, der bei Derek war. Stiles, der diese Nacht hoffentlich heil überstehen würde.

Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Stiles sich melden würde, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war, wenn er nicht mit Derek zu Recht kommen würde und Hilfe brauchte.

Doch bisher hatte sein bester Freund sich noch nicht gemeldet. Und wenn es einen gab, der mit dieser ganzen Wolfssache umgehen konnte, dann war das immer noch Stiles. Nun hatte er auch keine Wahl mehr, denn Dereks Wolf hatte ihn als Anchor erwählt.

Allein der Gedanke an das Wort Anchor brachte den Wolf zum verzweifelten Aufheulen und Scott zum leisen Wimmern.

Wenn der Vollmond nicht am Himmel aufging und Scott umgeben von seinem Pack war, konnte er die Gedanken und Gefühle des Wolfes unter Kontrolle halten, ihn davon abbringen, an sie zu denken. Doch heute war er allein. Er hatte nichts, woran er sich halten konnte.

Der Wolf überrannte ihn mit Bildern und Gefühlen und alle drehten sich um ein Thema … Allison.

Eigentlich verbot er sich, ihren Namen auch nur zu denken, denn der Wolf hing noch immer an seinem einst erwählten Anchor.

Was hatte Deaton gesagt? Wenn der Wolf einmal einen Anchor erwählt, lässt er ihn erst dann wieder los, wenn er einen anderen gefunden hat. Dabei war es vollkommen egal, ob die Person sich von einem getrennt hat oder tot ist. Der Wolf bleibt bei diesem Anchor.

Und da … Allison … tot war … brachte es den Wolf nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept.   
Sein Anchor war nicht mehr da, doch los lassen konnte er ihn nicht. Das einzige, was Scott und seinen Wolf vom totalen Durchdrehen bewahrte, war er starke Rückhalt des Packs. Etwas, dass Peter nicht hatte, hatte Deaton erklärt.  
Allein und ohne Halt war Dereks Onkel in seiner Trauer und seinem Hass versunken und war schlussendlich verrückt geworden.

Aber trotz des Packs im Rücken verlor Scott regelmäßig die Kontrolle. Er war ruhelos, fühlte sich erdrückt von einem unsichtbaren Gewicht und zog sich immer mehr zurück. Scheinbar hatte noch niemand diese Veränderung an ihm bemerkt, aber es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis es Derek, Stiles, Kira oder einem anderem auffallen würden.

Kira …  
Ihr Gesicht tauchte kurz in seinem Kopf auf und plötzlich hörte Scott die Stimme seiner Mom.

„Scott?“, fragte sie leise und schien die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm auf sich zu ziehen wollen.

Scott sah sie an und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sich sein Blick verändert hatte. Seine Augen mussten Melissa rot entgegen starren, denn sie wich unbewusst zurück.

„Schatz, deine Hand“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und deutete auf Scotts Hand, die auf dem Sofa lag. Seine Finger krallten sich tief in das Polster und hatten schon tiefe Risse in das Sofa gezogen.

Melissa berührte sanft Scott Hand und strich leicht darüber.

Ohne Vorwarnung und mit einer unaufhaltsamen Wut sprang Scott vom Sofa aus und sah Rot. Buchstäblich! Seine Fänge waren voll ausgefahren, seine Krallen ebenfalls. Seine Augen glühten in einem hellen Rot und sein Körper begann, von der Verwandlung zu zittern.

Melissa stand langsam vom Sofa aus, die Hände sichtbar vor sich ausgetreckt und sah ihren Sohn direkt an.  
Scott spürte die Furcht, die von ihr ausging, doch als sie zu sprechen begann, war ihre Stimme ruhig wie immer.

„Scott, es ist alles ok. Ich bin hier. Es ist alles ok“, sagte sie und Scott versuchte sich auf ihre Stimme zu konzentrieren, doch sein Wolf überschwemmte ihn mit Bildern und Gefühlen.

Allison … Stiles … die Oni … Allison … Stiles … die Oni …

Immer und immer wieder erinnerte sich der Wolf an ihren Tod, an das Lächeln seines besten Freundes, an das unwirkliche Zischen der Schwerter der Oni und an das taube Gefühl nach ihrem Tod. An die Wut und die Verzweiflung beim letzten Vollmond. Daran, wie sich der Wolf nichts lieber gewünscht hatte, als ins Nebenzimmer zu stürmen und denjenigen, der seiner Meinung nach die Schuld an ihrem Tod trug, das gleiche Leid zu zufügen, wie er ihm zugefügt hat.

„Scott, bitte hör mir zu“, flehte Melissa nun regelrecht und trat einen Schritt auf Scott zu. Er sah seine Mom kurz an, würde allerdings wieder von den übermächtigen Gefühlen des Wolfes übermannt.

Melissa wollte ihren Sohn gerade am Arm berühren, als dieser diesen ausstreckte, um sie von sich fernzuhalten. Der Wolf konnte seine Kraft nicht einschätzen und so stolperte Melissa durch die Wucht des Schlages zurück auf das Sofa.

„Mom“, flüsterte Scott und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sein Wolf heulte in ihm auf und wollte nur noch weg. Scott gab diesem Verlangen nach und rannte die Treppe hinauf, flüchtete in sein Bad und knallte die Tür mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu.

Als er vor dem Spiegel stand und sich am Waschbecken festhielt, zitterte er am ganzen Körper und Tränen liefen ihm über das heiße Gesicht. Er sah in seine roten Augen und wimmerte erneut.

Der Wolf war aufgebracht. Der Vollmond musste hoch am Nachthimmel stehen und machte die ganze Situation nicht sehr viel besser.

Er hatte noch nie jemanden angegriffen, wenn man die Versuche, Stiles bei den ersten Vollmonden zu töten, einmal außer Acht ließ. Er hatte noch nie seine Mom angegriffen. Diejenigen, die ihn eigentlich immer beruhigen konnte. Die immer für ihn da gewesen war. Die ihn nach der Beerdigung im Arm gehalten hatte, bis er erschöpft unter Tränen eingeschlafen war.

Er hatte seine Mom angegriffen.

Scott ballte die linke Hand zur Faust und sah, wie die ersten Bluttropfen in das weiße Waschbecken tropften. Der Schmerz in der Hand erdete den Wolf ein wenig und Scott konnte das erste Mal nach Minuten wieder durchatmen.

Doch durch die aufkommende Ruhe in ihm hörte Scott seine Mom. Sie war noch immer im Wohnzimmer und atmete schnell und zittrig. Weinte sie?

Sein Wolf heulte verzweifelt auf und brachte ihn noch mehr durcheinander. Er dachte an Chris, der bei der Beerdigung seiner Tochter keine Miene verzogen hatte und die Tränen kommentarlos über sein Gesicht liefen ließ. Er dachte an Isaac, dessen Kinn ununterbrochen gezittert hatte und dessen Hand sich in einem Tuch verkrampft hatte. Scott hatte nicht den Mut aufgebracht, ihn zu fragen, ob ihr dieses Tuch gehört hatte. Der Wolf dachte an Melissa, die neben ihm gestanden hatte und die ihn so unendlich traurig angesehen hatte. Kurz dachte sein Wolf an Kira, um dann gleich darauf wieder an Stiles zu denken und erneut in roter Wut zu versinken.

Doch bevor die Wut erneut überhand erlangen konnte, hörte Scott, wie seine Mom leise murmelnd die Treppe hochlief, die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufschob und direkt vor der Badezimmertür stehen blieb.

„Scott? Kannst du mich hören?“, fragte sie leise.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Scott mit zittriger Stimme und zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich hab hier jemanden, der mit dir reden will“, sagte sie.  
„Ich will nicht mit Stiles reden“, fauchte Scott leise und zitterte erneut.

„Es ist nicht Stiles. Es ist Kira.“

Kira …

Er Wolf überschwemmte ihn nun mit Bildern der kleinen Schwarzhaarigen. Diejenige, die ihn ohne Angst als das angenommen hatte, was er war. Diejenige, die geholfen hatte, Stiles zu retten. Diejenige, die ihn als Alpha angenommen hatte, ihn verstand. Diejenige, in die er sich verliebt hatte.

„Scott?“

Das war Kira! Ihre Stimme klang dumpf und nicht echt, aber sie war es.  
Und mit einem Mal wurde der Wolf ruhiger, das Zittern und Wimmern hörte auf, die Fangzähne und Krallen verschwanden und seine Augen verloren das Schimmern des hellen Rots.

„Kira“, flüsterte Scott und trat vor die Tür. Seine Hand zitterte noch immer, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und seiner Mom direkt in die Augen sah.

„Mom … Ich … es …“, stockte Scott und ihm traten erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

Melissa legte die Hand an seine Wange und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Es ist alles ok, es geht mir gut. Wir können morgen darüber reden“, sagte sie und gab Scott das Telefon. Sie lächelte noch einmal und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür ließ sie offen, etwas, das Scott sich angewöhnt hatte.

Scott atmete noch einmal zittrig durch, setzte sich auf das weiche Bett und hielt sich dann das Telefon ans Ohr. Er hörte nur ein leises atmen und doch brachte es den Wolf so weit runter, dass er in der Lage war, richtig durchzuatmen.

„Kira?“, fragte er leise und sie antwortete sofort.  
„Ich bin hier, Scott. Also nicht hier, also nicht bei dir, aber ich bin da“, sagte Kira mit ihrer leichten Stimme und Scott konnte nicht anders als ein wenig zu lächeln.  
Er legte sich in seine Kissen, platzierte das Telefon neben sich und schloss die Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Kira leise und Scott schnaubte als Antwort.  
„Was ist denn?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Ich hab absolut keine Kontrolle. Das ist mir schon so lange nicht mehr passiert. Ich bin ein Alpha, ich sollte mich eigentlich besser kontrollieren können“, ratterte Scott schnell herunter und spürte, wie sein Wolf wieder unruhiger wurde.

„Scott, hör mir zu!“, redete Kira dazwischen. „Kein Vollmond ist wie der andere. Du musst dir Zeit geben. Sowas geht nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen.“

„Danke“, murmelte Scott nach einiger Zeit der Stille.  
„Wofür? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht“, flüsterte Kira.  
„Deine Stimme reicht schon. Er ist ganz ruhig“, gab Scott zu und drehte sich auf die Seite. Der Mond stand nun hoch am Himmel und schien hell und klar in sein Zimmer. Langsam schloss er die Augen und lächelte, als er Kira hörte, die etwas umgeworfen zu haben schien und leise fluchte.

Sein Wolf dachte nun nur an Kira. Diese Gedanken ließen Scott ruhig aufseufzen und erneut lächeln. So ruhig war er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen. Scott fühlte sich sicher und stark, das erste Mal seit dem Tod des Anchors seines Wolfes.

Das Ganze war ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Kira leise vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Eigentlich nichts. Ich habe nur so vor mich hin gelabert. Nichts von Bedeutung. Soll ich aufhören? Oder auflegen? Immerhin hat deine Mom mich auf dem Handy angerufen“, sagte Kira schnell.

„Nein“, antwortete Scott. „Nicht auflegen und du kannst gern weiterreden. Irgendwie beruhigt ihn deine Stimme. Auch wenn das ziemlich bescheuert klingt“, lachte Scott nun und Kira stimmte mit ein.

„Irgendwie schon, aber wenn es ihm hilft“, sagte sie und gähnte unterdrückt.

„Wir sollten schlafen“, schlug Scott vor und legte das Telefon neben sich auf sein Kissen, die Freisprechanlage eingeschaltet, sodass er Kira hören konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Scott.“  
„Gute Nacht, Kira“, sagte Scott leise lächelnd.

Ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr schlief Scott in Rekordgeschwindigkeit ein und wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf.

***

„Scott? Bist du wach?“, drang die Stimme von Kira dumpf an sein Ohr.

„Was?“, sagte Scott verwirrt und musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Er war in seinem Zimmer, lag in seinem Bett, die leichte Decke war über seine Beine geschlungen und er fühlt sich ausgeruht. Das erste Mal seit … ziemlich langer Zeit.

„Ich glaube, wir haben die ganze Nacht das Telefon angehabt“, lachte Kira nun und am liebsten hätte sich sein Wolf fröhlich auf dem Boden herumgerollt. Kiras Lachen und ihre Stimme hatte bisher noch nie so eine Wirkung auf Scott gehabt, doch plötzlich war es alles, was er hören wollte. Fast so als hatte sein Wolf sich einen neuen Anchor gesucht und ihn in Kira gefunden.

„Kira?“, fragte Scott leise und bemerkte an ihrem Stocken, dass er sie scheinbar unterbrochen hatte.  
„Ja?“  
„Wann bist du wieder hier?“  
„Am Sonntagabend, das hab ich dir nun mindestens schon vier Mal gesagt“, lachte sie wieder. „Aber warum fragst du?“

„Weil ich dich sehen muss.“

Mehr sagte Scott nicht, denn in diesem Moment trat Melissa in sein Zimmer und hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

„Kira, können wir nachher schreiben? Ich muss mich bei Mom entschuldigen“, sagte Scott und setzte sich auf. Melissa sah dies als Einladung und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.  
„Ja, klar. Bis später, Scott“, antwortete Kira fröhlich.  
„Bis später. Ich …“, wollte Scott beginnen, doch da hatte Kira die Verbindung bereits unterbrochen. Er würde den Satz beenden, wenn sie sich sahen.

Scott schaltete das Telefon ab und nahm die Tasse von Melissa entgegen. Der Kaffee dampfte und schmeckte einfach göttlich.

„Mom, ich … wegen gestern Abend … es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen, aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht kontrollieren und er hat mir immer wieder …“, schoss es nur so aus Scotts Mund, bis Melissa ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und den Kopf ganz leicht schüttelte. Eine Geste, die sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst tat, die Scott aber sofort auffiel und seinen Redeschwall stoppte.

„Es ist ok, Scott. Ich kann es mir zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, was du beim Vollmond durchmachst, aber ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man zornig ist und das Gefühl hat, nichts mehr in seinem Leben kontrollieren zu können.“

„Bist du mir also nicht böse?“, wollte Scott kleinlaut wissen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Da müsstest du schon ganz andere Dinge anstellen, dass ich dir böse wäre“, erwiderte Melissa mit gespielt ernster Stimme, doch auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines Grinsen, welches zu einem vollen Lächeln wurde, als Scott ebenfalls zu lachen begann.

„Warum hast du Kira angerufen?“, fragte Scott nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
„Ich wusste, dass du in so einer Situation sicher nicht mit Stiles reden kannst, weil er dich bestimmt nicht beruhigen kann und er auch selbst genug zu tun hatte gestern Nacht. Und da kam mir Kira in den Sinn und wie du dich in ihrer Gegenwart verhältst. Hätte ich sie nicht anrufen sollen?“, wollte Melissa nun wissen.

„Doch“, sagte Scott etwas zu schnell. „Es war genau das Richtige“, gab er zu und sah schüchtern auf seine Hände, die mit der Ecke seiner Decke spielten.

„Gut“, sagte sie, berührte noch einmal seinen Arm und erhob sich dann vom Bett. Als sie schon fast aus dem Zimmer herausgegangen war, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Sohn um.

„Stell dich schon mal auf mehr arbeiten in diesem Monat ein“, lachte sie.  
„Warum?“, wollte Scott wissen, ahnte aber schon, dass diese Bemerkung etwas mit der ganzen Nacht am Telefon zu tun hatte.  
„Weil du diesen Monat die Telefonrechnung übernimmst“, gab Melissa ihm zu verstehen und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Scott warf sich in seinen Kissen zurück und stöhnte auf. Er hatte mehrere Stunden mit Kira telefoniert und seine Mom hatte sie auf ihrem Handy angerufen. Das würde teuer werden, dachte Scott.

Aber es war es wert gewesen. Kira hatte ihn und sein Wolf derartig beruhigt, wie es zuvor eigentlich nur Stiles und Allison geschafft hatten. Beide auf ihre eigene Art und Weise, aber doch gleich. Und bei Kira hatten ihre Stimme und ihr Lachen gereicht, um Scott wieder auf den Boden zu bringen und ihn nicht durchdrehen zu lassen. Ein Gefühl, das er seit dem Tod von Allison nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Mit einem Mal wurde Scott klar, dass er an Allison dachte, ohne das er das Gefühl hatte, man würde ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißen, es in den Dreck werfen und darauf herumtrampeln. Er konnte freier atmen und verspürte noch nicht einmal mehr die Wut, die ihn in den letzten Wochen jeden Tag begleitet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sein Wolf wirklich einen neuen Anchor gewählt. Noch etwas, über das er mit Kira morgen Abend unbedingt sprechen musste.

Doch erst einmal traf er sich heute Abend mit den anderen bei Stiles. Ein nach-der-Vollmondnacht-Essen, wie Stiles es genannt hatte. Er würde umgeben sein von seinem Pack und vielleicht würde er endlich wieder zu seiner alten Kontrolle zurückfinden.

Beim Gedanken an sein Pack fiel ihm Isaac ein.  
Hatte der Beta den Vollmond alleine im fernen Frankreich gut überstanden? Ganz ohne ein Pack?

Scott nahm das Telefon in die Hand und suchte die Nummer von Isaac. Was machte es, nun auch noch in Europa anzurufen, wenn er ohnehin schon die gesamte Telefonrechnung bezahlen musste? Und er verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, die Stimme seines Packmates zu hören.

Der Aufbau der Verbindung dauerte einige Zeit, doch nach ein paar Freizeichen nahm die leicht verschlafene Stimme von Isaac ab.

„Ja?“, fragte er und Scott musste lachen.  
„Leidest du etwa immer noch unter Jetlack?“, lachte er laut ins Telefon und Isaac protestierte lautstark.

„Nein! Aber ich habe auch eine Vollmondnacht hinter mir und du klingst auch noch nicht besonders wach!“, entgegnete Isaac, musste aber in Scotts lachen mit einstimmen.

„Alles ok bei dir?“, wollte Scott nach einigen Minuten von Smalltalk wissen und seine Stimme hatte plötzlich diesen eigenartigen Unterton, den er nicht bewusst einsetzte und den Stiles gern mal als seine Alphastimme bezeichnete.

„Ja“, sagte Isaac nur und seufzte leise. „Chris war die ganze Nacht bei mir. Er hat mich abgelenkt und hat sich ganz gut geschlagen“, erklärte der Beta und klang fast ein bisschen stolz.

Scott konnte sich Chris‘ Zwiespalt nur zu gut vorstellen. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er Leute wie Isaac gejagt und plötzlich war er selbst für das Wohlergehens einer solchen Person verantwortlich. Als Alpha war Scott beruhigt, dass Isaac bei Chris war, auch wenn er ihn gern weiterhin in Beacon Hills gesehen hätte. 

„Und was machst du jetzt?“, erkundigte Scott sich, als er Isaac kauen hörte.  
„Ich esse Pizza, französische Pizza“, erwiderte er mit vollem Mund und Scott musste schmunzeln. Bei Isaac war alles französisch. Die Pizza, das Wetter, der Kaffee, die Menschen. Alles bekam die Anmerkung, es sei französisch. Scott verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie fand er es niedlich.

„Dann mal weiterhin guten Appetit bei deiner Pizza“, gab Scott von sich.  
„Meiner französischen Pizza“, berichtigte Isaac ihn. „Und was machst du heute noch so?“, wollte er weiter wissen.

„Stiles hat später zu einem nach-der-Vollmondnacht-Essen eingeladen. Er wollte Lasagne machen“, schwärmte Scott, denn es gab fast nichts besseres, als Stiles‘ selbstgemachte Lasagne.

„Oh, nun bin ich neidisch“, maulte Isaac und biss erneut von seiner Pizza ab.

Die beiden zählten ihre liebsten Gerichte ihres Freundes auf, Isaac erkundigte sich nach den anderen und Scott musste ihm versprechen, ihm zu sagen, wie das Gespräch mit Kira morgen Abend gelaufen war.

„Ich sollte so langsam mal auflegen. Ich will nicht zwei Monatsgehälter an Mom zahlen müssen“, sagte Scott.  
„Dann hättest du ja kein Geld mehr für dein Superdate mit Kira“, witzelte Isaac.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich mache sowas nicht. Kira würde sowas übrigens auch gar nicht gefallen. Sie ist nicht Lydia“, konterte Scott.  
„Scott, sie ist ein Mädchen. Es würde ihr gefallen“, erwiderte Isaac und überlegte laut, was Scott in diesem Superdate alles machen könnte.

„Isaac, meine Mom hat mich gerufen. Ich muss auflegen“, redete Scott dazwischen.  
„Hat sie gar nicht, das hätte ich gehört“, lachte Isaac. „Aber du hast recht. Ich will dich ja nicht in den Ruin stürzen.“  
„Das schaff ich schon von ganz alleine“, antwortete Scott.

„Erzähl mir von morgen Abend und grüß die anderen!“, forderte Isaac, was Scott ihm sofort versprach. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich, mit der Abmachung, beim nächsten Mal via Skype zu telefonieren.

Der Alpha musste erneut lächeln. Er war umgeben von einem starken Pack, das immer für ihn da sein würde und welches er mit all den Kräften, die er aufbringen konnte, beschützen wollte.

Sein Wolf rollte sich erneut fröhlich bei diesem Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

 

*-*-*

„Stiles hat gesagt, du sollst in die Küche gehen. Du bist einstimmig zum Assistenzkoch bestimmt worden“, verkündete Lydia, als sie die Tür vom Haus der Stilinskis öffnete.

„Habe ich da ein Mitspracherecht?“, wollte Scott wissen, während er sich die Schuhe auszog.  
„Nein, es war einstimmig“, kam von Malia, die neben Danny auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saß und ihn fröhlich anlächelte. Scott hatte sich am Nachmittag bei ihr erkundigt, ob sie die Nacht gut überstanden hatte und Malia hatte nur ein ‚Ja‘ zurückgeschrieben. Doch das hatte Scott gereicht. Wenn es etwas gewesen wäre, hätte sie es ihm gesagt.

Es klingelte erneut an der Tür und Stiles rannte die Treppe herunter, stürmte, ohne auf Scott zu achten, an ihm vorbei und riss die Tür so schnell auf, dass sie an die Wand knallte.

„Derek“, sagte er nur und zog den Mann mit dem leicht erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht und der Brille auf der Nase ins Haus.

Derek hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und küsste Stiles …

Scott und alle anderen Anwesenden im Raum wurden ganz still. Erstens, seit wann trug Derek eine Brille? Zweitens, seit wann lächelte er? Drittens, seit wann küsste er Stiles vollkommen offen vor allen anderen? Viertens, warum rochen die beiden so sehr nach dem jeweils anderen? Das war vor ein paar Tagen definitiv noch nicht so gewesen, als Scott die beiden das letzte Mal zusammen gesehen hatte.

Stiles löste sich von Derek und zog Scott mit in die Küche. Seine Wangen glühten rot und auf seinen Lippen lag ein sehr breites Grinsen.

„Warum grinst du so?“, fragte Scott verwirrt, bemerkte aber, wie sich auch sein Mund zu einem solchen Grinsen verzog. Stiles‘ Freude war einfach ansteckend.

„Warum grinst du so?“, stellte Stiles als Gegenfrage.  
„Nichts da, ich hab zu erst gefragt. Und warum ist Derek so locker? Und seit wann trägt er eine Brille? Und warum riecht ihr so sehr nacheinander?“, stellte Scott eine Frage nach der anderen und könnte beobachten, wie Stiles vor seinen Augen noch röter im Gesicht wurde und sich in den Nacken fasste. Eine Geste, die sein bester Freund nur dann machte, wenn er nervös oder verlegen war. Letzteres kam nicht besonders oft vor. 

„Warum bist du nervös?“, fragte Scott leise und trat einen Schritt näher auf Stiles zu. So nah konnte er den Geruch von Derek an seinem Freund noch stärker riechen.

„Also, letzte Nacht, oder eher heute Morgen … Also da … wir haben …“, stockte Stiles und sein Gesicht glühte wie durch ein Wunder nun noch mehr. Seine Augen glänzten und auf seinen Lippen lag ein ganz kleines Lächeln und sein Kopf war leicht gesenkt. Er flüsterte ganz leise, sodass selbst Scott es kaum verstehen konnte. Und er bekam auch nur die Hälfte von Stiles‘ Flüstern mit, denn aus dem Wohnzimmer schallte ein lautes Knurren zu ihnen herüber, gefolgt von einem lauten „Stiles!“ von Derek und einem unterdrücktem Kichern von Lydia, Malia und Danny.

Scott lachte.  
Er war umgeben von seinem Pack und fühlte sich seit ewig langer Zeit … gut.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ist 18!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Das hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel von dieser Storyline. Danke fürs Lesen und für all die Kudos!!


End file.
